His prisoner, their love, their life
by iraswife1120
Summary: Human trafficking; it will change a life. Kagome learns this as she struggles from facing her worst nightmare to living every womans dream. What will it take to secure happiness?
1. Man in the chair

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha.

* * *

Two girls were walking down the street. One was a rather average height with long black wavy hair and the deepest blue eyes one could imagine. The girl next to her was a bit shorter. Her hair was dark brown and cut in a cute bob style. They were engrossed with the conversation between themselves.

"Oh gosh, can you believe it Kagome? We're going to visit China! By ourselves! Without anyone telling us what to do! Ohh it's gonna be heaven." The shorter one said; leaning her arm over her friend's shoulders.

"Well to be honest Kori, I'm a little nervous. I mean, are you sure this is gonna be safe?" Kagome looked at her friend with worried eyes.

"Don't worry Kagome it'll be fine. What's the worst that could happen? Besides I'm smart, you're smart; we can't get into too much trouble."

"Well are you sure that we can't just visit Japan instead? We both have family there and-"

"And we'll be sitting around the living room with them! Oh Kagome loosen up girl. It'll be fun and you know it."

Kagome looked away and shrugged her shoulders. 'I guess she's right. I mean, what really _is _the worst that could happen?' They reached Kagome's house and went up to her room to finish up her packing. Once they were done they left and Kagome said her goodbyes to her grandpa, mom, and younger brother. Then they went to Kori's place, got her suitcases and left as well.

Kagome and Kori got a taxi and drove to the nearest air port. After about an hour of waiting around in the lobby it was time for them to catch their flight. They boarded the plane and took off.

* * *

At exactly 3 pm they got off the plane.

"Wow. I can't believe it. We're really here! Okay well let's find our hotel." Kagome looked around the airport excitedly. 'This is so awesome. I can't believe I didn't want to come at first. Hey wait, where's Kori?" Kagome turned around and searched the crowed for her friend. Finally her eyes landed on her talking to a guy that was on the plane with them. 'Ugh that girl she almost gave me a freakin heart attack!' Kagome walked up to the pair ready to give them a piece of mind when the two broke away and the guy smiled at Kagome as he walked off.

"What was that about?"

"Well since I am so amazing I just got us invited to a party! He said that there's gonna be tons of people there." Kagome was surprised but impressed so she let the earlier situation go.

"Well then I guess we should be getting ready then!" Kagome said. The two girls left the airport and got a cab to their already booked hotel. On the way there they chatted about their plans for the next week. Finally they got to their shared room and decided to get ready. That was the hard part.

After four hours of sharing the bathroom the two girls were done. Kori was wearing a short jean skirt with black flip flops and a black tank with a jean jacket. Kagome went along with tight black dress pants, a white tank with a grey see through t shirt over it and some silver stilettos. They both did the smoked eyes for there make up but Kori decided to go with red lipstick while Kagome on the other hand had a light pink with gloss over it. Kori looked at her friend, "Ready?"

"Ready." Kagome said with a curt nod.

Kori took out her cell and found the guys number. She told Kagome his name was Naraku and that he was in America doing business before she pressed the call button. Kagome walked out of the bathroom into the room to get a snack from her purse. A couple minutes later Kori walked out the bathroom with a big smile on her face.

"They're sending someone right now to pick us up so I suggest you hurry up and smash that before they get here." Kagome got surprised but realized how late it was and shoved her sandwich in her mouth and gathered her things as she chewed. Kori looked at her and smiled.

"I didn't want you to choke, just eat faster" she laughed a little. Kagome rolled her eyes and tried smiling but it was a bit hard since she had all the food in her mouth. Finally she swallowed with a loud gulp and a gasp for air. Kori laughed so hard at the face she made and had to sit down.

"Well c'mon Kori I thought we were supposed to be in a hurry!"

"Oh shut up Kagome. It's not my fault you make the weirdest faces." she said with a playful shove.

The girls took the elevator down and when they got outside they only had to wait for 10 minutes before Naraku picked them up. He showed up in a black Mercedes which was very impressive to the girls. He got out of the car and opened the back door for them.

"Hello ladies. You both look lovely." he said with his eyes lingering on Kagome's body too long for her to feel comfortable. She repressed a shudder and got in the car with her friend. They drove for about twenty minutes until they got to a big house with cars parked along the street side and through the whole drive way. After they parked Naraku let the girls out of the cars and took them in.

There were about fifty or so people there and it looked more like a club than someone's house. Naraku led the girls inside and had them follow him up to a man who was introduced to them as Oshimika. Apparently this was his house and he threw parties like this often. Not like it really surprised the girls. 'Okay I'm getting a really weird feeling right now' Kagome thought. Just as she was about to say something Oshimika pulled out to drinks for the girls.

"Oh no thank you I don't feel like drinking; I'm exhausted from today. We just got here from the states and it's been a long day." Kagome said with a certainty.

"Kagome don't worry. Naraku already informed me of it. These drinks are non alcoholic. You can taste them too if you'd like."

Kagome agreed and took a sip of it. 'Kool aid? Well that's what it tastes like. Oh whatever it's a party. Might as well let loose once in my life.' Kagome took the drink and walked over to the crowd of people dancing and joined in. Once she finished her drink she went to the kitchen to get another. In the kitchen, Naraku found the green drink that Kagome had and put three drops of a clear liquid in it. He started to laugh a bit at his genius as she walked in.

"Oh Kagome here you are. I've gotten you another drink. I saw you were coming this way and noticed that your glass was empty so I thought I'd get you some more." He said smiling at her. She smiled thanks, took it, and went to go find her friend. Kori she discovered was happily getting herself drunk as she held a bottle of beer in one hand and the other around some stranger's neck. Kagome shook her head and walked off.

"Whore." But after awhile Kagome started to get a bit dizzy. She grabbed a seat and just chilled out for a few moments. Only thing was that she started to feel worse, and worse, and worse. Before she realized it her eyes were closed and as she willed them to open up she saw Naraku and Oshimika heading her way. She was about to get up to ask them for help when she realized she couldn't move her arms. In fact she couldn't feel them either. 'What's wrong with me? Oh god I can't move my body. I can't even feel my body. Ughh.'

She was surrounded by blackness as the strength to keep her eyes open shut off. She didn't notice that she was being lifted up, or that she was being carried off, or even that her head dropped on the floor before quickly being picked up. All she could see was a blackness and every once in a while brightness from beyond her eyelids. All she could feel was her fear- no terror- at the position she was in. 'What's happening to me? Where did Kori go? Why can't I sense anything? What happened to the music? Am I going to die? Oh god I am. No, no I'm not. This can't be happening…' Finally she was unconscious.

"Oshimika, she finally passed out. Good, now let's get her friend I have a feeling she's in the same state as this one if not further." He smiled at Kagome's still body, "You have no idea how rich you're gonna make me. I wish I could keep you for myself but what your worth is too much to pass by. Oshimika come we have lots of work to do."

"Okay boss" The men quickly went downstairs and noticed the other girl laying on the floor passed out with her legs spread open and her skirt ridden up just above her waist. The man she was seen making out with before they took Kagome was walking up to them.

"She's cute I'll give her that. But she's a slut. Although, I'll admit I had a fun time with her. But for someone her age I would've thought she'd be tighter." he laughed and shook his head. "I don't think you'll get too much off her. Honestly it seems like she more work than she's worth. I think we should just get rid of her." He looked at Naraku.

"Hmmm…well luckily for us the one up stairs will be more than enough for both of them." He turned to look at Kori, and then looked toward Oshimika. "You and Nachi get rid of her. As usual I don't care how but-" he paused and thought for a second, "actually, put her somewhere where she can't get out. Just in case the one upstairs gives us any problems we can use this one to our advantage. I can't touch the other one; she's too much a prize for that. But blackmailing her friend's safety will be much easier."

The three men laughed together and then split up. Nachi and Oshimika to get Kori; and then Naraku to go upstairs and visit his new treasure. He walked up to the room she was in and paused for a second, thinking of who he should call to tell about his next upcoming auction. After a moments consideration he found the perfect candidates. He made himself a mental note and walked inside to Kagome's form. Taking out his cell phone he dialed a number well used and waited for an answer.

"Kanna, I have a job for you. I need you to come to Oshimika's home asap. You will be paid handsomely…..okay…..good…alright then I will see you tomorrow morning." He hung up the phone smiling.

Turning to Kagome he grabbed her wrists and tied them together. Then he put a piece of cloth in her mouth and tied her ankles together as well. He looked at his phone. The time was 12:00. A little early but he had a big day tomorrow so he lay next to Kagome and went to sleep; trusting that his minions would take care of Kori.

At 8:00 in the morning his phone rang, waking him up.

"Yes Kanna?…You're here?…well then I will send Nachi to pick you up shortly. You know where to wait." he hung up the phone and turned toward his prize. Slowly her eyes opened up. She looked so peaceful if only for a moment. Then suddenly her eyes widened and she jumped up; or at least tried to with the fact that she was tied up.

With eyes wide with fear she hopelessly tried to scream but no sound came out louder than a hum. Naraku sat up and decided to explain what was going on. He had been in this business too long and had the mindset that if he told the girls what was gonna happen, they'd learn to accept their fates sooner and make it easier for him.

"Well, miss Kagome. You sure are in a predicament. Listen I'm not gonna beat around the bush I'm not your average kidnapper so to say. I have a striving business like I said to your friend before. I just never said what it was. I'm a slave trader. You now are a slave. I hold auctions for my catches and the next naïve girl to be auctioned will be you. I believe that you will make me a lot of money. So I'm getting an auction together as soon as I can just for you. Your friend is my captive prisoner so to speak and is unharmed as long as you do what I say. If you disobey me for anything, depending on what it is will be how harsh we will torture her.

I've destroyed all of your identification and all you have now are the clothes on your back. Today I am having an assistant of mine coming to look at you and take care of you. You will treat her with respect; if not your friend will suffer. I am going to take out your gag but if you scream your friend will be beaten to half consciousness by a wooden bat. Do you understand?" he stopped talking and looked at her as she took it all in.

Slowly she nodded her head and he took it out. Kagome opened and closed her mouth a few times and then licked her lips. Naraku stood up and left.

Kagome looked around the room. 'A bed, a night stand, a ceiling fan and a closet that looks empty. Oh god! What am I going to do?' she started to cry and speak incoherently. "Ihb oha dahhh." she cried out loud some more for who knows how long. There wasn't a clock in the room or any windows either. Finally the door was opened. A pretty girl with white hair walked in followed by someone that Kagome recognized as the guy who was making out with Kori. He lifted her up and when she began to struggle he gave her a shake.

"Stop struggling or your friend will pay the consequences." She stopped moving after that. Then he took her out of the room and led her to another with a large tub in the middle. Next to the tub Kagome saw a bed that resembled one that would be found in a doctor's office. The only difference was that there were chains on each corner of it. 'Oh I just know that I'm gonna end up in that for some reason.' She thought sadly. Without a warning she was dropped into the tub. Water splashing everywhere and her body and clothes soaked.

"Get undressed and wash. After that Nachi will be examining you to see how much you're worth. Don't try anything, we're gonna watch the whole time." was the first thing the pretty little girl said. She had a quiet voice and Kagome doubted that she was very threatening. But with Nachi in the room she would behave.

She found all the toiletries and started to bathe as fast as she could. When she was done she just stopped moving and waited for the other two to get the hint. If they want her to behave she would for Kori's sake but there was no way in hell she'd cooperate as if she agreed with their policies. After about a minute or so with her sitting there Nachi grabbed her and put her on the bed. He held her down as Kanna put her hands and feet into the cuffs and locking her in. Kagome looked down realizing that she was still undressed and started to blush a deep red throughout her entire body it seemed. She tried to see Kanna but the girl was behind her messing with her hair.

Kagome didn't have to look to know where Nachi was though. She felt his hands on her feet. Then he guided his hands upward feeling the curves of her calves and her thighs. He paused noticing her clean shaven area, looked up at her and smirked as she stared him down with pride.

'Stupid bastard; examining me like I'm a piece of meat and then giving me that smirk as if he knows some sexual secret of mine.' She spit at him just missing his face. He paused his actions and looked her in the eye.

"I'm gonna let that one slide. But don't push it. Do that again and I will personally rip your friend's hair out." He ignored any remark she made and continued his journey up her body. Feeling just how flat and toned her stomach was and then he ran his fingers over her breast, giving one nipple a tiny squeeze. Kagome could feel the tears of shame coming to her eyes. She hated this. Then it got worse. He grabbed each breast in his hands and squeezed.

"Hmmm. Impressive. I swear if I had the money I'd be one of the lucky men vying for you." he took out some measuring rope and got her size, "34 B almost a C. Very nice. Now for my personal favorite part," he left her chest alone and looked at her womanhood.

Then with 3 fingers he tried to push himself inside her. The tears came out and with the intrusion a whimper.

"Oh my, very nice. You're a virgin. Well Kagome if you weren't something before you're definitely are now. Naraku is gonna be thrilled when he finds this out. Won't he Kanna?"

"Yes he will. Its not often we get girls in this position that are so innocent. Especially with your looks hunny. He'll make a killing off of you. And my job will be easier as well." Kanna looked at Kagome with a sincere smile.

Kagome was shocked to say the least that they treated her so casually. They kidnapped her! Violated her! And planned to sell her off to god knows what but they had the audacity to sit and act like it was no big deal? Kagome was lost in her thoughts as the two talked to each other about how much money they would be getting off of her. She didn't pay attention to what they did anymore either. Just locked herself away in her mind where she was safe from their evil. Then she felt a pinch and looked at her arm. Apparently, they put an IV in it. She tried to move her arm away but it wouldn't budge. Then she fell fast asleep.

* * *

When she woke up in a chair, she stretched.

"I can move!" then she stood up and fell. "Why do I have stilettos on? What the hell am I wearing!" She looked over and saw a large mirror in front of her. She was dressed in a dark blue nighty. It was made of lace and she had on a matching thong underneath. She had on 4-inch silver heels and she saw that someone did her toenails. She would have like them any other day but not today, because she knew why they did them.

Then she looked at her face. 'Wow…I look beautiful." She had dark blue eye shadow on. Then thick eyeliner below her eyes and above; thin at the inside corners but thickening as her eyes went out. At the far corners of her eyes, the eye shadow was black and blended into the eyeliner. She had fake eyelashes she assumed because they had never been that long or thick. There was a very light blush on the apples of her cheeks. She had a very light pink lip-gloss. It was shimmery and glossy as well. Her hair was done up in a ponytail and was straightened. Then they had a few strands of hair framing her face and they were curled.

If it were any other time, she would have felt so good about herself. She was a sight to see. When she finished soaking in her image she decided to look at her surroundings to see if she could possibly escape. Although looking the way she did probably wouldn't get her, somewhere much better she thought to herself bitterly.

Then there was a knock at the door. Kanna walked in and began to speak, "Sit down and listen." Kagome did as she was told and Kanna continued, "I have decided that I would like to give you some advice. Naraku told me of how this all happened. You seem to in no way deserve this. It is much more a path intended for your friend but you are so much better so it was you instead. I know that you're not gonna enjoy this auction and when I leave you will probably try to make yourself look ugly if by ruining your hair and make up to marring your face so no one will want to buy you. Well you should think about this.

If nobody purchases you today, you will be stuck with Naraku for even longer. So that's why you should want someone to get you. Also, try to get them to pay as much as they can for you. Think about it. Who do you think would give you a better future: the richest man in the room or the poorest? And it's not like you will be doing much except answering any questions but don't be so feisty. There are some people who are rumored to just buy slave and give them as gifts, or keep them but give them lives better than they had before-" she was cut off by the door opening and grabbed Kagome's hair and pretended to tend to it. Naraku walked in.

"Kanna your work is almost done. You may leave after you lead her out." he walked out leaving the door open behind him. As soon as Kagome looked toward the exit, she saw Nachi with a gun in his hand. Any last thoughts of escape were out the window.

Kanna took her hand and let her to a room with big mirrors. Kagome already knew what or who was behind them. She whispered a thank you to Kanna and the woman gave her a slight nod, and then pushed her forward into the room. Kagome understood that she was on a long narrow stage that ended in the middle of the room widening out into a small circle. There was a spotlight shining there and a microphone. Slowly she walked up to it. Then she heard an announcement.

"Kagome Higurashi. Age 19. Size 34 B. 5' 6" tall. Weighing 124 lbs. Hair length reaches her back. Specialty…she is untouched by man." every man behind the windows smiled when they heard that, "we will let the bidding begin at 100,000 dollars." She felt so used at then. However, she would not cry. Not in front of all _them_. Not after what she was going through because of people like _them. _Then she heard a** Bing**, and the speaker went off again.

"200,000 dollars," **bing, **"300,000 dollars," **bing ,"**600,000 dollars," Kagome's eyes widened significantly as she heard the amounts being called. "3 million dollars." Then Kagome heard a pause for 5 seconds. "Going once, going twice, so-," **bing,** "4 million dollars. Going once, going twice, sold."

The spotlight that was turned on her dimmed significantly and she had no idea what to do. So she just turned her head. Then when she looked to her left she noticed that above all the mirrors there where little red light bulbs. Only one of which was on. She looked at the mirror underneath. A light was turned on and she could see beyond it into the room.

Inside the room, there was a chair in the center. Surrounding the chair was Naraku grinning ear to ear, Kanna with a relieved look on her face, and Nachi looking at the man in the chair with slight jealousy.

Finally, Kagome turned her eyes to the man who she knew was to be her _owner_. She summoned her best glare and lowered her eyes to the man. What she saw took the glare right off her face and turned it into a look of surprise.

'He is beautiful' she thought to herself. The man in the chair was looking her dead in the eye. His look captivated her and she dared not turn away for fear he might disappear and reappear as someone from a horror movie. He had eyes of gold unlike she had ever seen before and his hair was up in a ponytail. He leaned forward into the microphone near the edge of his seat and spoke.

"Hello Kagome, it is a pleasure to be meeting you, and I must say although the price was high, I feel that I'll be the richest man walking out of here. My name is Toga."


	2. Meeting Sesshomaru

AN: Okay so this is my first story ever. So I'd like to know how I'm doing. For example do you like it? also my writing and everything, how is that? I am open to **constructive** criticism so if something is wrong let me know. also please review. i worked really hard to make this so I'd like some feedback.

* * *

It has been 2 days since Kagome was sold to Toga and now she is on a plane ride to Japan. After the auction, some person she had never seen took her by the arm and led her back to the room she had met Kanna in earlier. Then she was given some food to eat. Apparently they drugged that too because soon she was fast asleep.

The next day they woke her up and told her to bathe. This bath she got some privacy though. She had not seen Naraku since the auction either. 'Wow I don't know if I should be happy or not. I mean bye \ Naraku but who is this Toga guy? Well he sure was handsome…and rich…hopefully it won't get worse than it already has.' After the bath, she was given food and didn't fall asleep afterward. What a surprise! It was one of the first times they left her food alone. After that they had her wait in her room. So many things were going through her mind she just sat on the bed as the hours went by. A knock sounded and Toga walked in.

"Come Kagome it is time for us to leave."

"Where am I going?" she couldn't help but ask.

"I will take you to my home in Japan, where you will be presented to my son as a gift from me."

Kagome thought about how they were gonna get there….flying. And you can't get on a plane without a passport! She smiled at her revelation.

"And how do you think the airport security will feel when you take me there and I scream for help?" she smirked.

"Well that's an easy question. I am very rich. That's how I got you. Don't you think I would be smarter than that Kagome?" he shook his head at her and the sides of his mouth curved a slight bit upward, "Of course I have my own plane. And there is no security there because of course it is a private jet." he laughed now, "did you think I was that foolish to throw that much money away so easily?" She suppressed her scream at his mocking.

Of course, he thought it through and most likely ten times more than she did. 'Now what?' she asked herself.

Then he started to speak again, "Let's go," he said as he left the room. She got up and solemnly followed him to a big limo and got in with him. As soon as the door was closed behind her, they were off.

The tension was very thick in the car and Toga did not like it. He was not the type to treat women badly and did not know why she was so upset. Most women he assumed would be happy to be in her position. Slave or not she was going to be getting better treatment than some people who were not. After a moment of confusion, he decided just to ask her.

"Kagome, why are you so upset?" she gave him and incredulous look so he just continued without an answer, "I am the richest man in Japan, I own a widely successful business and both my sons will be taking over for me one day. My home is I imagine at least 10 times the size of yours and you will be well taken care of there. I cannot understand what irks you so." Then a look of fire crossed in her blue eyes as she glared daggers at his ignorance.

"Really? You don't know what's bothering me?" her voice began to rise; "I have been kidnapped, touched inappropriately, and sold away to strangers. My life has been ruined and I am lucky to not be dead like my poor friend Kori who probably already is by now! I will never see my family and they are probably worried sick about me if they have even realized I have come up missing by now!" she broke off into loud sobs and her body began to tremble.

Toga sympathized with her and didn't want her to feel bad. 'This is what I get for dealing with Naraku' he thought as he put his arms around her and held her. At first, she struggled with him but then her body went limp as her tears spilled out. It went like that for over 30 minutes.

The car came to a halt and the driver opened the door. Toga let go of the poor girl and nudged her sending the message that it was time to get out of the car. She did as told and exited with him following. They were escorted to a small jet and took their seats. The plane went off as her new captor spoke. "Well now would be a good time for you to think positively. I don't know the details and whole truths about what happened before you were given to me but I can guarantee that it is gonna be so much better and I wouldn't be surprised if you learned to enjoy your new life. Have you ever been on a private jet before?" she shook her head no giving him the response he had hoped for, "My point exactly. So relax, take your mind off your worries and look toward the bright side."

She couldn't see the bright side but she wasn't stupid. She knew he was right. He was being civil to her and treated her with some respect. 'I guess I have to make this best of this. It's like momma always said. When life gives you fresh grapes, you eat them; but when life gives you old sun dried grapes, you give them a couple more days in the sun and eat them as raisins' she smiled at that.

Kagome decided then and there to summon all her strength and stay positive. So first, she decided to tour the plane. It was small but very nice. Then after about an hour she got bored so laid down to take a nap. She woke up to someone shaking her shoulder. 'I guess we're here…well I did say we should have gone to Japan. Maybe I will see my family. They will help me! Oh yes I have a chance!' Kagome walked out the plane looking like her mother might as well have been standing out to greet her.

Toga was confused at this newfound attitude but shrugged it off; better happy than miserable. They got into another car and drove into the city.

She looked around looking for her family. Then they did it. They drove past the house! It was the Higurashi shrine actually. Kagome had lived there but only as a young girl. As soon as they drove by Kagome made sure to memorize every turn, they made so that when she got the chance she would make a run for it.

However, it started getting hard to remember everything once an hour had passed. Then it became more difficult after she hit 2 hours. Finally, they turned into a long driveway, a very, very long driveway. About a quarter mile down was a little bridge with a gate at its entrance. A man sat in the front waiting for them to drive up and opened the gate with a wave to his boss who in turn gave him a nod. They drove to what seemed like a private island and into some dense woods. The place was huge. After about a mile down, she saw it. The Taisho residence. She couldn't help the gasp that came out once she saw the place.

The drive way became a cobblestone and curved into a U shape before the front of the stairs. In the center of it was a pretty water fountain with flowers around it. The steps leading up to the house led to a 2-door entrance. The place was huge it looked like a hotel. It was three stories high as she could tell. They got to the house and she was lead in by Toga. When she got in there was a flight of stairs in front of her. The room she was in was up to the roof so the stairs reached the third floor. They fanned out into two directions. A double door at the top. She was then distracted in her train of thought.

"Kagome, wait here as I get someone to show you around," he walked off. She had the perfect opportunity to walk right out the door and hide in the forests until she could swim the lake and walk hours to the city.

But in her awe, she just stood there. 'This place is amazing! And I haven't even seen anything yet. I'm surprised they don't have MTV Cribs Japan version.'

A man walked up to her. He had black hair tied into a little ponytail at the base of his head. He was wearing a dark purple button up with slacks, "Hi Kagome, my name is Miroku, and I work here. I was told that I'm going to be showing you around a little," he said with a smile.

She just looked at him and nodded. 'I should be nice to him. He never did anything to me and he seems really nice.'

"It's a pretty big place if you didn't notice by now," he gave a small smile, "but you'll get used to it. I'm just gonna show you the main places. The rest you'll just figure out on your own. C'mon we'll start, uhhmm," he paused deep in thought until his eyes lit up with an answer; "down stairs!" he laughed a little after his outburst. Then with a sudden seriousness he looked her in the eye and said, "You're really good looking," and he then proceeded to check her out. He stopped as soon as he saw her face glaring at him and gave her a _can't-blame-me _look.

First, he showed her the kitchens where she could cook and eat for herself, then the bathroom for her and a few rooms where other employee's just hung out if they wanted to. It was another benefit for working for the Taisho family. To her surprise, some of the people who worked there also had their own small rooms. There was a library that took up two stories and an indoor pool and spa. Then they went to the second floor. She also found out where the stairs for that were too, since the main staircase only went to the third floor.

On the second story was where the family stayed. There was a large dining room. Kitchens, bathrooms and so many rooms she didn't even bother to count them. On the third floor, she found out, that the room above the stairs was like a family room. Then the study; where she wasn't allowed in, and the bedrooms to the master of the house and his family. She found out that she would be living in the room adjacent to the eldest son whose name she couldn't remember. She was guessing it was Sesshmaru, or something like that.

Miroku left her in her room to look around and told her that her tour had one last stop and that he'd be back in 5 minutes. 'Wow,' she thought, 'this room is lovely. It's better than my old one by ten times at least.' She began to walk around. Sadly, there was no lock on the door but oh, what a pretty door it was. There were little stars carved in the wood from the bottom to the top and the handles looked to be real silver. She was given a queen-size bed. A night stand, dresser, a 360-degree mirror, 'I'll definitely enjoy that,' she thought with a smile. There was a window that went to the ceiling. The wood was white and she noted that the room was themed with white and baby blue. She sat on the bed, 'It sure is comfy,' and moved to her closet. It was about half the size of her bed but it was empty with some aprons and towels in it. She looked through her draws in the room and realized that she had nothing.

Nothing of her own except the clothes on her back and it wasn't even decent. 'No wonder why Miroku was checking me out. I look like a whore. I mean they never gave me new clothes. Just the nighty and heels.' She looked in her mirror. So much for first impressions.

She heard a knock on the door and waited for someone to enter…nothing happened. 'Wow things are looking up already!' she smiled. Another knock came at the door, this time Miroku's voice came with it, "Kagome? Are you okay in there?" She then glided over to the door and opened it for him with a grin spread across her face.

"I didn't think it possible but you look even lovelier when you smile." Miroku said with astonishment that sounded very convincing but Kagome didn't really buy into it. She just said thanks sarcastically and then left the room.

Miroku took her back to the second floor and led her to a room at an end of the house. "This is where Lady Kaede lives. She is the one in charge of everything that goes on here. She's Mr. Taisho's personal assistant. Kind of like what you are to Sesshomaru." he pointed to the door.

'Ahh that was his name,' Kagome thought, 'Sesshomaru! Weird, I've been in America way too long to be here.' she giggled at herself causing Miroku to give her a confused look. "Oh nothing, nothing at all." she said.

"Okay then Kagome I'll leave you to her then. Just knock on the door and she will tell you to come in. It was a _pleasure_ meeting you" he gave her a wave goodbye and was off on his own way. Kagome turned to the door and knocked on it to wait for an answer. She heard a faint _come in_ and opened the door. In front of her was an old woman, a very old woman actually, at her desk near the window.

She turned and looked at Kagome, "Who are you?" she asked.

Kagome stuttered a bit, "Um, I'm a, my names Kagome."

Right then Kaede's face lit up with sympathy and she got up and came up to Kagome and gave her a slight embrace. "Oh yes I forgot that you were coming today. I'm so sorry dear I heard what happened to you. I want you to know that you are very lucky though. We will treat you like family here. Mr. Taisho never usually goes to places like that but he went to some fortune teller to see what he should get his eldest son for a birthday present and she told him some mumbo jumbo and got him to buy you. But you are blessed for that because I know that you would never have ended up better." Kaede grabbed Kagome's head and kissed her forehead. "Now I'm going to need to measure you so we can buy you some clothes and tell me dear what shoe size are you? You didn't bring anything with you did you?" Kagome shook her head. "I supposed so but no worry I am always prepared," she went to a box and pulled out a brush and many other toiletries Kagome would need and resumed her speech, " okay Kagome you're going to be Sesshomaru's personal servant. I'm going to assume that you don't know your duties so that if something is to go wrong I'm not to be at fault."

She led Kagome to a small couch and the two sat down as she continued, "Well basically you're going to clean up after him. That won't be much though because he's a very neat person so most likely it'll be dusting his room, doing his laundry, vacuuming, and things like that." She paused and looked at Kagome, "Kagome, I was told you are a virgin, correct?" Kagome answered with a yes and a blush to match. Kaede nodded and looked at her, "If Sesshomaru wishes it so, you will also have to give yourself to him."

Kagome stood up, dropping her newly acquired things in the process, "What? How is that expected of me? I thought I was going to be treated well here! You can't do this its rape!"

Kaede interrupted her, "Sit down and do not interrupt your elders." Kagome obeyed and sat down so Kaede could continue. "I am sorry but Mr. Taisho paid millions of dollars for you and you are lucky to be where you ended up unlike many other girls who were in the same position you were and you know that is true. Losing it is a big thing I understand but to be honest I highly doubt Sesshomaru will come to you he has brought many a girl home before." Kaede felt a bit better seeing that Kagome looked calmer with those words, "Now go to your designated bathroom that I trust Miroku showed you and take a shower. Then go to your room and there will be clothes sent up for you to wear; they will be on the bed. Do your hair and makeup if you feel you need to; I know how you young girls are about make up." she gave a small chuckle, "Someone will come up at exactly seven to bring you down to meet Sesshomaru. His birthday was last week and so he has no idea what you are. When you meet him tell him happy birthday and that his father sent you as a gift. He'll fill in the rest for himself, he's very intelligent. Oh yes one more thing, please do not throw yourself over him as some women do."

Before Kagome could ask any questions or give a retort to that comment she was being pushed out the door and pointed in the direction of the bathroom when the door shut behind her.

Kagome did as was told and found the shower to be very relaxing. Then when she was finished she found a towel and went to her room. She found everything on the bed just as Kaede said. 'Wow, she's got everything under her control here' Kagome thought. She put on the outfit and went over to the mirror to do her hair and makeup. She was given a black tank top to wear. Then over it would go a top that was blue with black leopard print on it. It was also see through so you could see the tank underneath. She had a tight black skirt that went to mid thigh and was given some dark blue flats to match.

"Wow this is nice. I should have someone else pick out my clothes all the time." she said to herself. Then she put on blue eye shadow, a small amount of eyeliner and some pink lip gloss. When she was ready she looked at the alarm clock beside the bed. "6:45," she read aloud, "What do I do till its time?" she looked around confused. Then she walked over to the window sill and just sat down and closed her eyes to take a rest. 'Good idea me' she mentally applauded herself.

Before she knew it a knock came at the door. "Come in," she said, liking the idea of having privacy and at least a little respect. She felt a little bit more important at that. Then a girl who Kagome thought looked around the age of 15 walked in.

She gave Kagome a big smile and held out her hand, "Hi! My name is Lylah. I'm Kaede's granddaughter." the two shook hands. "I heard you met her already. I'm gonna take you down to meet Sesshomaru now. Aren't you excited? Oh he is the most handsome man I have ever, ever, ever seen!" The girl shrieked. Kagome then just realized how nervous she really was. The butterflies in her stomach seemed to wake up as they walked toward the room he waited in.

Lylah opened the door and went in with Kagome behind her. "She's here," Lylah announced. There were three men in the room. One of which was Toga, the other Miroku, and the last…she suspected that he was Sesshomaru.

Standing at six two was the most magnificent man she had ever seen. He had long silver hair like his fathers and gold eyes that seemed somewhat cold. He wore black slacks and a dark blue button up that matched her clothes, with the first few top buttons undone showing of his nice neck, a black tie that looked to be loosened up at the top, and his sleeves were rolled up accenting his nicely toned forearms. The shirt was just snug enough to show that his whole upper body was toned and he stood up straight at his full height looking like a Greek god coming down to earth.

'Now I can see what Kaede meant' as Kagome thought she might swoon. She didn't expect the sexy smooth baritone voice that came out of his mouth.

"Who are you?" he asked her in a calm voice that could command an army with the power behind his words. Kagome didn't even realize what was going on until he repeated himself. "Who are you?" his irritation at her ignoring him showed.

Embarrassed and ten shades of red she answered, "I'm Kagome, I'm your birthday gift from your father." she said it so acceptingly and calmly she angered herself.

Sesshomaru walked up to her and looked her up and down. He smirked looked at his father, "Father you've outdone yourself." Sesshomaru gave a small smirk toward Kagome that sent her nerves out of whack. Then he left the room. There was a silence.

Miroku piped up an "I think he liked you" and started laughing with his boss. Lylah was frozen to her spot with her hand on her heart looking in the direction Sesshomaru left. Toga started talking to Miroku about how great an idea it was and how he was happy with his decision.

All of them leaving Kagome to her thoughts, 'Well, what now?' She left and went back to her room. "I really spent all that time and effort getting ready for that?" she said aloud to no one in particular.

She started to undress when Lylah knocked on her door and said excitedly, "Kagome, Master Sesshomaru wishes for you to meet him in his room."

* * *

Wonder whats gonna happen next? You'll find out soon.

please review. its greatly appreciated.


	3. Steamy Touches

AN: I just want to say thank you very much to everyone who reviewed it made me feel really good and inspired me to get this next chapter posted up quicker than planned. So here it is chapter three. Don't forget to keep the reviews coming. Please and thank you.

* * *

Kagome's anger dissipated. "Meet him in his room?" she asked.

Lylah nodded, "Uh huh, and right away," she grabbed Kagome's elbow and took her across the hall. Then she knocked on his door. When she heard his reply she opened the door and left with Kagome standing in the doorway.

Kagome took a few steps in the room and closed the door behind her. "You wanted to see me Mr. Taisho?" she looked at him with questionable eyes. He glanced up from the paper he was reading and nodded, then proceeded his scanning of the document. Kagome started getting a little frustrated at his silence, "Well, what do you want?"

He stood up and walked her way circling her body looking her up and down. "My father told me of how he came to acquiring you. He said that you were the best girl there. Is that true?" Kagome lifted her shoulders a bit signifying a yes. What did she know? She didn't see the other girls. Sesshomaru paused for a second, "Hmm, well like I said earlier not too bad. Of course I've seen much better but you're not too hard on the eyes." he said and walked away back to the desk to work some more.

Kagome got pissed. "What the hell is that supposed to mean you stuck up prick!" She had dealt with enough in the last few days of her life that she was not about to let some rich pretty boy-very very pretty boy- insult her.

He got an annoyed look on his face, "I've had better looking"

"You've had better looking," she mocked, "well I've had better mannered but you didn't see me complain did you? No you didn't so you need to watch what you say."

"And you're a lair as well." he liked playing this game, "from what I've heard your still a virgin and so actually you've had none. Don't worry though I won't be taking it. Like I said I've had better and I'm not going to lower my standards for you." he won the game, "anyways I called you over to clean my room up, so get started." He continued his task.

Kagome looked around the room, 'there isn't even a speck of dirt in this room what the heck is he talking about' so she found a stack of books and began to organize them in alphabetical order on the shelf. Then when she was about to leave she heard his voice.

"Wow you _are_ good for nothing. Take my bed sheets and wash them. I was with a woman last night and she spilt all over my bed." he said with a smile.

Kagome scoffed and began to pick up his blankets and bed sheet with just two fingers as if they were diseased. 'EW, ew, ew, ew,' she thought, 'this is disgusting! And what a jerk if he's gonna be such a manwhore then he should do this himself.' After she got everything she left the room slamming the door shut with his foot doing a mental victory dance for the loud noise that would disturb his work.

She went down to the laundry room and began washing everything. She found a few magazines and a phone by the machines. "A phone!" she grabbed for it and dialed her home… then her wonderful feeling bursts as the phone gave an answer of "call number not approved, please try again," before the dial tone came back on.

"You tryin' to use the phone?" a chubby girl with long brown hair pulled back into a braid came up to her and took the phone from her hand, "Names Kimora, you must be the new girl. Anyone show you how to use the phones here?" Kagome replied no and the girl continued, " Well you gotta put in your employee number and then you can only make calls on your call list. You know what a call list is?" Kagome shook her head again. "A call list is the lista' numbers that've been approved by Mr. Taisho for you to call. It's your first day so you probably haven't gotten to that yet." Kagome was so upset. But when she got a call list she would call her family, she vowed.

"Thank you Kimora, for explaining everything to me."

"Eh, no problem. Well I gotta be going now. See ya around." the girl waved to Kagome as she left the room.

Kagome just sat in the chair and picked up a magazine waiting for the clothes to finish washing. Then when they were done she put them in the dryer and read some more. 'Well at least I know how celebs are doing' she rolled her eyes. When the clothes were finished she found a basket and gathered them up to take to Sesshomaru's room. She paused to sniff the blankets, 'Mmmm fresh out the dryer smell.' Then she went up to his room finding it fairly easy in the maze of a house.

She saw him reading some more papers and couldn't hold back the curiosity as she walked up to him, "So uhh, what are you reading?" she asked. He just looked at her and turned back to his reading. Then with a huff Kagome stomped away and started putting his bed back together, "Well excuse me," when she was finished she looked over at him, "all done your highness," and she walked out slamming his door shut again, "ha" she said pressing her ear against the door hearing his groan of frustration.

Kagome went over to her room and looked at the time it was 11 o'clock. 'Time for bed' she thought as she got undressed. She realized that she didn't have any that she would usually wear for bed so she just slept with the tank top on and her underwear.

Kagome woke to the sun in her eyes. "Ughh" she moaned in protest, but got up anyways. "What time is it?" she sat up and looked over to her clock. "Eight! What am I doing up so early?" she laid back down, pulled the covers over her eyes and tried going back to sleep but in only a half hours time she heard a loud knock at the door. Instead of getting up she just called out for whoever it was to come in.

It was Kaede. "Kagome you need to get up; its almost 9 in the morning already. You should have been up long ago. Sesshomaru is in the shower right now so while he's doing that go make his bed and get everything he needs for work ready. Once your done come to my office." she walked out of the room.

Kagome got up and stretched. She didn't have any clothes t wear so she just went in her tank and undies. 'He's in the shower so it's not like anyone will see me' she thought. So she went into his room and made his bed. She went over to the desk he was at the night before and looked at the papers he was so into. They were pages and pages of long contracts. She didn't know what to do to help him get ready so she started to put them in piles of _signed by him _and _not signed by him_.

She was almost done when she heard the shower turn off and then after a few seconds heard the handle to his bathroom click. She remembered what she was wearing and ran up to the door shoving it closed just as it started to open. "Kagame, what is the meaning of this?" he asked.

"It's Kagome. And umm they didn't give me anything else to wear so I'm wearing my pajamas right now so you have to wait till I leave your room to come out." she told him.

"And when is that going to be. I have to get ready for work." he said with annoyance.

"Just count to ten and I'll be out. Okay?" she didn't wait for an answer as she stopped leaning on the door and ran out of his room into hers. 'Wow that was a close one.' When she got to her room there were clothes on her bed for her. 'Oh what excellent timing.' she thought with some sarcasm as she got dressed. She was given some blue jeans and a white tank top. Also, a new pair of underwear. When she was done getting dressed she put her hair into a pony tail and went over to see Kaede. She got to the door, knocked, and went inside.

"Kagome come here now," she patted a chair next to hers by a computer, "you're going to do some shopping. It just for underwear and shoes and such like that. The rest of your clothes are on their way here, I just ordered them. Don't worry about the prices for anything." Kagome nodded as she sat down and Kaede got up and left the room.

Kagome picked out a lot of sandals and flats. She also got a few pairs of heels. Then she went and chose a few lacy bras with matching thongs and some boy shorts and regular bras that matched. She couldn't help but get a few nighties; and some bikinis for the spa since Miroku said it was open for her use. Besides, it's not like she was paying for them anyways.

After about an hour later she was starved so she went to the kitchen to get some food. She spent the rest of the day meeting as many people as she could and trying to find her way around the house in record time. At 7 she was summoned to the family room. Apparently that was when Sesshomaru usually got home. He was in there with another guy who looked a lot like him but shorter and younger. They were playing chess but both turned around when she came in. Sesshomaru saw her and continued to play but the stranger stood up and walked over to her.

"Hey there, I'm Inuyasha. I'm his," he nodded towards Sesshomaru, "younger brother. And you are?" he looked at her with flirtatious eyes.

"I'm Kagome. I guess I'm his personal maid or whatever." Inuyasha nodded in understanding,

"So I guess we have something in common already."

"What's that?" Kagome asked confused.

"We both are in positions that we have Sesshomaru in our life but really don't care about him too much." he said with a smirk to his elder brother that just shook his head. Inuyasha turned to Kagome. "You're pretty cute. I definitely won't be forgetting you." He winked at her and went to continue his game with Sesshomaru.

Kagome just blushed and asked Sesshomaru what he called her up for. He told her to give them some wine and sent her away. Kagome stormed down to the wine cellar. She hated being bossed around with a passion. It's one thing to ask for something but to demand something is a completely different matter. She got the bottle and two glasses and went upstairs. Sesshomaru was the only one in the room when she got there.

Kagome gave him the glass and he held it out to her expecting her to fill it for him. So she did. She let about a teaspoon size fall into the cup and stopped, looking at him for his reply. He glanced at the cup and rolled his eyes. Kagome was laughing inside but only gave him her sweetest smile on the outside.

"More stupid." he demanded. She didn't like that at all so she did the exact same thing. First he looked at the cup getting pissed off. Then he looked her in the eye and said, "Fill it up." She listened to him with her eyes locked in his hard gaze that she didn't even realize when the cup began to overflow. As soon as it did Sesshomaru stood up and dropped the glass on the floor storming out of the room, "You better clean this up bitch."

Inuyasha strolled in just as Sesshomaru left. "Whoa, what happened here?" he asked and started to help her clean.

"Is he always such a jerk?"

"Yeah, it's kind of how he's always been. Sorry Kagome." Inuyasha answered with sympathy. They cleaned up the spilled wine and Inuyasha told her that he would walk her back to her room. On the way there they passed his own room and he told her if she ever needed something to let him know. When they got to her door he gave her a slight squeeze on the arm and left.

When Kagome got to her room she saw everything that she had ordered online and that Kaede chose for her were all over the place in unopened boxes. 'I guess I should unpack' she was surprised at how many things they chose for her. It was all very nice too. It took her at least two hours to do but she finally finished and was so tired. When she was done she put on one of her silk negligees and went to bed. She was so happy to lie down. And in comfy clothes too. At home she would usually sleep with just a t shirt on anyways so this was even nicer.

After she started to dose off she heard a knock on the door. 'Seriously? Its freaking late who could it be? Probably Lylah wanting something stupid.' Kagome called for her to come in and started to get up. She climbed out of bed with her back facing the door as she straightened up the blankets.

It wasn't Lylah at the door though it was Sesshomaru. He opened it up and walked in closing it behind him. Then he looked up to Kagome and saw a surprisingly pleasant, but very unexpected sight. Kagome in a sexy nighty with her plush rump out to him, just begging to be touched. 'Since when did she have such a good body,' he thought as his eyes roamed over her small feet, and up her long and shapely legs. Her butt stuck out a bit as she struggled to reach over the bed to fix one of the corners. Her waist was slim and her long flowing hair covered the rest of her.

Before he did anything he might regret he cleared his throat to catch her attention. She froze in place realizing who it was the whole time and turned around rapidly. "Sesshomaru!" she shrieked, "oh my god I'm so sorry I didn't expect it to be you." she was so embarrassed as she jumped in the bed covering herself up to her head, which was very red.

"Forgive me for coming this late at night Kagome. I just now finished doing my work," he started liking the idea of her being so embarrassed, "I would like to apologize for earlier. I shouldn't have called you a bitch. It isn't your fault you have a staring problem and happened to forget what you were doing." he said with a smirk and then left the room.

"Really Sesshomaru?" Kagome yelled out to the door. How dare he. That wasn't even an apology he just was looking for an excuse to insult her. What a jerk. There was no way she'd let him talk to her like that. Kagome got up and grabbed her robe. Then she left to his room and walked in ready to tell him off. One problem with that idea. She didn't think about what he would be doing when he was about to go to bed and didn't expect company at the moment.

She stopped and just stared wide eyed and red faced with her feet glued to the spot. There was the so called god look alike standing right there with no shirt on and his unbuckled belt in his hands about to be pulled off. Kagome's eyes roamed over his arms and chest. His forearms and upper arms were very nicely formed with just enough muscle but not too much. He had a flat stomach and a six pack that was chiseled with perfection like Jesus himself carved it. Kagome's mouth dropped a little as her eyes went lower to the top of his pants.

A very clear ahem was sounded and Kagome just turned around and ran out the room closing the door and hers as well as she jumped in her bed under the covers. 'Oh my gosh. He is gorgeous. I've never seen a more perfect body.' she couldn't help the warmth that came below her stomach. Or the fact that her thighs got a little wet at the top. She closed her eyes and glued them shut and just tried not to think about how good he looked.

* * *

The next morning she woke up very uncomfortable. She happened to have a not so good dream which was actually a very good dream about Sesshomaru. It had something to do about them both being naked and what people their age did when they were attracted to each other. You know, what Kagome would never do with _him._ She was mad at herself just for dreaming about it.

The time was eight and she was soo tired. The first thing she did was hit the snooze button on her alarm. After lying there for a couple minutes she realized that she wasn't going to sleep anytime soon. She got up and decided to take a shower. There was a bathroom right next door to hers with a shower in it. After she finished she went back to her room to get dressed. She went to the closet and picked out a blue skirt with a pink flower pattern at the bottom it went down to right below her knees. Then she wore a pink tank top with a loose cotton jacket that went about mid hip area. She put her hair in a sloppy bun and wore some blue shoes. Although she lived there now there were enough people in the house to consider it public so she wanted to look nice. Plus after her run in with Sesshomaru she wanted to look good so she wouldn't seem as pathetic with her staring last night.

'I can't believe I just stood there. I only made myself look dumb.' She walked over to his room and knocked on the door. No answer. 'Good that means he's in the shower.' She walked in the room and looked around. It was empty and she could hear the shower running in his bathroom. Kagome hurried up and made his voice and did the same thing with his papers as before. She smiled when she saw he kept some of the papers in their piles. 'That was easy, and he's still in the shower.' she thought as she walked out.

She went downstairs to Mr. Taisho's office to talk to him. She found out that he usually worked from home now while Sesshomaru went to the out to the company office. She was guessing it was in order to get him ready to eventually take over the business from his dad. Not like she cared anyways. He let her inside and she sat down waiting for permission to talk. He was sitting at the computer looking bored and after a couple clicks he pushed the mouse and keyboard in and looked at her.

"Yes Kagome?"

She looked around thinking of what to say. She couldn't decide on anything so chose to be blunt, "When do I get a call log?"

"When you can be trusted." he said matter of factly.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"When I know that you won't use it to start trouble. Right now the only people who you would call are friends to tell what happened, your family or even the police. I don't need an investigation over you. I'm sorry Kagome, but maybe in the future."

"Oh. Okay." she got up and left, 'I can't believe this! It's not fair at all.' She went upstairs to put her bikini on and then went to the spring to clear her head and calm down. She chose a navy blue string bikini and grabbed a robe to put over it while she went downstairs to get some ice cream. While she was walking down the stairs she walked past Inuyasha.

"Hey Kagome!"

"Oh hi Inuyasha," she said distractedly and kept walking. He touched her arm and she turned toward him.

"What's wrong Kagome?" he asked her, and she just grabbed him and started to cry. He didn't know what to do so he just wrapped his arms around her and tried to calm her down. He couldn't stand when girls cried; especially pretty ones. "Kagome what happened. Don't cry Kagome." he didn't know what to say either, "You're not a little girl Kagome, c'mon please stop." Luckily she found his clueless sensitivity a little amusing and stopped for a second to smile at him.

"That's better. I got a date to get ready for but come up to my room with me. We can talk if you want. I mean I know I'm not a girl. And I don't give good advise but I can't have you walking around here looking like you woke from the dead," he joked. She just gave him a playful punch and nodded her head.

Inuyasha put his hand on her back and they walked to his room. He had her sit on his bed while he got out some clothes and went to the bathroom to change. She told him about his dad not giving her a call list and about how it upset her. Inuyasha stopped for a second and stopped to think. He got out his cell phone and looked at Kagome.

"Kagome, you can use my cell phone. Call your parents and let them know that you are safe. But you have to promise you won't get my old man into trouble. He's stupid and I'm sorry you feel like a prisoner but please don't get us in trouble." he held out the phone. Kagome looked up at him with eyes full of hope.

"Inuyasha, thank you," she took the phone seeing the worried look in his eyes. She knew and understood the risk he was taking by giving her a phone, "I promise I won't get you into any trouble. I'm going to call my mom and tell her that I'm safe and not to worry and that they'll see me again." Kagome saw Inuyasha relax and she unlocked the phone. She dialed the number to her home and heard the rings. It was an amazing feeling and had her heart pounding in her chest. She heard a small click.

"Hello?"

"Momma!" Kagome yelled into the phone.

"Kagome! Where are you? The police are looking everywhere for you haven't you watched the news? Are you safe? Are you hurt? How are you calling me? When will I see my baby? Sota and grandpa are worried sick? And-"

Kagome cut her off, "Momma I'm safe. I can't tell you where I am right now, but I promise I'm safe and I'll be home again. Okay? You can tell the cops to stop looking for me."

"Kagome you can't be serious."

"I am momma. Look I called because I wanted to tell you that I love you and I miss you all so much. But I have to go now. Okay?"

Kagome finished talking to her mom and pressed the hang up button on the phone. She gave it back to Inuyasha and gave him a big hug, "Thank you Inuyasha. You're the best friend I ever had."

"Thanks Kagome." He hugged her back, "I gotta get going now but I'll see you later okay?" She nodded, "okay I'll walk you out."

They went to the front door and she waved him goodbye as he got into his sports car and drove off. 'Now what to do… oh yeah I was gonna go for a dip.' She was in such a better mood. And when she passed by a clock she saw that it was already seven thirtyish and Sesshomaru hadn't even bothered her. 'Yet,' she thought dryly as she walked down the long hallway.

When she got there she was impressed. It was her first time in the room and she didn't expect it to be so foggy. There was a jungle type theme so there where statues of animals and some fake trees and even some of the seats in the tub where carved in boulders it seemed. 'This is nice' she grinned looking around. She found a tree stump table and put her robe and slippers there. Then making sure her hair was securely tied up she slowly got in the warm water. "Ahh," she sighed gliding her body backwards deeper and deeper in until she got to the other end where there would no doubt be other places to sit but with her legs able to dangle in the deep water.

Finally she made it to her destination. But, in her OCDness she didn't like the spot, so she floated over towards another side nearby. Let's just say her seat got a lot more _comfy_, and it happened to be the shape of a human. With arms and legs included. 'Wait this isn't right,' she turned to get a better look at it in the dense fog. Well no wonder Sesshomaru hadn't called her. He had fallen asleep in the water, but not for long. "Ah!" Kagome cried out thrashing her body while on top of his until she was off.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes up slowly. He was confused at first because he didn't remember falling asleep here. He had gone out for drinks after work with some colleagues after sealing a great deal and as a way to celebrate they drank for at least an hour together before he came home and got in the water to relax. Next thing he knows is that there is this beautiful girl with a sexy bikini in his favorite color on sitting on his lap. Oh and he knows that he is a little on the tipsy side.

Letting the alcohol control his actions his arms shot out to clumsily grab her before splashing about caused her to drown in front of him. Once he got a hold of her he set her on his lap with himself between her thighs and her knees on either side of him and their faces not even six inches apart. 'What was her name?' he asked himself, then he remembered, "Kagome," he slurred out.

She looked up at him with a huge blush on her face. She could smell the alcohol on his breath and hear his slur. The innocence on her face paired up with the sex appeal on the rest of her just turned him on. "Yes?" she asked timidly.

'I like her voice,' and he imagined how it would sound screaming his name. He looked at her body. The bikini didn't leave much to the imagination and his member started to harden between her legs and touched her most intimate place. The only thing separating it with her vagina was her bikini bottom. She looked down not daring to look in his eyes. She had seen movies, and she had been caught by his gaze too. No telling what would happen if she let it happen. But all she saw when she looked down was the movie star body and his hardening manhood underneath his trunks.

She couldn't help but think back to her dream the night before and blushed even more. She couldn't help but get a little hot herself at this whole situation. She looked up. There. She had done it. As they stared at each other she couldn't think of anything. Not how she got here or how he had treated her. All she could think of in her mind was that she had the best looking guy on earth in between her legs and staring her down eating her alive with his eyes.

So Kagome would do what any other girl would do in that situation. She slowly leaned forward and her eye lids started to lower. Not even an inch closer did she get before he caught her mouth with his lips in the lightest kiss. They held it and he started to press harder and put more force in it. He ground his hips against hers and she moaned against his lips without a care in the world except how she felt. Kagome wasn't that experienced with guys so she didn't know what was really going on but she liked- no love it.

Sesshomaru took the moan as an opportunity to shift his tongue in her mouth exploring it and fighting hers until he won. She wrapped her arms around his neck and turned her head a bit as he began to kiss down her cheek to her neck and run his hands all over her body. She didn't know when it happened but the back string to the bathing suit was untied and while one of his hands was on her ass holding her in place and pushing her onto his part, the other was on her breast rubbing and kneading it. Her body was in heaven right now and she didn't want it to ever end.

"Sesshomaru? Kaede said you were in here? Where are you we have business to discuss you were supposed to come see me I've been looking all over for you." Toga's voice broke the trance. Sesshomaru and Kagome both froze up at his words. Kagome's brain came back and she felt so dirty for letting things get carried away like that. Sesshomaru shoved her off of him regardless if she was prepared or not for it, and got up out of the water leaving her to fend for herself.

"Yes Father, I'm here," he walked over to him without a single glance back to Kagome, "Forgive me but I completely forgot. We signed the deal that everyone wanted so badly and went out to celebrate." He grabbed a towel and proceeded to dry off.

"It is fine son," he paused noticing Kagome's things on a nearby table, "Is Kagome in here with you?" he said with an all knowing smile. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, "hmm I guess so. She's probably somewhere around here."

"Oh." Toga said with a small frown. He hated being wrong.

The two men left the room and once it was silent Kagome grabbed her things and left too. She went straight to her room and lay down in her bed. 'I can't believe I just did that. With Sesshomaru! Ugh I don't even know if it's a good thing or a bad thing. Oh stupid hormones. Now I'll never be able to look him in the eye again.

* * *

Okay well i think that was good. What about you? Review and let me know. Still like the story? Any questions? Just press the clicky button on review and speak your mind. :)


	4. Forgiveness

AN: hey everyone thanks for reading and thanks for all the awesome reviews. Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing. Let me know what you think of this chapter/ of the story overall. I like the feedback.

* * *

The next morning Kagome woke up and got ready for the day as usual. She donned a white sundress and some silver flats and decided that she looked fine without make up that morning. Sesshomaru was in the shower as Kagome went to his room. She was so pissed about last night. What if when he pushed her in the water she drowned? She could have very well died at his hands, basically.

Deciding to get what revenge she could on him she went over to his bathroom and quietly entered. There are a lot of bathrooms in the home so not all water ways were connected but they would be if it was in the same room. Sesshomaru's back was turned to her as he washed his hair and Kagome couldn't help but take a moment to appreciate his glorious backside. Then after that it was back to business as she flushed his toilet. Sesshomaru didn't hear it with the water pouring on his head but in three seconds he sure felt it. He turned around and looked right at her with a gasp and jumped out the shower efficiently grabbing her.

"What is the meaning of this Kagome?" he looked pissed, but so was Kagome,

"I just thought it would only be fair if I got you back for last night. I could have drowned Sesshomaru but did you care to look back? No. Did you help me? No. Did you send anyone to make sure I got out? NO!" She yelled the last part with a sturdy poke on his bare chest.

Feeling his wet skin reminded them both of his state of dress or rather undress. She blushed madly and looked away. Sesshomaru took this as his opportunity, "Like what you see?" he pressed himself against her body.

"No" she lied, which was obvious on her face.

Sesshomaru smirked and grabbed her hands placing them on his chest running them around his skin, "That's not what it seemed like last night," he said.

Kagome snatched her hands back and shoved him off of her, "Whatever Sesshomaru. You disgust me." And she stormed out hearing his deep laugh. Kagome quickly finished tidying up his room as he continued his shower and she was out before he was. She decided to go to the pool to swim some laps. After she started to get tired from it she went to her room and changed out of her bathing suit into the clothes she was wearing earlier. When she started to get hungry she went to the kitchen for a snack.

When she got there she saw a terrible sight. Amie the cook falling asleep, food splattered on most of the counters, and smoke coming from the stove.

"Amie!" Kagome yelled walking over to her to get whatever food was in the stove out, "What is going on here?" Amie was an excellent chef and Kagome wondered why the kitchen was in ruins.

"Oh dear, not again." Amie looked at the blackened supposed to be roast that Kagome pulled from the smoke filled oven, "I've ruined two roasts. My husband is out of town and all three of my boys came down with something and gave it to me too. I was up all night trying to care for them. If it wasn't one it was another and when neither of them were complaining I had to take care of myself and I didn't get even a wink of sleep," she shook her head, "Kagome I need you to do me the biggest favor. Can you cook?" she pleaded with the younger girl.

Kagome was hesitant, "I know how to cook."

Aimee wasn't satisfied with that answer, "Yes but will you cook? For the family? It's not hard. Inuyasha eats anything you put on the plate. Mr. Taisho is an older man who eats mostly because he's hungry not for gourmet food. Sesshomaru is a bit picky but other than that it's easy. Oh please dear just this once?"

Her eyes begged and Kagome couldn't stop herself, "Sure Amie."

"Oh thank you Kagome! You're a blessing in disguise." The older woman ran up to Kagome kissing her forehead and giving her a hug as she left the room.

'Well, at least I have something to do.' Kagome thought as she looked up to the clock to see how much time she had to get the food ready. "One hour!" she exclaimed, "well, definitely nothing fancy. What should I make?" she pondered for a moment. Then she broke out in a smile, "lasagna!" she said and started right away.

It was seven thirty when she finished. Perfect timing. She cut their pieces and had made some salad earlier too and brought it out to them.

Inuyasha perked up, "Mmm smells good. Did you make this Kagome?" he asked her. They were all confused since they thought Amie was making their dinner.

"Yes I did. And I hope you and your father enjoy it." She smiled and purposely left Sesshomaru out.

He rolled his eyes and looked at his salad. "Kagome."

She glanced over to him irritated that he hadn't even touched his food and was going to complain. "What Sesshomaru?"

"I don't like carrots." He pushed his salad away.

Kagome took a deep breath. "Well they're good for you. So now you do." She said and pushed the bowl back. And he then pushed it away again.

"No. I don't." he said with an attitude. And they continued for about a minute just to get the last word in.

"You two are acting like your married or something." Inuyasha cut in after seeing enough. Kagome and Sesshomaru both snorted at the statement.

Kagome took the salad and shoved it in front of Sesshomaru with finality. "You're going to eat it!" she walked back into the kitchen. 'He is so stupid.' she said as she began to clean up. After a few minutes she walked back out to see if they needed anything. They were fine and Sesshomaru was eating his salad, carrots and all. 'Good boy' she thought. When she finished cleaning up she cut a piece of the food for herself and ate it. It was delicious. When she finished she went to the dining room.

The men were all gone and so she picked up their plates to wash them off. After everything was back where it was supposed to be she went upstairs.

On the way there she ran into Lylah who must have been looking for her, "Kagome, there you are. Master Sesshomaru has called you to his room." the girl said and walked off when Kagome gave her a nod of understanding.

Kagome went in his room to find him sitting at his desk doing paper work. What's new? She was tired and not in any argue type of mood so she just calmly asked, "Did you need something?"

"Yes, come over here." he waved his hand toward the desk, "you're going to help me with some of this so I can get some sleep and so you can make yourself useful." She ignored his comment not looking for a fight and sat on the ground next to him. He handed her a bunch of papers. "Some of these documents are one page long. Put them in a pile. The ones that are of multiple pages you are to staple and then add them to your pile," and he continued reading.

"Don't you have a secretary for this?"

"No. They never do anything right and I'd rather not spend my time watching them. I do everything myself." he said.

"That seems like a lot of work for just one person," she said with concern, "but your dad helps you right?"

Sesshomaru scoffed giving her the answer. In reality his father didn't do anything. Sesshomaru would inherit the company in approximately two years from this upcoming New Year, so Sesshomaru did almost everything. It was which reminded him that he's gonna have to find some money grabbing bitch to take to the new year ball for the company that his dad has most likely started planning already. Deciding not to waste anymore time he tried to finish everything for the night.

"If you ever need me to help you with this stuff just let me know. This is a lot for just one person to handle." she looked away slightly embarrassed for helping him seeing as they we're enemies as of late.

"You want to do me a favor?" he asked expecting some smart remark.

"I'm not helping you! I just feel bad for you. It's not help." she said.

"Yes it is" he gave a light laugh.

"Oh whatever Sesshomaru, you call it what you want." she said knowing she wouldn't win this one. She knew that she was helping him. But heaven forbid she admit to it; obvious or not.

Sesshomaru didn't bother saying thank you as he knew how she felt about _helping _him. At least now he'll just use Kagome to take some of the work load off him. He smiled gratefully at her knowing she could only see him looking if she looked up but she wouldn't.

An hour passed when put his last paper in the pile for her to get to and stood up to stretch a little. It was time for bed and he couldn't wait. He walked around her still figure to his dresser. Then he turned around and looked at her. She was fast asleep with her back leaning on his desk and her head facing down. He sighed and chose to deal with her after he got ready.

When he finished getting undressed and put on some sweat pants he slipped into bed. It was a reflex and when he remembered her he just thought, 'I don't feel like getting up I'm already comfortable. Whenever she wakes up she'll go to her room,' liking his idea he shut his eyes and quickly fell asleep.

Later into the night Kagome started to lean over in her sleep. She fell to the side and hit her head on the floor waking her up. "uhgghmm," she yawned. 'Why am I on the floor?' she thought, 'hmm beds over there.' she crawled over to the bed and got in. She was on one side and Sesshomaru was on the other so neither noticed one another. Kagome fell fast asleep.

Somehow during their sleep they're bodies came together. Both of them slept even better like that. In the morning Sesshomaru was the first to rise. He went to move his arms to stretch but found that there was a weight holding his arm down. He paused his actions, confused at this, and looked down. 'What?' he was so lost.

Kagome somehow was in his bed with him asleep. He had his pinned arm around her rib area as she held on to him with an arm on his chest and her leg draped over one of his resting in between. He cleared his throat. Kagome didn't move. He cleared his throat again. She stirred and stayed asleep. He cleared his throat for the third time but very loudly. Finally she stirred some more but stretched and woke up.

She gasped and looked up to his face, "Sesshomaru!" she yelled, "what the hell am I doing in your bed?"

"I don't know Kagome you tell me? I left you sleeping on the floor over there," he nodded towards the desk, "and do you mind getting off of me. I have to get ready." he said and watched her face.

Slowly she had recognition of what happened and blushed at him getting up, "Sorry. I was so tired it didn't even register that this wasn't my room. But I don't know how we ended up all curled up cause I fell asleep by myself." she defended.

"Hmmm" was all he said as he got up and undressed right in front of her.

She gasped and covered her eyes preparing to yell at him, "Sesshomaru what is wrong with you I'm right here!" Sesshomaru just turned around. If she was looking she would have seen his male parts.

"It's not like you don't know what it is. I didn't expect you to be so shy." he laughed and walked into his bathroom _locking _the door behind him. Kagome got out of the bed and finished up the papers that she didn't get to last night. Then she made his bed and went to get ready for the day.

It was noon and Kagome was bored as hell. "Wow I'm in a house with its own everything except a roller coaster. How is it I'm soooo board?" she whined to herself walking around the halls. She went to the kitchen and saw Miroku walk out. She ran up to him. "Miroku!" she said happily.

"Yes Kagome?" he faced her.

"I'm bored. Want to hang out?" she asked.

"I can't right now Kagome, I have to go to the city and get some things for Mr. Taisho." he said apologetically.

"Oh okay"

"Maybe next time" he said walking away.

"Yeah maybe next time" she mumbled to herself. 'What now?' she wondered. So she went to see Kaede to see if she could find something to do.

When she got there the door was open a bit and she heard Toga and Kaede talking. She started to walk away when she heard her name stopping her dead in her tracks. So she tiptoed back and listened.

"Kaede, she just can't be trusted yet." Toga said.

"She seems like she can to me. Why can't you have Sesshomaru take her somewhere? They have been spending a lot of time together."

"Yes but they've been at each other's throats the whole time from what I've seen."

"Well I know that but you underestimate me sir. I've had people watching every once in a while. A couple nights ago the two were in the springs together. And from what I was told, sir, if you wouldn't have interrupted, miss Kagome may have lost her innocence with your son."

Kagome was shocked that they talked about it so casually. Even more so that they knew about it; she didn't know anyone else was in the room.

The man was speaking again, "I didn't know that. He told me he hadn't seen her. That sly boy of mine," they both shared a light laugh and there was a slight pause when he gasped, "Aha! I've got an idea. Why don't we have Kagome go with Sesshomaru to the new year celebration? It would save Sesshomaru the time of looking for a girl that we all know only want him for his looks and money. And they both would of course enjoy it immensely."

"That sounds like a very good plan indeed. When should we tell them, sir?"

"Let's let them get used to each other more. We'll let them know when we cross that bridge."

Kagome walked away. She couldn't listen any more. She was mad and happy. She could tell just by their lifestyles that these people's parties were something grand and she would be a guest of honors date. But she didn't like how they just expected her to like the plan and get used to Sesshomaru and get along with him. And they were spying on her! How dare them.

Kagome decided to take out her frustration with a jog. She went to the exercise room and got on the treadmill. She didn't know how long she ran for someone came for her to tell her that Sesshomaru wanted to see her. She felt a lot better and went upstairs to his room.

She saw another chair by his desk and got a smile, "I'm guessing this is for me?" she asked sitting in the chair. Sesshomaru nodded. She was grateful though, "Thank you." she said. He just nodded again and handed her some things. With them working together they got done very fast.

He was impressed, "Kagome thank you. I've never finished this early before." he showed real gratitude even in his eyes. Kagome just looked down and blushed his gaze was making her knees week. What? Even though she didn't like him who could blame her. He was gorgeous.

"So did you need anything else Sesshomaru?" she finally said something. He averted his eyes in thought until he came up with something, "Yes, you. I want a massage," he got up and loosened up his tie in the process of taking it off, "Okay?"

"Are you sure you want a massage? I'm not very good." she did not want to even touch his perfect body. She could not trust herself.

"It will be fine Kagome. I've been so busy that it's been a very long time since I last received one. Yours will feel good anyways." he started to unbutton his shirt and looked at her, "but you smell and you're still sweaty so go take a shower first. I can wait just make it quick."

"Umm, well okay." she got up and left the room.

"Oh and Kagome," he said and she turned around to see what he wanted, "put on something sexy. I'm gonna try to pretend someone who looks good is rubbing my back not," he paused looking for the right word, "you." He smirked and walked out of the hallway into his room.

"Humph" she said walking into her room. She grabbed her sexiest negligee and walked into the bathroom. She hurried up in the shower and put on her clothes. "I'll show him sexy." she growled in the mirror, "I am so sick of him making fun of me for my looks. I know I'm not ugly. This will shut him up for good," she said as she put on the outfit.

It was just a silk thong for the bottom. The top was very cute. It was made of silk and right on her bust line was a line of silk tying into a bow in the middle. Where the straps connected with the rest of the garment were bows also. Kagome threw on a robe and went to his room.

"Is this good enough for you?" she asked walking in the room and taking off the robe after she closed the door. He looked at her and his jaw literally dropped a little. Kagome was looking good enough to eat. He had to look away as he felt himself harden and he nodded at her. She was pleased with his speechlessness and pranced over to him.

He was sitting on the bed with just a pair of underwear on. She could see the bulge and got a bit nervous. 'Oh jeez, maybe this worked a little too much' she thought seeing his reaction to her. "So, where do I start?" she asked him eager to get this over with.

He turned on his back and said, "Wherever you want. I would like a full body so I don't care."

"And when do I stop?" she asked.

He stilled all movement and relaxed, "When I fall asleep." Kagome rolled her eyes. 'Can I ring your neck while I'm at it?' she asked him mentally and giggled causing him to glance at her.

Sesshomaru just couldn't believe she looked so good. 'Maybe this wasn't a good idea.' he scolded himself. He wasn't supposed to be attracted to her. All he ever did was tease her. He was gonna have to watch himself from then on. He felt Kagome sit on his butt and her small dainty hands rub the oil that was by him on his back. That did it he was instantly turned on. He tried to ignore the feeling but after a few minutes he realized he couldn't.

He started to turn around which made her move off of him. When she was next to him he turned and leaned back on his arms fully showing his full erection pressing against his underwear. She gasped at his size and looked away. He looked at her, "Kagome. As hard as this is for me to say you look ravishing right now." She only blushed deeper and he continued, "I wasn't planning this but I can't ignore the fact that I want you right now. But I know if I do anything with you we'll both regret it."

She nodded happily hoping he wouldn't do anything and he continued his speech, "I know you're very innocent but you are mine. And I can do with you whatever I want." He leaned back on the bed and smiled, "take of my underwear and start sucking," he finished with.

Kagome looked at him pissed like no other, "Excuse you! I am not going to do that you pervert." She got up to leave when his voice stopped her.

"You will do whatever I tell you to do or I'll send you back to whoever you were bought from," he threatened, "and I'm not a pervert I am a man and I have my needs and you are not to tease me with the way you dress. It's too late for that now you've done it. So get over here now." He commanded her and she obeyed. "Little did she know that their fight had turned him on even more. He took his clothes off himself as she walked over looking scared.

He scared her. Good. He smirked at her as she got in between his legs. She slowly lowered her head to his member and began to open her mouth. She slid her lips all the way down his shaft deep throating it and went up and back down. She gave head like a pro Sesshomaru thought to himself, enjoying it. After about 20 minutes he felt himself begin to tremble. He knew it was coming and right before he busted he grabbed her by the hair and held her head with his mouth over his dick causing her to swallow his juices. When he was done he looked at her face. She had a few tears in her eyes and a couple slid out down her cheek.

"You can leave now." he said. But he didn't expect the slap that rung throughout the room. His cheek burned and he looked at her.

She glared at him with fire in her eyes. "I hate you!" she yelled and ran to her room. Even from across the hall he could hear her sobs.

He felt like such an ass. Never in his life had a girl not wanted to please him. He didn't understand what the big deal was. 'Whatever,' he thought, 'she'll get over it.' and he rolled to the side rubbing his face where she had hit him. After a while he fell asleep.

Kagome was so upset. She felt so violated. Why would he make her do that what kind of monster was he? She just kept crying until she fell asleep.

The next morning she woke up and went into his room. It was the weekend but she knew he worked anyways. She put his papers away and made his bed as fast as she could. But she wasn't fast enough because he called her name as she walked out of the room. She didn't want to hear it though she was pissed. "Don't talk to me." she threw over her shoulder and walked off.

Sesshomaru didn't try knowing what he did was wrong. He was in the shower thinking about what he did and was ashamed at himself.

Kagome didn't have anyone to talk to about it either. She found out from Amiee that Inuyasha was visiting family out of town and would be gone for a month. Now she had nobody. She went back to her room and just lay in bed the whole day. Then at night when Sesshomaru got home she went to his room after dinner to sort papers. The whole time she was there she didn't say one word.

"Kagome, I apologize for earlier. I should have never made you do that. Even if you turned me on like that I should have had more control over myself." She didn't say anything. "Please don't ignore me." she did though. "I'm not going to beg." he said. When his answer was silence he gave up and the two worked in quiet.

It stayed that way for a whole week. Neither of them talking to the other and they both pretended the other didn't exist. Then one night Sesshomaru had had enough. He understood that what he did was wrong but he was sick of hearing, or not hearing, about it. Was she gonna hold a grudge against him forever. At least he's not like some other guy who would have just fucked her then and there.

When she was in his room he went into boardroom mode. "Sit down," he demanded as he stood up, "what I did was wrong. I apologized for it and was sincere. Now you've blown this whole thing out of proportion Kagome and it will end now." he said. "If you want to act the way you have been any longer then I won't hesitate to take you to my bed and do what I had really wanted to do that night. Do you understand?" He didn't really ask, it was more like telling her she better understand. He sat down and got to work pulling out his laptop and going through messages.

Kagome had her hands in her lap and then looked up to him. "Sesshomaru, what you did was wrong. But I guess I should have teased you in the first place, and I have been only making it worse. I don't want to forgive you but I know I'm stuck with you no matter what. So I guess that I should try to forgive you." He looked at her. Sesshomaru felt like a heavy weight had been lifted off his shoulders. "Thank you."

"By the way Kagome, don't ever wear that around me again." He said with total seriousness.

Kagome cracked a smile, "So you do think I look good" she teased. He rolled his eyes.

He should have never said anything in the first place, "I don't think you look good I just like the outfit." he said.

"Oh face it Sesshomaru. You think I'm hott." she laughed at his irritation.

The rest of the time they were together before she left the room was spent of her making fun of him being attracted to her. He didn't know when the comedian showed up but Kagome wouldn't stop. Finally when they were done he took her hand and led her out of the room practically yanking her arm out the socket. He led her out to the hallway and to her door.

When they got there he pushed her back to the door and pressed his body against hers seductively as he spoke, "Yes it's true Kagome. I am somehow attracted to you. But guess what? I know you like my body too." he said which shut her up quick.

He backed off and went over to his room. He turned around to see her body frozen to the spot where he left her and winked at her right before he closed his door. Kagome's body finally regained power and she turned around and entered her room. 'Did he just wink at me?' she thought and smiled to herself as she changed her clothes and went to bed.

* * *

AN hey everyone I hope you like it. So we're finally getting some chemistry between these two. Well just remember that the more reviews I get, the faster I type ;)


	5. Living the Good Life

AN: Hey everyone, i got this chapter up as fast as i could. i hope you like it. you know the drill...blah, blah, feedback, blah, blah, what do you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own the car in this story. It's real and not mine so yeah.

* * *

Kagome woke up the next morning in a really good mood. She went over to Sesshomaru's room as usual and tidied up a bit. Then she showered and got ready for the day. She threw on a pair of socks and some sweats and a tank. When she was finished getting ready she walked over to the library. She got a couple of books out and started reading. After about five minutes she heard a low growl. It was her tummy. So she sighed and put the book down. She was the type that even the little sound of a grumbling tummy would not allow her to concentrate. She put the book down with it open so she wouldn't lose her page and headed to the kitchen.

Amie wasn't in there yet and Kagome didn't want to mess anything up so she just grabbed a bowl of fruit loops and some chocolate milk and left. When she got to the library she took her food over to the desk and started eating it. While she ate she thought about the new year party she would be going to. 'I wonder if I should tell Sesshomaru about his dad's and Kaede's plan? Yeah why not.' She finished eating and left her bowl and cup on the desk. She went over to the chairs by the fireplace, picked up her book, and sat down to finish reading. She was so engrossed in her book she didn't even realize how late it was until she heard a familiar voice.

"You've been in here since I left this morning," Sesshomaru said as he sat in the chair next to hers.

She blushed at her tendency to be a book worm, "Yeah, I uh, love to read. And there are so many books in here. I just couldn't help myself. Is it time for me to help you with your work?" she asked him.

He just shook his head, "No, I will be fine by myself tonight." he said getting up to walk out.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes, Kagome. Thank you though. I will see you tomorrow." He said closing the door.

Kagome felt a warm fuzzy feeling in her tummy and realized immediately what it was. "Oh god." she said with shock, "What is wrong with me? Why the hell do I have a crush on him?" She sighed worriedly. 'I can't like him. What would be the point? So we could fall in love and be together forever until I escape? Why me? I always get stuck in the strangest situations. I could write a book on my life and probably make millions.' she laughed at herself. 'Oh yeah, I forgot I wanted to tell Sesshomaru about the party.'

She set the book down on the table and looked out the window. 'Wow it is late.' She picked up her empty cereal bowl and cup from earlier and took it to the kitchen to clean up.

When she was done she knocked on the door to Sesshomaru's room. She heard him say enter and walked in closing the door behind her. He looked over at her raising an eyebrow.

"Sesshomaru, I forgot that I wanted to talk to you about something." she said walking toward him and sitting at the edge of his bed not too far away. He turned his whole body around and faced her, waiting for her to speak.

"Well, I overheard your dad and Kaede talking about that party they were going to have." she said causing Sesshomaru to inwardly groan.

"What about it?" he asked.

"They want me to be your date. Oh but wait there's more," she started to laugh, "they said that we're gonna enjoy it." she said, "Ha as if I would though, I mean with _you_ as my date?" she lied falling back on the bed.

"Hmm, that doesn't sound very good to me either. But compared to you I should look even more dashing than I would have before, so I could use this to my advantage." he retorted making her sit straight up.

"Rigghttt," she said, "I feel the same way. Except your ugly will make my beautiful look even more beautiful; if that's even possible."

"Oh trust me Kagome, I don't think it's possible for you to look any better." he said with a fake sadness and turned around. When his back was turned he heard a heaving noise and then a split second later one of his pillows hit his head. He turned around and looked at her.

She gave him a innocent face, "What?"

"Nothing Kagome." he shook his head.

"That's right nothing. I'm going to bed," he heard her shuffle of the bed, "night" she said as she closed the door.

* * *

The next few weeks had become a routine for Kagome and Sesshomaru. They wake up, Sesshomaru takes a shower while Kagome cleans up and gets his papers and computer packed up and ready to go, sometimes as of late she even picked out his clothes and left them on the bed for him, then she would take a shower and find something to do for the day while Sesshomaru went to work, Sesshomaru ate dinner with his father, and then he and Kagome would work together and have light conversations before going to sleep.

* * *

A couple days passed and Kagome was sound asleep in her bed. Someone started to shake her shoulder and woke her up. She grumbled and opened her eyes giving them a rub first. Then she looked at whoever it was that just couldn't let whatever they wanted wait for an hour.

"Hey there." a younger man said to her.

Kagome looked up, "Inuyasha!" she said fully awake. She jumped out of bed and gave him a hug. "I can't believe you're finally back."

"Did you miss me?" he asked.

"Of course I missed you." she said hugging him even tighter, "thanks for telling me good bye, or even telling me that you were leaving for a month." Inuyasha laughed.

"Yeah I didn't really tell anyone; I just left. So don't worry you're not the only one." he said laughing, "So what have I missed?" he asked after they both sat on the bed.

Kagome decided not to tell him about what happened with Sesshomaru after he left. "Oh nothing really, just acting like I'm a wife to your brother, but without the love, and care." she joked. He laughed with her and they just caught up with each other until it was time for Kagome to help Sesshomaru get ready.

Having Inuyasha back home was great. Kagome would usually hang out with him while Sesshomaru was at work. When Sesshomaru got home she went with him and that was usually the time Inuyasha went out on dates. Yes plural, he never seemed to have a girl for more than a week.

One day about a month after Inuyasha got home, Sesshomaru called for Kagome right after he got off work. She greeted him at the front entrance.

"Is everything okay?" she asked concerned as to why he called for her. It was a first.

"Yes Kagome everything is fine. I wanted to invite you to dinner though." he said and walked off into the dining room. Kagome looked at her feet and smiled following him. She was never invited to the family dinner and it made her feel important. She went in the room and Sesshomaru had a chair pulled out and was standing behind it, "you can sit here," he said and she hurried over and sat down as he pushed her in.

"Thank you," she said blushing as he sat next to her. Toga walked in the room and sat down. He noticed Kagome sitting next to his son and was surprised.

"Kagome, what are you doing here?" he asked smiling at his eldest son. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at his father's insinuation.

"I invited her to dinner father. She has been very helpful to me and I wanted to show some appreciation." he answered. Kagome felt like a school girl. She just looked at the table and couldn't stop the smile on her face. You know, the smile that you have to strain all your face muscles to hold it away and then you look even dumber than before with the new face you're making.

They ate something she had never heard of but will never forget the taste of. Inuyasha didn't come to diner so it was just the three of them. Until Toga for some reason said he felt ill, although he looked fine, and went upstairs. So it left Sesshomaru and poor Kagome with her face probably stained red from how much she blushed.

She felt like she was on a date. Free food that tasted amazing from the guy who asked her to eat with him, and it was only the two of them, and they even had dessert and some wine. During the meal Sesshomaru asked Kagome about her life. She told him everything from her childhood which took forever and probably was why they were getting inebriated off of all the drinks.

When they finally decided they were done talking they walked upstairs together. Kagome wasn't much of a drinker so Sesshomaru had to help her balance herself as they went upstairs. She asked him if they were going to work together that night in a very slurred voice and he told her no, and that if he did she would probably staple her fingers together. So he took her to her room and walked her over to the bed. She sat down and started to lean over and fell asleep before her head even hit the pillow. Sesshomaru looked at her for a few moments and walked out to his room.

After that they would usually eat dinner together, and usually Toga would get sick and leave them and Inuyasha would get an important phone call that took all of dinner time with him in his room.

Usually the two would stay up late after they finished his paper work and just talk about the most random things. Well actually it was more like Kagome would talk and Sesshomaru would listen, nod, and occasionally have an input.

* * *

During Christmas time, Inuyasha let Kagome use his phone to call her family back in the states that were probably opening gifts. She waited until the exact time every year that it was present time.

She told her mom that it was the best gift she could give them. Her mother agreed. Kagome then talked to her younger brother who said he made her something and it was waiting till she came home. Then Kagome talked to her grandpa who yelled at her for not being there to open his gift. She got back on the phone with her mom and they just had small talk.

Then when Inuyasha left the room to get something Kagome got serious, "Mom can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course dear, you can talk to me about anything."

"Okay well I need some advice. Let's say that I have a crush on someone. But he doesn't like me. Or at least I don't know if he does. And we act like we're husband and wife; like with me helping him get ready in the morning, and eating dinner with him every night with just the two of us, and us always talking about everything."

"Well honey I don't see any problem with that."

"Yes but what if I plan to leave him and there's no point in liking him or taking it any further? Or what if I want to take it further? I just- uh- I don't even know how I feel or why I'm making such a big deal from this. But I always am blushing around him and I get the weirdest feelings when we're together and-"

"Kagome," her mother interrupted, "it seems to me that deep down this boy means a lot to you."

"What should I do mom?" she asked.

"Follow your heart baby. Obviously you like him for some reason. Remember honey, we Higurashi's are an optimistic people," her mom joked, "I have faith that you'll do what's best."

"Thanks mom. You always know how to help me feel better." Kagome smiled into the receiver.

"You're welcome sweetie, and thanks for calling, I haven't been happier to hear your voice since the day you were born." she said with a light laugh. The two women said their goodbyes and got off the phone.

Kagome set it down on Inuyasha's night stand and left the room. She went to her own room to think on what her mom said. When she walked in she saw Sesshomaru in there, going through her closet.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

"Looking for something suitable for you to wear." he answered but it only confused her more.

"Why?" she asked now.

"Because we are going out," he answered looking at her shocked face, "I am taking you to buy the dress for the party."

Kagome hadn't left the house in months and she was just so happy. She jumped on his back as he was looking and hugged him tight, "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" she chanted

He just nodded and kept going through the clothes as she looked over his shoulder while he leaned over for her to stay on his back. As he shuffled through some of the clothes she would ask _why not that one_ or _oh I like that outfit_ and he would give a reason to not to wear it. Finally he found something and stood straight up showing it off.

"This is perfect," he said handing her the outfit. She took it from him and told him to turn around. He did and once she was sure he wouldn't look she got undressed.

She put on a white short sleeved button up with a black outline before all the edges. Then she donned a sexy black skirt that started right below her ribs tight around her flat midsection. It hugged her hips and thighs straightening out around midthigh and going down to just above the knee. She put on a pair of two inch black heels and a found a black bracelet. When she was done, she looked at Sesshomaru to tell him he could turn around. He was already staring though.

"Sesshomaru! I told you to turn around." she accused.

"I did," he waved her off, "but you were taking too long. Don't worry I didn't see anything. But I will say that I'm impressed Kagome. You look a lot better than I thought you would." he checked her out some more.

She looked away smiling and said, "Okay well thanks. Umm are you ready?"

He nodded and took her hand. They got to the front door and she could feel her heart racing. She was going outside. They opened the door and Kagome was greeted by the freezing cold air. Sesshomaru had forgotten that she didn't have a jacket and was so absorbed in her beauty that he forgot to get one. He did the only thing he could to keep her warm, or at least that's what he told himself, as he wrapped his arms around her to warm her up. His touch sent her skin on fire and it was better than any coat.

They walked their way to the car and he opened the passenger door of his black SSC Ultimate Aero and she got in. She didn't know what was better, being outside, or being in this really nice car. This family really is living the good life. They drove to the city in no time and Kagome loved the attention people gave them for the car. If only it were summer.

They pulled up to a store and got out the car. They were in the expensive part of the city but Sesshomaru still outshined everyone there. They got in the store and were led upstairs. After about an hour of looking at dresses together they choose the perfect one.

It was navy blue. It was strapless and hugged every curve of her body until it got to her knees to where it slowly flared out with the width of the bottom a little bit wider than her waist. It went all the way to the floor and had the smallest tail. Directly under the bust was a sash that was about 3 inches wide. It went around to her back where it tied in a fan shape with the buttons that you couldn't tell were there. The tail of the bow went about calf length. There were the smallest sequins on the breast area and right along the bottom of the dress. It was perfect.

Then Kagome got a silver pair of stilettos with a clear heel that was 4 and a half inches high. They went downstairs to pay. The girl at the cashier was a skinny little blonde who couldn't seem to take her eyes off of Sesshomaru, Kagome noticed.

She rang them up, "Hello… it'll be $2,302.57 please." Sesshomaru nodded and handed his card to the girl as Kagome tried not to faint. She wanted to say something to stop the girl from swiping the card but found out that she was too shocked to speak.

She felt like she was being drugged again. Maybe she was, why the hell else would they buy her a dress that cost so much? She didn't even notice the cold air as Sesshomaru guided her to his car and they drove off.

"Kagome, are you okay?" he asked with concern in his eyes. She only answered back nodding her head. "Are you sure?" he asked again.

This time she answered, "Why did you spend that much money?"

He looked at her, "What do you mean?" he asked.

She said, "That was so expensive, why would you just waste all that money?"

"It was no big deal," he shrugged it off. Even though he was driving she couldn't resist the urge to reach across the seat and latch herself onto his neck.

"Thank you," she said.

They spent the rest of the day shopping for jewelry and then went out to dinner at a restaurant. The waiter sat them down and gave them menus asking what type of wine they would like. Sesshomaru ordered it and the man walked off. They ordered their food when he came back and he took their menus.

Kagome was the first to speak, "Wow Sesshomaru today was amazing I don't know how many times I've said this but thank you so much. I feel like a princess to be honest."

"Well I think you deserved all this." he told her in all seriousness. After some small talk their dinner arrived and Kagome savored every bite. She never tasted food like this before. Sesshomaru was pleased that she enjoyed it all. When they were done with their meal he ordered dessert. Something simple; chocolate cake baked with little milk chocolate chips in it, with a scoop of vanilla ice cream, and caramel drizzled over it all.

Although Sesshomaru wasn't the biggest one for words he was an excellent listener and remembered Kagome telling him what kinds of food she liked. He was sure this dessert would be her favorite.

He didn't know why but for some reason he felt the need to impress her. The look on her face when the treat came showed that she was impressed more with the dessert choice than with the dress it seemed. After she scarfed half of it down she paused to ask him if he wanted some. He shook his head no. So she finished it all.

"Oh wow. That was delicious. If I died I'd think I was in heaven." she said smiling at nothing. He paid the tab and the left together. She was tired from the day and couldn't wait to go to sleep. Sesshomaru walked her to her bedroom door.

"Kagome, I have a surprise for you," he said pulling out a black jewelry case and handing it to her.

"Are you serious? Oh my gosh, what is it?" she asked.

He chuckled and pushed on her hands holding the box, "Open it up and find out."She did as she was told and gasped.

It was a gorgeous diamond necklace! It wasn't very long and was circular going just under her collar bone if not right along it. The main chain was of full diamonds and then every other stone there was another hanging down in between the two.

"Oh Sesshomaru this is beautiful. Oh you shouldn't have," she said then frowned at him, "How much was this?" she asked him.

He just smiled, "Not too much." he answered. They were real diamonds so he wouldn't let her know how much it really cost. She was the type of girl who'd get guilty for having enough money on her neck to feed a third world county for at least a year. She looked up at him dreamily holding the box to her heart. He spoke, "Don't lose it."

"I would never," she answered back dreamily. She didn't notice how close they were standing until she felt his breath on her face. She let him take over her mind as soon as she felt his finger tilt her head upwards. Their lips met in a chaste kiss. It was small but they both felt the fireworks.

They broke apart and she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. 'How is it he stays so calm when I feel like I'm about to explode?' she asked herself.

He wasn't though. Inside he was trying not to grab her and take it to the next level. "Good night," he whispered as he backed away going into his room watching her like a hawk.

She couldn't find her voice though so she just nodded with a small smile on her face as she backed into her room closing the door. She leaned on the wood and sighed. Then she put the beloved necklace and dress away and jumped on her bed hugging her pillow before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

AN: dont forget to review. let me know if you like the chapter and/or story so far. any comments? okay well you know what to do.


	6. New Years pt 1: Kisses

AN: Thank you everyone for the reviews it made me feel so confident and I'm happy that you all are enjoying my story I also got a little constructive criticism and I agree with you[the person who wrote it] and thank you I should have thought about that more. Keep reviewing!

* * *

A few days passed without anything eventful happening. This morning was New Years Eve. Kagome woke up the same time as usual, and went into Sesshomaru's room. She forgot to ask if he was going to work or not the day before and wanted to make sure.

Most wouldn't but he was the type of guy who could go to rehab for working as much as he did. She entered and saw that he was asleep.

Kagome went over to his bed and gently woke him up, "Sesshomaru," she shook his upper arm, "Sesshomaru," she repeated a bit louder. He started to stir. "Are you going to work today?" she quietly asked.

Sesshomaru let out a yawn and said, "What do you think," while he got up and stretched a little.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Sorry I just wanted to make sure."

"Well I don't work today. It is the day for the party so I suggest you eat, bathe, and start getting ready." He said slowly getting up.

She just looked at him, "Why? Its only 8 am, and the party doesn't start till 6, that's uhmm," she paused, "10 hours."

"Just listen to me Kagome, oh and by the way, I plan on taking you to get your nails done today."

"Okay cool," she smiled. Kagome used to love getting her nails done. She left him to do whatever he did and took herself a nice long bath. When she finished she walked in her room and Lylah was sitting on her bed.

"Kagome," she said, "Sesshomaru said as that soon as you are ready, to meet him in the family room so he can take you to the beauty salon. Oh and he said to bring a coat."

"Okay thank you," Kagome said dismissing the girl. She put on a pair of sweat pants and some sandals. Yes it was the dead of winter but she couldn't wear socks and shoes if she got a pedicure. She threw on a green tank and a coat and left her room. She walked over to the family room and knocked on the door. Sesshomaru answered it asking if she was ready and she said yes.

They left the house and got in his car. Kagome closed her eyes and leaned back as he drove. They got there and he helped her out of the vehicle. Her toes were red and cold and she couldn't feel them very well. Luckily for her the ground was all salted so there wasn't snow for her to walk in. When they got in the store Sesshomaru went up to the girl working there and told her that Kagome could have whatever she wanted. The girl nodded and waved Kagome over. When Kagome got up he sat down and pulled out his blackberry and started texting people.

The girl started with her fingernails. Kagome got gels with a French tip but she also had a blue line right in between the color change. Then on her thumbs she got a silver design painted on the corner. Then they started her pedicure and gave her an amazing foot massage. The girl spoke to her, "You and your boyfriend make a cute couple. I've got to admit I do envy you because he sure is handsome."

Kagome looked at her, "Well thank you, but he's not my boyfriend," she laughed. 'Although I wish I could say he was.'

The girl spoke again, "So he's free game?" she joked.

"No," Kagome answered back with all seriousness causing the girl to shut up and finish. She got white tips and she went over to the counter to let it dry. Sesshomaru paid the girl and sat next to Kagome as she waited for the timer to go off.

"How do you think it came out?" she asked moving a bit so he could see her nails and toes. He looked for a moment and nodded in approval. When the timer went off Sesshomaru handed Kagome her coat and helped her put it on. They walked over to the car and got in.

"Thank you Sesshomaru. I love getting this stuff done so yeah. Thanks." she said looking over at him.

He just nodded, "It is no big deal. But nevertheless you're welcome." They drove back to the house. He left her at the door to get ready while he went to get some lunch. Kagome was getting so excited.

When she got to her room she looked at the time. "One o'clock. So that's four more hours to go." she said as she took off her clothes and put on a robe. She walked around the house and found Lylah. "Hey Lylah can you help me do my hair?" she asked.

The girl turned around, "Sure thing Kagome." They went back to Kagome's room and she sat down on the chair telling Lylah what she wanted done. Apparently Lylah was really good at doing hair because it came out better than Kagome imagined.

She thanked her sincerely and then Lylah left

"Okay back to the count down," Kagome joked with herself, "Alright so now I have two and a half more hours. Well I could get some food and then do my make up and get dressed. By then I should be done." She walked down to the Kitchen and made some food eating it in there.

Then when she was done she did her makeup. Kagome put some cover up on her eye lids to her brows just so that the makeup would hold better. She put black eye line on her upper lid very lightly. Then around that she put on a shimmery blue liner above it and around the outside of her eye going under but not past the length of her bottom lashes. She put silver eye shadow on her top lid. Then put a dark blue on the outside quarter of the lid and in the crease half way through blending it in. She finished her eyes by putting on some black mascara on her top and bottom lashes. She didn't add any blush but did put on a hint of pink lip stick, and then a clear gloss over it.

Lylah knocked on her door and told her that Sesshomaru was waiting in the foyer for her. Kagome thanked her and told her to give him the message that she would be down shortly. When she finished the last touches on her makeup she then put on her dress, grabbed her heels, and the box with her necklace in it. It was around five when she left the room.

Kagome felt amazing. She had never in her life looked like this and she felt like a real princess. When she got by the stairs she stopped to put on her shoes. Throughout the days she had spent some time walking in them to break them in.

She got to the top of the stairs and cleared her throat in an attempt to get Sesshomaru's attention. He turned around and was stunned. Kagome looked gorgeous. She had her hair up in a bun with tendrils of hair falling out curled to perfection. She also had her bangs straightened and framing her face. There were little clips in her hair as decorations.

He just wanted to follow her every word as if her beauty cast a spell on him. He glided over to the bottom of the stairs to wait for her as she gracefully walked down looking at him the whole time.

Kagome thought she was going to faint when she saw Sesshomaru. He had on a black tux and his hair was drawn into a long pony tail at the nape of his neck. When she got to the bottom of the stairs she gave him the box, "I wanted you to put it on for me." she told him.

Sesshomaru, who was too stunned for words, just nodded with his eyes wide and mouth slightly open. Kagome turned around and he put the necklace on her, while running his hands across her neck and shoulders at the same time.

Finally, he found his voice, "Words cannot describe the way you look tonight."

She turned around and blushed, "Thank you." They left together in a limo instead of his car. When she got in she saw Inuyasha with a girl she had never seen before, and Toga.

The new girl looked at Kagome and smiled, "Hi, I'm Sara." she said.

Kagome smiled back, "I'm Kagome." The girls, Inuyasha, and Toga chattered on the whole ride. Sesshomaru was more silent than usual but it was only because he couldn't get the girl next to him off of his mind.

They arrived at this huge hall with for the most part a glass roof. They got out and walked in the crowd; everyone looking at Sesshomaru and Kagome. The two made a lovely couple.

Everyone sat at a table with their names on a chair. Then Toga got up and went to the stage to give a speech. It was about how they were having the party to celebrate another year of success and progress for the company.

Then the announcement nobody expected came, "I know that you all are looking forward to two more years with me at the head of the company but I have a surprise for every single person in the room." he paused for dramatic effect while smiling, "I have decided," he paused again, "Sesshomaru will be taking over in exactly one year from tomorrow." he finished. At first the crowd gasped in their surprise. Then they all applauded and ushered for Sesshomaru to come up. He walked over and was given the mike by his dad, who went back to the table.

"I was not expecting this." he said, "Thank you father." and he continued talking to the crowd.

At the table Toga sat down by Kagome, "So, what do you think Kagome?" he asked her.

"About what?" she looked away from Sesshomaru to his father.

"About me giving Sesshomaru the company a year earlier." he clarified.

"Oh. Well I think it is a good idea," She glanced back at Sesshomaru. "He deserves it." she answered honestly. Toga nodded.

Then they both turned around to finish listening to Sesshomaru speak. When he was done, he thanked everyone for coming, and sat down with his family. He thanked his father again. Sesshomaru turned to Kagome, "Would you honor me with a dance?" he asked her.

She practically swooned at his request, "I would love to."

They walked out on the dance floor and shared a few songs. After a while though Sesshomaru started noticing the stares all the men were giving Kagome, causing him to tighten his hold.

Every once in a while a brave or stupid guy would come up to them so he could ask to dance with Kagome but once Sesshomaru got a glimpse of him, he cast a glare, causing every one of them to walk away.

At 11:59 pm everybody gathered around the dance floor with a countdown.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" everyone in the crowd yelled; looking up as fireworks went off above the building.

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru, "Well, I'm waiting," she said rather loudly since the fireworks were still going off.

"For what?" Sesshomaru asked her.

Kagome rolled her eyes and grabbed his neck pulling him into a kiss. Sesshomaru was at least to say surprised, but he did what any sane man would do when a girl like her kissed him. He kissed back. She didn't let go until about a minute. When they broke apart from the kiss that went from a peck to passionate, there were a few people looking and _aww_ing at them.

Sesshomaru was still a little dazed, "What was that for?" he asked, looking at her as they still stood close.

"I wanted a New Years kiss." she said and looked away blushing.

That was until he gently held her face and turned her back to him. They locked eyes for just a moment. Then Sesshomaru kissed her. It was only a peck, but she hadn't expected it in the first place.

"What was that for?" she wanted to know. They first minute of the new year was over and so why would he want to kiss her?

Sesshomaru sent her a small smile, "I wanted a kiss."

* * *

AN: I know this was really short but it was the perfect place to stop.

Review please.


	7. New Years pt 2: Loving

AN: Okay everyone here is the second part from the last chapter. Review and tell me what you think.

* * *

_"I wanted a New Years kiss." she said and looked away blushing. That was until he gently held her face and turned at back to him. They locked eyes for just a moment. Then Sesshomaru kissed her. It was only a peck but she didn't expect it anyways._

"_What was that for?" she wanted to know. Sesshomaru sent her a small smile, "I wanted a kiss."_

Kagome blushed some more. Then small shot glasses were passed out to everyone in the room. Toga got everyone's attention and on his mark, all in the room took their first drink of the year.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, "Mm! What is this stuff Sesshomaru?" she asked.

He looked at her and said, "Nothing you need to know about."

"Why not?" she asked.

"You're not even old enough to drink Kagome. Ask me in two years and I will gladly enlighten you." Kagome rolled her eyes giving up.

Her feet were feeling a little sore from dancing the whole night, "Can we sit down?" she asked him. He nodded, taking her hand and guiding her to their seats.

This time when they got there, the table for eight was completely full. There was Toga, Sara, Inuyasha, and 3 other people there. Before they took their seats, Sesshomaru introduced Kagome.

"Kagome," he started, "I would like you to meet some of my colleagues in other departments of the company. This is Koga Lobo," he said as a handsome man with blue eyes and long black hair nodded. Sesshomaru nodded his head toward an older man whose hair was white and he was balding at the top of his head, "This is Myoga Pulgo." Lastly, there was a woman with black hair up in a bun. 'She's gorgeous,' Kagome thought. The woman was introduced as Kagura Vienta.

She didn't work for Sesshomaru though; apparently, her father owned a respectful company and she had come to the party in his place, as he was home sick. The way Kagura was looking at Sesshomaru made Kagome want to punch her. Sesshomaru pulled out the chair for Kagome. As she sat down, she saw Kagura's look of jealousy and smirked at her. When Sesshomaru himself sat down, they all began to talk.

"So Kagome," the blue-eyed man said, "you can call me Koga. It's great getting a chance to meet someone as lovely as you."

"Oh, thank you Koga," Kagome answered back flattered.

"Well Kagome," Myoga said, "Call me Myoga. You are new around her I see. Where did you come from?" he asked.

Kagome paused for a moment, "…America." she said.

"Well excuse me for asking but how did you come from America all the way to Japan and end up affiliating yourself with the Taisho's?"

Sesshomaru took the liberty of answering this for her before she did anything stupid, "She was on vacation in China, where she met my dad. He introduced us and now she is living with us," he said smoothly.

Kagome looked over at him, 'Wow he is good. He thought of a way to tell the truth and lie,' she was impressed not that many people could do twist things like that so fast and smoothly.

Myoga nodded his head in comprehension, "I see. Well, miss Kagome, what a lucky girl you are." he said eyeing her necklace. Myoga was a good friend of the Taisho family, and was getting nervous that Kagome had somehow schemed her way into their pockets. He would have to speak with Toga on the matter some time after the party.

Kagome looked over at the table and saw Kagura glaring at her. 'Well I guess if she's gonna look at me like that I should give her a reason too,' Kagome thought. It was immature but she's 19 years old. Making sure that Kagura saw her every move, Kagome tapped on Sesshomaru's shoulder and frowned at him as he looked at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Kagome rubbed her hands on her arms, "I'm just a little chilly." she said knowing what Sesshomaru would do in response. He could be an ass to her sometimes but she knew that he would at any cost be the perfect gentleman in public.

"Here," he said taking off his jacket, "wear this." he handed it to her.

She looked up at him under her lashes, "Thank you," she said giving him a peck on the cheek after he nodded and looked back to finish his conversation.

He paused his actions to look at her, 'Did she really just kiss me?' he thought. Then he quickly gave her a kiss on the lips and started to talk to Myoga about something.

Kagome smiled, 'That worked out better than I thought,' she thought. Then she looked over at Kagura and saw her fuming. Kagome smiled at her, "Is something wrong Kagura? You don't look to well." Then Kagome knew it was time to shut up. One more word or gesture form her and she could already see Kagura jumping over to her side of the table.

For the rest of the party the two girls ignored each other completely. Other than that, the night went on smoothly. Once it hit 3 am, the guests began to leave; A little less than half of them were drunk. Kagome went to the bathroom and on her way over, Koga, who she thought had left caught her.

"Hey Kagome, I was just about to walk out but I saw you and had to talk to you." he said.

"Okay well what is it?" she asked him.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date with me sometime. Whenever is goo-" he was cut off by a smooth baritone voice.

"She will not be going out with _you_ Koga. So I suggest you leave now before anything bad happens." Sesshomaru said, walking up behind Kagome. Koga new exactly what _bad_ meant; his job. So he just waved good bye and left.

Kagome turned around to Sesshomaru, "Thanks" she said as she finished her way down to the bathroom. When she was washing her hands, she heard the door open. It was Kagura. 'Oh crap.' Kagome thought, 'go figure that I'm alone in the bathroom and the only person who comes in is _her._'

Kagura went to the sink next to her and turned the water on running her hands under the stream for only moments. She turned to Kagome, "Listen bitch," she started, "You better watch the way you act towards me. Sesshomaru is mine. Do you understand that?" she said getting real close to the younger woman.

Kagome knew that Kagura could beat her up easily but she just couldn't take the blow to her pride, she had been with the Taisho boys to long for that, "Actually Kagura," she rinsed the soap off her hands trying to ignore the woman seething above her, "I've been living there for around 3 months or something like that, and trust me, you haven't been near the man. Oh and guess what else? He bought me this necklace a few days ago. Isn't that sweet?" she taunted.

Kagura's limits had been passed as she sent a right hook square across Kagome's face causing the girl to stumble on her heels and back up a bit. Kagome looked at Kagura with wide eyes and a red face; she paused in shock from the blow and then jumped on Kagura knocking her down, and pulling her bun to hold her head still as she hit her back for earlier. Kagura shoved Kagome off her and tripped her. Then while Kagome was on her back, Kagura sat on top of her, trapping her down. Just as she was about to give Kagome a punch in the mouth Sara, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru all ran in.

Right before Kagura's fist hit Kagome's face Inuyasha picked her up. Before Kagome could get up and attack Kagura, Sesshomaru grabbed her. Finally, after holding both the struggling women for a moment, the fight was over.

Sesshomaru was the first to speak, "What the hell is going on in here. One second Sara goes to use the bathroom and stops when she gets right before the door. The next minute she is running up to Inuyasha and I, telling us you two are exchanging words that have obviously turned into something more. Why?" he demanded his answer looking at Kagome first.

"She called me a bitch, so I said something mean to her and she hit me." she glared at Kagura.

Sesshomaru looked at the older woman, "Is this true Kagura?" he asked.

The woman nodded, "Yes Sesshomaru it is true. I did call her that, and I did hit her first, but the whole dinner she was taunting me."

"You two didn't say a word to each other, what do you mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"She knows how I feel about you Sesshomaru, and she was flaunting the fact that you were her with her instead of me by flirting with you and kissing you the whole night." Kagura defended.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. With a firm grip on Kagome's arm, he led her out of the bathroom into their limo. Sara and Inuyasha waited until they were in the car to let go of Kagura and follow in suit.

Toga was the last to get in the car and looked around at everyone, "Did I miss something?" he asked when he looked at Kagome. She just shook her head. Toga looked to his son and his head turned away. "Fine," Toga said, "don't tell me, I will find out on my own."

The car ride back was silent. Although Kagome did tell Sara thank you. When they got home Toga went to bed, and Inuyasha went to his room with Sara. Kagome and Sesshomaru went to the Kitchen though.

"So you two were fighting over me?" he asked with humor as he made her an ice pack.

"We weren't fighting over _you._ I was fighting because she called me a B. She was fighting because she is one." Kagome answered.

"Right." he stated sarcastically with a small chuckle, "tilt your head a bit." he said as he held the ice to her now almost bruising chin. "This should heal just fine. You're healthy and we took care of it fast. Let's go upstairs. Keep the ice pack in that spot only. I'll tell you when to take it off," he said looking at his watch.

They went up to his room together. Sesshomaru took off all his clothes but his pants and he lay down as she sat on the edge of his bed irritated at the ice pack she had to hold on her cheek. He stared at her for a moment.

"What?" she snapped.

"Nothing really," he said lazily, "I just wanted to tell you that you looked wonderful tonight."

She looked up at him, "Do you mean it, or are you just saying that?" she asked skeptically.

Sesshomaru shook his head, "No I mean it. I can honestly say that I had never seen a more lovely vision than of you when I first saw you walk down the stairs. You had me stunned." he said as he sat up and edged himself closer to her.

Kagome put the ice on the floor. She cleaned it every day so it was fine. Then she moved over and sat next to him on the bed so that they were both lying down but propped up on their arms.

"To be honest Sesshomaru, I could say the same thing." she whispered in his face. They looked at each other and slowly leaned in for a kiss. Sesshomaru's kiss was forceful and Kagome let out a moan. He took this opportunity to stick his tongue in her mouth and battle with hers. Kagome wasn't going to let him win this small war and their make out session got even more intense.

* * *

Somehow, within the next minute Sesshomaru's hands where on the back of her dress, undoing the bow and grabbing hold of the zipper, and Kagome's hands were running all over his arms and neck. Sesshomaru pulled the zipper down and without even breaking from their kissing her dress was off. All she had left on was a skinny thong and her heels. Sesshomaru grabbed her and placed her on top of him. Although his pants were still on, Kagome could feel his hardness poking at her, begging her to take it out. She ground her hips against him loving the feeling so she did it repeatedly as he ran his hands up her hips to her shoulders stopping at her breasts and tugging on them.

Sesshomaru took a finger to the bottom of her underwear and touched to discover that it was practically soaked through. He rubbed his fingers over her area causing her to moan and lean into his touch. When he moved his hands from underneath her, he went to the back of her thong pulling it apart. She gasped and looked at him.

"I'll buy you a hundred more," he said as he crushed his mouth against hers. He threw the ripped underwear across the ground and flipped her over onto her back. He moved his mouth to her neck and all the way down to her core. She leaned on her arms to get a look at what she was doing but before she looked, she threw her head back in a moan. His tongue had found its way from her mouth to her opening and he knew exactly what to do with it.

Sesshomaru ate her out for about ten minutes rotating from licking her clit, to sticking his tongue in her hole and moving it, to licking all around the folds. When she came in his mouth, he tasted the sweetest nectar in the world. He lapped it all up greedily. He undid his pants and took them off right after her orgasm without her even noticing due to the after effects. He got up from his position between her legs and met her face to face.

They had a breathtaking kiss. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome, "Do you like how that feels?" he asked her seductively. She nodded hurriedly and he continued, "Do you want me to make your body feel like that again?" he asked. She nodded and moaned pulling his mouth down to hers then he positioned the tip of his large member at her opening. Using two fingers, he spread her folds to allow a little more room to fit as he pushed the head in. Then Sesshomaru slammed it in her breaking her barrier as he held her mouth in a kiss to muffle her cry of pain.

A few tears rolled out of her eyes. He didn't want her to hurt anymore so he kissed her and grabbed her hips to hold her still. He went in and out a few times and she started to get wet again. In a few minutes, the pain left. His cue to go was when she wrapped her legs around him and moaned out his name. The moment she did, he slammed in and out of her.

Kagome was so wet and tight. It had been a while since he had taken a virgin, but she felt better than the others did. After some time she had another orgasm and Sesshomaru thought he might go as soon as her walls started throbbing for him. When he could tell she was done with her climax, he pulled out of her. She looked over at him but didn't have time to ask what happened because he roughly flipped her over and grabbed her hips lifting her ass in the air.

She was on all fours and he spread her two back legs out going in between to do her doggy style. She had to grab onto a pillow to muffle her constant moans of pleasure. Sesshomaru just kept ramming himself in her. The sound of skin hitting skin filtered the whole room. Then Kagome saw stars again and all the nerves in her body went off. She hit her peak again. Sesshomaru felt it, as she instantly got wetter and her walls contracted in and out, squeezing him more than before and he finally had a climax of his own. He exploded shooting his seed inside her.

Although she was inexperienced, she knew he had come, because she could feel him throbbing inside her as he held it in her so that she could squeeze every last drop of him out. After a moment or so, he pulled himself all the way out. Kagome fell to one side and Sesshomaru did so as well right beside her. They got close and both fell into a deep sleep, both feeling better mentally and physically than ever before.

* * *

AN: hey every one...okay so what did you think? please let me know. and this was the first time i ever wrote a scene like this so let me know if i did a good job or not. remember to review.  
thanks:)


	8. Mom

An: this chapter is on the short side...but it wasn't too bad an ending for a chapter...and it was either this or wait until i can write more...let me know what you think. There are a lot of twists in this story so yeah. i think this is a good one. let me know if you agree.

* * *

When Kagome woke up the next morning, she had forgotten about the night before. Then, as she edged back to reality, all the memories flooded back in her mind, as she blushed and looked around for Sesshomaru. She didn't see him though, because she was in the room alone. 'Oh my god. I can't believe that happened. I really gave him my virginity. It did feel good though,' she smiled thinking back on what they did, 'but how is it gonna be when we see each other. Hmm awkward!' "Great" she grumbled as she went to get out of the bed.

Her legs were very sore and her female place was hurting as well. She didn't know what to put on when she got up. There was no way she was about to squeeze back into that dress; and she couldn't just take his bed sheet. She quickly walked over to his dresser and took out one of his shirts. It went to mid thigh and she held the front closed. On her way out the room she looked at the bed noticing the red spots on the bed spread, 'Oh god.' she thought.

When she got out of the room, she saw Sesshomaru walking her way talking to Inuyasha. They didn't see her and Kagome didn't know what to do so she just pretended not to see them and continued to her room. She got in and put on some sweats and a hoodie when she heard a knock at the door. "Come in!" she yelled as she went to lie down under her covers.

It was Sesshomaru. He had a bowl of cereal and some chocolate milk, "Why did you leave my room?" he asked as he went over to her. She watched him walk over to sit near her. He was wearing a white t-shirt and had a blue button up on over it, with the buttons undone though. He also had on a pair of Khakis.

"Well I thought that you might have wanted me to leave." she said.

When he came over to her, he gave her the food and drink, "Here, eat this. And no you could have stayed if you wanted to." he said.

Kagome had her full mouth for a second and swallowed, "Sesshomaru," she said, "about last night. How are things gonna be between us?" she asked not wanting to beat around the bush.

He looked over to her smiling, "I honestly don't know Kagome," he looked at her, "I can't say that we won't be doing that again though." he smirked checking her out. At least what he could since she was half under the blanket.

Kagome rolled her eyes and shook her head, "and what if I don't want to do it again?" she asked him.

He looked at her seductively. "Well then I guess I'll have to _make_ you want to." He reached out and touched her upper arm nearing her breast. She giggled a bit and pushed him back causing him to smile at her. Then he stood up and started to leave, "Some people are coming over tonight for a small get together, I want you to be there so get ready. You've got about a hour." he said shutting the door behind him.

When Kagome finished eating, she got ready and went to meet Sesshomaru and have brunch. She went over to the dining room, as Lylah told her. When she opened the door, she saw Myoga, Koga, and some new faces, along with the Taisho men.

Next to Sesshomaru was an empty seat and so she sat there. The food was, as usual, delicious, and Kagome got to meet many new people. When the brunch was over everyone went to the family room where they mingled.

When Kagome was about to walk in the room Sesshomaru grabbed her arm, "Kagome," he said pulling her his way, "let's get out of here." he said.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Let's go." he said and took her hand guiding her to her room. They went inside, "Get your coat. We are leaving." he told her.

"And where are we going?" she asked as she went to her closet to get the garment,

"We are going on a trip." he said. Kagome quickly turned around. She was so confused.

He looked at her and smiled, "It's a surprise." he said.

They left the house and got in the car. He handed her a blind fold, "Do you trust me?" he asked her.

Kagome looked at him for a moment and put it on. They drove to a private airstrip. He picked her up and carried her to the plane. When they got on, he put her in a seat and put her seat belt.

Kagome couldn't tell what was going on, but she did have that weird feeling of being pushed on when the plane took off. After a few moments of silence, she felt his hands on her face and he pulled off the mask. Kagome blinked a few times and opened her eyes, slowly adjusting her eyes. 'Are we on a plane?' she asked herself. Then she asked him. He nodded his head watching for her reaction. "Where are we going?" she asked.

Sesshomaru smiled and leaned back into his seat with his arms folded behind his head, "Nowhere special. I just felt like going to California."

Kagome undid her seatbelt at lightning speed and jumped into his lap unexpectedly causing him to flinch. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" she shrieked ending with a big kiss on the lips. Sesshomaru kissed her back and they ended in a make out session.

Sesshomaru got serious during the trip though, "Kagome,"

"Yes?"

"I am taking you to visit your family. You are only visiting. It is only for today. When we are done, you will be coming back home to me."

"But Sesshomaru, I want to be with my family." Kagome reasoned.

Sesshomaru would have none of it though, "Kagome do not fight me. Why would I take you somewhere and let you leave?" he asked her.

"I know. I just want to be with my family." Kagome said solemnly.

Sesshomaru grabbed her hand and kissed it, "My family is your family now. And I want you to stay with me." he answered. Kagome didn't like it but deep in her heart she wasn't even sure if she would stay with her mom or leave with him even if she got the choice. It was safe to say she was falling for him.

They engaged in small talk for the rest of the flight. Turns out that Sesshomaru had talked to Inuyasha about his idea earlier and the younger brother helped with the plan. Sesshomaru even had Lylah pack some clothes for Kagome, which were in the jet. After many hours passed they finally got there. The weather wasn't too bad in California around 60 degrees. When they finally got to Kagome's house, it was after dinnertime.

They couple walked up to the door and knocked. Kagome didn't even notice it but she was so nervous she grabbed Sesshomaru's hand. After a moment or so, a woman who looked like an older version of Kagome but with brown curly hair answered the door. Her eyes widened like saucers as she jumped on her daughter in a bear hug.

"Kagome! My baby! You're finally home." the woman said with tears flowing down her face. Kagome couldn't pry her mother off her and hugged her back.

"Rita! What is all that ruckus!" an older male voice sounded. Suddenly Kagome's grandpa appeared at the door. He took one look at Kagome and ran over to join in on the hug.

After a couple minutes of tears and hugs, the family and Sesshomaru entered the house and went into the living room. Then it was back to business for Kagome's mother.

She turned to her father, "Papa, please give us a moment." Kagome's grandfather looked at his daughter and could feel a scolding coming on. He decided to go pray somewhere else.

When the elder left the room Rita turned her attention to the newcomer, "And who are you!" she questioned. Sesshomaru was impressed; this woman had some guts talking to him like that.

He answered, "My name is Sesshomaru." he said.

"Well mister Sesshomaru, just who the hell do you think you are holding my daughter against her will?" she yelled turning to her daughter, "and you!" she pointed at Kagome, "What were you thinking Kagome? Did you know that Kori was found dead outside of the city that you two went to visit? How do you think it made me feel watching that on the news and then not knowing where my own daughter is? How could you do that to me Kagome?"

"Momma I'm sorr-"

Her mother waved a hand cutting her off, "Sorry isn't going to cut it Kagome. You have put a lot of stress on this entire family. Not to mention your poor brother. He loses his father only five years ago and then his big sister turns up missing half way across the world. You had me worried sick Kagome! I thought I had lost you forever." she ended with her tears.

Then a whistle went off. It was the tea. "I have to get that. I'll be right back." Rita left the room with Sesshomaru and Kagome standing in the middle. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome

She blushed, "I'm sorry."

He shook his head, "It's quite alright. I expected such."

"Sesshomaru what should we tell her. I don't want her to feel worse."

"I have an idea." he said, "Just play along"

"Okay." she said hesitantly. She knew how fast he was but she was a little guilty at tricking her mom.

The woman came back in the room with a cup of tea in her hands. She appeared much calmer. Tea always did that for her. Rita sat down on the couch, she took a sip of her tea and said, "Sit," the younger ones obeyed.

She paused a few moments, the tension thick in the air before she spoke again, "Explain everything and I will listen." she said.

Sesshomaru was the first to speak, "Mrs. Higurashi," he started, "Your daughter met my father while he was out on a business trip. He really liked her and enticed her into a better vacation, our estate. After she and I met, we really got a long great. Mrs. Higurashi, Kagome has been living with me the whole time. We are in love," he said grabbing Kagome's tiny hand in his, "We came here so I could become acquainted with you and your family." he said. It was a convincing story but Rita was not fooled.

"Okay, well what happened to Kori?" she asked.

Kagome was the one to answer this time, "Kori met someone as well. She was with him so much that before I left with Sesshomaru's father, I never even got to see her." Kagome lied, as her mother nodded.

"And why is it you called only a few times?" Rita asked.

Sesshomaru looked at the woman, "My home is a large estate and it is very hard to find an empty phone line unless using a cell phone. I always was using mine for business and my younger brother was the only one who could offer his."

"Why do you choose now after all these months to finally visit?" she asked her last question.

Kagome had no idea what to say so Sesshomaru continued for her, "I already told you, we wanted me to become more acquainted with your family."

"Yes, I know that. But why?"

Sesshomaru was stumped. This woman was good. She should have become a businesswoman. She could find out anything. He knew that if he thought about it for too long she would know he was lying so he said the only thing that would make sense for the situation they pretended to be in, "We are getting married."

* * *

An:Okay you know what to do. much love:)


	9. Confessions

AN: okay well here's another chapter. review and tell me what you think! we're just getting started and this stories got a lot to go still so keep the feedback coming.

* * *

Kagome's mother just looked at them. She was speechless. Married? She stumbled over her words, " Ah, um, we-," she sighed, "I don't know how to respond right now. Its late and I am going to bed so I can think more on this and try to sort out my thoughts." she stood up turning to her daughter, " Kagome, I am really happy to see you and to know that you're safe and healthy, but now... Tomorrow morning we will discuss this some more. When you see your brother we will act happy and when he goes to school in the morning we will continue this further. Am I understood?"

Kagome nodded as well as Sesshomaru. Rita left the room.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru when she was sure that her mother was out of hearing range, "What the hell was that about Sesshomaru. Married? Was that really supposed to **help**?" she said in a hushed tone.

Sesshomaru looked at her and rolled his eyes saying, "Really Kagome, have some faith in me. First off, it was all I could think of, and second off it's no big deal. I didn't say that we were going to get married right now. We could just put it off for some time." he reasoned.

Kagome could've thrown him across the world she was so mad, "And how long are we supposed to _put if off _for?" she asked him.

Sesshomaru just shrugged and said, "Be happy. At least we'll be here longer than planned." he said with a smile.

Kagome just shook her head and stood up, "C'mon let's get our stuff."

They walked out to the car and got their things. They went back to the house and Kagome told him that he could sleep in the living room. But Sesshomaru interjected her saying that they should at least act like they were affianced. Kagome just gave him a playful shove.

When they got to her room Kagome headed out to get undressed when Sesshomaru took her arm. "Baby," he stressed with a small chuckle, "You can get dressed here. It's not like I haven't seen it before." he teased her.

Kagome just looked at him incredulously before responding, "Hmm," she glared, "Well good point sweet heart. So I hope you remember well because I'm getting dressed in the bathroom," she shot back, walking out of the room.

Sesshomaru just shook his head watching her leave. He looked around the room for a moment, 'Wow this is small,' he said to himself. Then he sat down on the bed as Kagome entered the room, and he gave her a scowl of disapproval.

She looked at him confused, "What?" she asked him.

"Nothing, your bed just isn't as comfortable as I had hoped." he said lying down.

"Oh well heaven forbid!" she threw her arms up in frustration, 'Did he have to be so- so- so Sesshomaru?' she asked herself. Kagome got in the bed next to him. It wasn't too big so they lay close together both falling asleep instantaneously.

In the morning Sesshomaru was the first to wake up. He looked at his fake fiancé, watching her as she slept. Not too long into it she began to stir and slowly opened her eyes. Her blue eyes locked onto his golden. It was a strange feeling they shared. Somehow without either of the two noticing it, their faces got closer; and before they knew it, their lips met in a small kiss.

Sesshomaru was the first to pull back slightly and he whispered a good morning on her lips.

Kagome replied and smiled, blushing as she pulled away from him. She stretched and stood up getting her clothes together for the day; Sesshomaru all the while checking her out. She started walking out of the room before Sesshomaru caught her with his voice, "Kagome, I think you should know that I find you very sexy in the morning." he said with appreciation of her sexy night clothes.

Kagome just shook her head and left the room. When she came back Sesshomaru was getting his clothes out and preparing to put them on.

He glanced up as she walked into the room, "Liking what you see?" he asked while taking his shirt off.

Kagome fake gagged and went over to her mirror to brush her hair while thinking, 'How about I love what I see!'

When Sesshomaru got done changing he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Sesshomaru, what are we going to do about my family?" she asked frowning.

"I already told you. We'll just tell them that we have fallen in love and decided to get married. We don't have a set date for the wedding yet. We'll just tell her that we made this decision right before we came here and that we haven't made any decisions yet."

"Okay, and since this is my _mom _that we'll be telling she's gonna ask how you proposed," she put the brush down and turned around in his arms, "Then what should we say?"

He looked off in thought with his eyes lighting up with an idea, "The party." he said, "Just tell her about the celebration, excluding the part with Kagura," he said with a smile, "and say that I proposed when we got home."

"That is a good idea. Wow Sesshomaru, I like you more every day," she laughed, "You always become less and less of an ass."

They both laughed and left the room. Sesshomaru went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and Kagome downstairs to see Sota and get him ready to introduce to her fake fiancé.

Kagome got to the Kitchen and all of a sudden she felt a huge mass of weight land on her body.

"Kagome!" he brother yelled, "What are you doing here for breakfast?" he wasn't sure whether to be happy or confused.

Kagome hugged her brother back, "Hey Sota. I'm just hungry; jeez can't a girl get some food?"

"Yeah but-"

Kagome cut him off, "Good cause I'm starved." she said sitting at the table. She turned to her little brother, "I've been living with someone lately, and he'll be coming down to join us in a few." she said.

He shrugged, "Okay." Then he started on his own breakfast. One thing she loved about her brother was that once you said something he accepts it.

Sesshomaru walked in the room, "Good morning," he said to the group as he found the empty seat next to Kagome. He looked over at the younger boy with the giant smile on his face and introduced himself.

Sota recognized him instantly, "Oh I know you." he said, "I see you on TV sometimes. Your really rich." he said causing Sesshomaru to smile.

The family engaged in small talk during the rest of the meal. When they were done, it was almost time for Sota to leave for school. He grabbed his lunch and gave his mom and grandpa a hug while Kagome and Sesshomaru went to walk him down the block to the bus stop.

"Bye Sesshomaru," Sota said, and he turned to give Kagome a big hug. "Kagome, promise me you won't leave without saying good bye."

"I promise." she said as she gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Usually I'd wipe it off but I'll let it slide this time just because I missed you." he said to her.

Kagome and Sesshomaru started to walk back to the house. When they got closer to the property they held hands just in case her mom looked out and saw them walking back in. They entered the home and Kagome's mom was sitting in the living room, waiting for the young couple to arrive. The two went inside and sat across from them on the loveseat.

"So," Rita started, "When did this whole marriage idea come up?"

"Well Kagome and I became close soon after we first met. Every year my father has a very large party to celebrate not only the beginning of a new year, but another year of prosperity within our family's company. Your daughter was my date for the event and later that night I proposed." he said looking toward Kagome with love for added effect. She caught on quickly and returned his gaze.

"Where is the ring?" she asked. Good question. Where is the ring?

"I wasn't planning on asking Kagome to marry me that night but when the time came I knew that it was right, so I asked her but we have yet to pick out a ring." he answered with his usual suave. "I prefer she picked it out with me, to ensure that the ring she wears for the rest of her life will be to her taste." Nice, very nice.

"If it helps," Kagome chirped in, "he got me a beautiful necklace."

Kagome's mother nodded and stayed silent. She just couldn't understand, 'Why is Kagome marrying him. They couldn't be telling the whole truth this just seems so wrong for the situation starting the way it did. What is going on?' she pondered to herself. "Well then," she decided, "I guess that I should be happy. My daughter is safe, she is healthy, and now she tells me she is in love. And obviously Sesshomaru," she looked at him, "your family is stable, so Kagome shouldn't be having any financial troubles." she sighed, "I am not happy though," she looked back at her daughter, "Although I finally have you back I still seem to have lost you. But at least I know it is for a better fate than what I thought it was before. So I will try to be happy." she resolved giving Kagome the smile that Kagome had been waiting for. The two women stood up and hugged. A few tears were shed as well.

The rest of the day was spent with Kagome and her mom talking about the wedding. Sesshomaru just listened and made a few calls to work. They would be leaving today after Sota came home from school and got to see Kagome.

Around 3 the door opened and it was Sota. Strangely he went right past his sister and ran up to Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru! Is that your car?" he said referring to the SSC Ultimate Aero parked in the driveway. Sesshomaru nodded wondering why the boy asked. His question was soon answered, "Oh can you please take me for a ride in it? Please, oh please? I want to see how fast it goes." the boy practically begged him. Kagome cleared her throat, causing her younger brother to look at her, "Kagome have you been in that car?" he asked her with wonder and turned back to his future brother in law, "oh please just a little drive." he practically begged.

"Sota!" his mother chided.

"I'm sorry momma." he said regretfully as he went to do his homework. Sesshomaru thought why the hell not take him for a ride. It was the fastest legal car one could get. That is why he bought it. Well actually Inuyasha talked him into it but it was fun to drive in.

"Sota," Sesshomaru called after the boy, "Come with me. I will take you for a drive around the neighborhood."

The younger boy was ecstatic, "Cool! And we can show off to everyone too!" he said.

"Sota," his mother scolded him again, "Just because one has nicer things, it's not right to show off."

"Sorry mom." he said and then looked back to Sesshomaru, "I'll wait by the car."

Sesshomaru went up to Kagome and gave her a kiss on the cheek before leaving after the boy. When he got outside he saw about 5 boys around Sota's age crowding his car and he could hear Sota speaking over them all, " and I'm gonna go for a ride in it…"

Sesshomaru shook his head smiling inwardly. He walked over to the car unlocking the doors on his way. Sota and Sesshomaru got in and they were off. They went around town and then Sesshomaru took Sota on the highway. "Make sure your seatbelt is on securely." he told the younger boy, "and don't tell your sister or mother about this, just let them know about the drive around your neighborhood."

Sota nodded in excitement as Sesshomaru sped up going way over a hundred miles per hour passing every car in a blur. Sesshomaru was a pro at driving and even got a bit enthusiastic himself. After a few minutes of driving this fast they began to slow back down to the regular speed. Then they went back home; the whole way with Sota talking Sesshomaru's ear off about how much fun he had.

When they got back to the house all of Sota's friends were waiting to talk about it and Sota was happy to oblige. Sesshomaru walked back in the house. Kagome was in the kitchen with her mother; they were just talking and doing the dishes together.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru said, "It's time to leave. I have a lot of work to catch up on."

"Okay," she said solemnly as she turned around to look at him. She looked at her mother and gave her a hug. Then they both started to tear up. "I'm gonna miss you mom."

"I know sweetie, and I'll miss you as well. I guess I will see you some other time. Probably when it's time for the wedding?"

"Yes. You have to be there to help." Kagome assured.

Rita turned to Sesshomaru, "It was very nice to meet you Sesshomaru. Take good care of her."

Sesshomaru nodded at the woman, and turned to leave the house. Kagome said some goodbyes to her grandpa and went outside as well. Then she gave Sota a big hug and got in the car with Sesshomaru. As they drove away Kagome couldn't help the tears that left her eyes.

When she sniffed, Sesshomaru turned his attention toward her, "Kagome, you will see them again." he assured and she nodded. The ride back was silent and they got on the plane to leave. When they were in the air Kagome took a nap as Sesshomaru made some calls to some of his colleagues. He was going to go to the office when they got back and have Miroku pick up Kagome.

Hours later they arrived. Kagome was still asleep so Sesshomaru picked her up and carried her over to Miroku's car. Once she was in they left. Sesshomaru got his car and went the other way to go to work.

When Kagome woke up around 8, she was in her room, "What am I doing here?" she asked nobody in particular. Then she got up and left the room. After walking around she saw Miroku.

"Kagome," he greeted, coming over to her, "You're finally awake. Sesshomaru will be home later tonight he's working late."

"Oh okay then," she said, "Is Inuyasha here?"

"Yeah he should be in his room."

"Okay, thanks." she said as she headed towards Inuyasha's room. When she got there she knocked on his door a few times. No answer. She could hear noise coming from inside so she knocked harder, "Inuyasha," she said. Finally he opened the door.

"Oh. Hey Kagome, I didn't know you were back." he said as he moved to let her in, "Did you like the surprise me and Sesshomaru planned?" he closed the door.

"I loved it" she said sitting on the couch in front of his TV set, "Thank you so much."

Inuyasha took a seat next to her and picked up the controller to finish playing his game, "Want to play?"

"No thanks, I'm suck at this game," she admitted laughing. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something." she started, "It's kinda important."

Inuyasha paused the game again, "What?" he asked.

"I know that this is hard to believe cause he's such an ass." she began, "But…I think I'm falling for your brother." she said the last part rapidly.

"Yeah duh," was all he said not at all surprised.

Kagome scoffed, "Ah, well what do you mean _yeah duh_?"

"The only way anyone could mean yeah duh. Yeah I already knew that and duh of course you are." he laughed at her irritation.

"Okay well that's weird how you just already know how I feel when I just started to feel like it." she said.

"No not really Kagome. I think everyone here knows that you and Sesshomaru are crazy about each other. You just took forever to realize it." he teased.

"You know what!" she started and paused, "wait. He likes me too?" she asked in wonder.

"Wow," he looked at her, "for someone smart, you sure are stupid." he said, "Of course he does. He's never bought just any girl a 110,000 dollar necklace. And have you seen the way he looks at you? Jeez Kagome way to make me feel like less of a man by explaining why two people are in love."

"That necklace cost 110,000 freaking dollars? What the-" she stopped her rambling, "Ahem, sorry, anyways Inuyasha, Sesshomaru's never said anything to me about love."

"And you never say anything to him. Hey, if you don't believe it you can ask around the house. Everybody knows. And if that's still not enough for you; how many girls has he taken home since you guys met? None." he finished.

"Wow," Kagome was so happy, "I never thought about that. Thanks Inuyasha." she gave him a hug. "Well I'm gonna tell him how I feel." she said getting up to leave.

"Have fun with that." he called to her on her way out.

Kagome walked over to Sesshomaru's room and entered. She was surprised to see him in there already. He was at his desk and was so engrossed in his work that he didn't even notice her entry. 'Okay Kagome, now what?' she was unsure what to do. Did she just walk up and tell him _hey I love you! _Or somehow talk him into telling her something first? She went for the latter choice. Kagome went over to where he was sitting and placed her hands on his shoulders. He looked up quickly and smiled at her before he turned back to his papers. Kagome started rubbing his shoulders for him.

"Mm, thank you Kagome, but you do not have to do that." he said.

"I know. I want to." she answered, "Sesshomaru, when your done, can I talk to you?" she asked him.

He paused his actions for a moment, "Sure. I just have a couple more contracts to look over. Just go lie down and I'll be over in a moment." she pulled her hands off but he gently took them and placed them back, "but first," he smiled, "you can finish that."

Kagome just smiled and continued on. When she was finished she went over to his bed and laid down. He was taking forever and Kagome began to fall in and out of sleep. She was woken when she felt the bed shift as he sat down beside her.

He moved himself behind her as she sat up and went to rub her back, "I would think it only fair to return the favor," he said as she smiled in content, "So what did you want to talk about?" he asked her.

Kagome didn't know what to say at first, this was harder than she thought it would be. She leaned back onto his chest when he ran his large hands over her arms. He was silent as she thought on her words. "Sesshomaru," she commented, "…" she sighed, "look I can't think of any way to ask this so I'm just gonna blurt out whatever comes in my head. Okay?" she asked.

He nodded against the top of her head.

"Alright then… Sesshomaru, do you like me?" she asked bluntly. She felt his body stiffen behind her.

"Well, yes. I like you." he said.

"Yes but do you like me like me?" she insisted, turning to face him. His face was unreadable.

"Kagome, I have very strong feelings for you. Why do you ask?"

"I think I love you." she said honestly looking into his deep eyes for any shared emotions.

Sesshomaru looked at the beautiful girl in his arms. He was falling in love with her yes. But he had never been in love before, and he'd seen and heard how it could hurt. But as she gazed up at him with her beautiful blue eyes he felt himself sinking into her.

He didn't know that he was leaning his face forward until their lips met in a chaste and gentle kiss. Their lips had barely parted when he breathed onto hers, "Kagome."

"Yes?" she whispered back.

"I love you too."

* * *

AN: awwww. lol that was harder than usual for me. but now that i've got my mojo back it'll be easier to write. tell me what you think!


	10. PTM

AN okay everyone reading this... we need to review more. Thank you to everybody who did but i hope I'm not writing this for only 10 people. It's a bit discouraging because I am working hard on this. So please review more.

* * *

The next morning Kagome woke up in Sesshomaru's arms. She felt amazing, and so did her body. After confessing how she felt, Sesshomaru spent the rest of the night _showing_ her how he felt. She sighed happily and looked over to him. He would have to be waking up in about 10 minutes so she decided to get started herself early.

Gracefully, without Sesshomaru noticing, Kagome got out of his hold and off the bed. She put on the clothes she was wearing last night so she would not be walking around naked. Then she picked out his clothes for the day and gathered all his papers and such together. When she was finished, she sat down on the bed next to him and just watched him sleep. 'He sure is handsome,' she thought to herself giggling, which got him to stir.

After a few moments, he slowly awoke. He looked at her for a moment and the night before registered in his mind as he gave her a sexy smirk and looked her up and down before saying, "Good morning."

"Morning; I got everything ready for you today. I just wanted to let you know." she said getting up.

"Thank you." he said and went to stand up. He walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Have a good day." he said.

"Thanks, you two." she said as she blushed due to his state of undress. Then she left to get ready for her day. She decided that it would be nice to do some reading. It had been awhile since she last picked up a book.

A few hours passed by and she got bored so she went to find something else to do for the day. She thought of all the things she could do and made a mental list of what she would and in what order. First stop: the pool.

Sesshomaru got home from work the same time as usual. Instead of going to spend time with Kagome though, he went up to the family room. Inuyasha was in there playing with the dartboard. Sesshomaru went over and joined him.

"Let's talk," Sesshomaru said as he threw a dart.

"What's up?"

"Kagome told me that she loved me last night." Sesshomaru said.

"Okay." Inuyasha already knew this, "What about it?"

"I told her I loved her back," Sesshomaru answered.

"And your point is…"

Bullseye. "I was lying." He said as he went to gather the darts off the board. Inuyasha gave him a look. "What?" Sesshomaru started to get irritated.

"Dude you just screwed yourself over. Why did you lie? I mean you could have just told her you didn't. Although you sure fooled everyone else, even Dad thought that you liked her."

"I didn't know what to say, I was caught up in the moment." Sesshomaru sighed, "I do like her, hell, and I'll admit that I like her a lot. I just don't love her, not yet. However, the way she looked at me, I just couldn't control it. I don't want her to know I lied to her though." Sesshomaru chuckled a bit, "Plus, I like the sex." he said.

Inuyasha made a disgusted face at his brother, but he understood that Kagome was a girl. And it's easier to have sex when the girl likes you. If Sesshomaru told Kagome that he didn't feel the same way, then he's fucked, or technically not fucked. Inuyasha could see his dilemma.

"Well, just act like you guys never talked about it then."

"Inuyasha that is a stupid idea." Sesshomaru gave him a fierce look. His little brother rolled his eyes and continued with his point.

"If she asks about it again just tell her that you're not really sure how you feel. But until then, just pretend it never happened."

"I guess that could work." Sesshomaru gave his brother a smirk, "You're not as dumb as you look."

"Thank you-," he paused, "hey wait a minute! Sesshomaru!" The door closed as Sesshomaru left the room, cutting off Inuyasha before his tirade.

Sesshomaru went to the bathroom before dinner. As usual, Kagome was in the seat next to his, he noticed, as he walked into the dining room. She looked at him and smiled. He only nodded in return, causing her to make a confused face before turning back to the table. Sesshomaru took his seat.

Usually his father and brother did not show up for the meal, but tonight Toga walked in soon after. He took his seat at the head of the table, and people brought out the food. The three made small talk throughout the meal with Kagome stealing glances at Sesshomaru occasionally. When they all got up together to leave, Toga gave Sesshomaru a knowing look. Sesshomaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he walked out with Kagome following behind him. They went up to his room and sat down to do some paper work.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome paused in her efforts, "Is something wrong?" she asked.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything; he just shook his head and continued to work. Kagome stayed silent the rest of the time. When he was finally finished, he handed her the last stack of papers. While she gathered everything up to put on the desk neatly, he undressed and got into a pair of pajama pants. Then he went over to the bed and lay down. Kagome sure looked sexy today. She was wearing a dark blue pencil skirt and a transparent loose fitted blouse with a white tank top underneath that had a small floral design all around.

"Kagome," he said. She turned around and looked at him. He continued, "Come here." She walked over to the bed and sat down. Sesshomaru slinked his arm around her waist, "Did I get to tell you that you looked ravishing today?" he pulled her over to him.

Kagome blushed, "No, you didn't. Thank you." she giggled.

"Well then Kagome, now you know." he said as he played with the top of her skirt, inching it down.

"Sesshomaru," she blushed playfully pushing his hands off her.

He ignored her and continued his ministrations of touching her. Kagome knew she was getting hot for him already. Who wouldn't? But she had done this with him last night, and she was still a bit sore. But how could she protest? She was in love with him and just last night he admitted that he loved her back. Kagome's thoughts made her smile, 'Oh well. It's not like I can say I don't enjoy what he does to me.'

* * *

With that in mind, she ran her hands on his smooth body. They started to make out. At first battling with their tongues until Kagome gave in. Somehow, in the midst of that, Kagome ended up underneath Sesshomaru and he was slowly maneuvering her top off of her. When he got it off of her he unbuckled her bra and his mouth went straight to her perked nipples. He sucked on one while his hand was on the other massaging it. Then he switched sides and did the same. He kissed down her stomach and as he neared her skirt, pulling it down. Kagome was wearing a blue thong and Sesshomaru had no problem removing it. He spread her legs and his mouth went to the part of cloth right underneath her womanhood. His teeth latched on and he slowly pulled it down. Once it got to her knees he grabbed it with his hands and finished taking it off.

He pulled off his pants as well sliding his body up to Kagome's so that just the tip of his member met her wet opening. Slowly and sensually he let the tip rub up and down her folds, causing her to moan out and push her hips upward. Sesshomaru smirked it this. Then he slowly pushed himself into her. She gasped at the feeling. He couldn't help but gasp a bit too. She was so tight. Then when just his head was in, he roughly pushed the rest of himself in. She moaned loudly and he exited. Only to slam back in so she could moan again.

This time when he was in he grabbed her hips and pulled her onto him. Then he flipped them both over so that she was sitting on top. Their eyes locked and Sesshomaru ground his hips upward a bit, pushing himself even deeper into her. Her eyes rolled back in ecstasy. He took hold of her hips and moved her back and forth on his dick. When she started to get the rhythm he let go and leaned up on his elbows so he was almost sitting up. The position he was in was the perfect angle and Kagome couldn't help but lose it fast.

Sesshomaru loved it when she came. She got so much wetter and he could feel her tightening on his already compressed shaft. When she stopped trembling on him, he turned her around on him and then pushed her forward onto all fours. Then he went rough on her. She wanted to scream because it felt so good. Sesshomaru kept his hands at her hips so that when he slammed in, he would pull her towards him as well. After a while he felt it building up inside him. She did as well because she had another orgasm. The closeness he was to his and the fact that she was having one sent Sesshomaru over the edge himself. He could feel her body just sucking him in and he busted inside her with one last powerful thrust. He just held her in place for a few moments before he collected himself and withdrew from her watching as more juices traveled down her thighs.

Kagome let her body collapse onto the bed as she recovered from her trip to cloud nine. Sesshomaru went over to lie beside her. She had her back to his chest and craned her neck around to give him one last kiss before sleep overtook her.

"I love you," she whispered; her head not facing him anymore.

Sesshomaru didn't respond.

Kagome just assumed he had already fallen asleep.

* * *

It was like that for over a month, and Kagome began to get suspicious. Sesshomaru was not like before. They used to talk; or rather, he used to listen to her talk. Now he hardly paid any attention to her.

That is until nighttime, when he somehow always got her to go to bed with him. The only times she didn't was when she was on her period. And it didn't even last for more than a couple days. "I'm beginning to feel like a whore." she scolded herself when she was sitting in the tub one day. Sesshomaru had not once said that he loved her either; at least on his own. The only way he would ever say it was when she said it first, she noted to herself. "I wonder why?"

She got out of the tub and dried off. She wrapped her body in the towel and looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled when she saw that her breasts looked bigger, "Yes!" she cheered, "19 years old and still growing." she said to no one in particular. Since she was almost at the end of the puberty stage she knew that whatever didn't change now was gonna stay that way for a long time. She put her hair in a messy bun and proceeded to pluck her eyebrows. When she finished one, she decided to let some of the pain subside and get dressed before finishing. She put on a black tank top and some skinny jeans. "Now back to the torture." she joked to her reflection.

When she walked out of the bathroom, Inuyasha walked by and grabbed her before she could open her mouth to say hi.

"Kagome, what happened?" he asked wide eyed, and concerned.

"What are you talking about?" she was confused. Inuyasha looked at her for a moment.

"You weren't crying?" he asked.

"Uh, no?" she said even more confused than before. She was actually in a pretty good mood for the most part.

"But why are your eyes all red? And a little swollen at the top? And your eyes are glossy." he said.

Kagome just looked at him blankly. Then it hit her and she started to laugh. "Hahaha, oh Inuyasha you sure are something," she told him, "I was plucking my eyebrows a minute ago, that's it." she waved her hand in the air.

He blushed and looked away, "Humph. Whatever, I knew that." he said as he let her arms out of his death grip. She just laughed even more. Finally, Inuyasha cracked a smile of his own. "Well next time don't be walkin' around looking like you were crying." he scolded her, and started walking off.

Kagome just rolled her eyes. Then she went for some breakfast. On the way through the house, she saw Kaede, and stopped to say.

"Hello Kaede."

"Hello, Kagome. How are you?" the woman asked. Kaede wasn't too bad a person to Kagome. She put a lot into her job; maybe too much, but if you got past that, she was a really nice woman.

"I'm okay, how about you?" Kagome asked politely.

"I'm as good as a woman my age can get." Kaede joked.

The two made some small talk about nothing really for a bit. Then Kaede had to go somewhere. Kagome just spent the day lounging around.

Sesshomaru got home that night and was in a really pissed of mood. People at the office were just driving him to insanity. The first place he went to was his room. He needed to take a nice relaxing soak in the tub. After a half hour passed, Sesshomaru felt a bit better. He went to the dining hall to see everyone there.

"Good Evening Kagome," he said to her as he sat down. Kagome looked up from her plate and smiled at him.

"Hey."

"So Sesshomaru," Toga spoke, "Did you know what was coming up this month?" he smiled.

"No," he answered, "What is it father?"

Toga glanced at Kagome; "Kagome, isn't something special happening in a few weeks?" he smiled at her. Kagome perked up instantly and gave an award-winning smile.

"My birthday," she whispered, "How did you know?" she asked him.

"I know everything," he joked. Truth be told, Naraku had given Toga her ID after the purchase.

"Wow Kagome," Inuyasha said, "So what do you want?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"What do you want for your present? Stupid." he said. Toga gave Inuyasha a sharp glance.

"Nothing" she said. Inuyasha was her friend and she didn't want anything from him. His friendship was all she needed.

"I guess we will have to celebrate," Sesshomaru said taking her hand in his. She smiled at him, blushing.

When dinner was complete Sesshomaru and Kagome walked back to his room together. She was just itching to know what his definition of celebrating was.

"So what did you mean about celebrating for my birthday?" she asked him curiously.

"I'm not completely sure. We will go out probably." he answered. Kagome nodded in comprehension. When they got to his room, he held the door open for her.

"Thank you," she said in a flirtatious way. Sesshomaru just looked her up and down, smiling as she walked in. They sat down and did a bit of paper work but finished relatively fast. Then Sesshomaru talked Kagome into giving him a back massage. While she was at it, she decided that she had to finally talk to him about how she's been feeling lately.

"Sesshomaru?" she said getting his attention.

"Hmm?" he mumbled.

"…" she paused for a moment, unsure of what to say, "Do you love me?" she asked.

"Mhm," he answered back hoping not to get much further into this conversation.

"Why?"

Sesshomaru sighed, "I don't know, Kagome, I just do."

She stopped rubbing his back, "To be honest, I'm not even sure if I believe you anymore. You never act like you love me. Actually, you act like it less and less as time wears on." she complained.

Sesshomaru sat up and turned to face her. She looked pretty upset. He could understand why. "Kagome," he explained, "…" pausing, "I'm sorry." he said looking her in the eyes, hoping she would understand what he meant.

Sadly for him though, she did not, according to her blank face.

Sesshomaru sighed and decided to elaborate some more, "I care about you a lot more than I have for anyone. I think you are the loveliest girl I have ever met. But I don't love you Kagome. I give you my sincerest apologies. I am sorry that I lied to you." he finished.

That was the most he had spoke to her in a long time. She couldn't believe it though. When she was telling him that she was in love, she was still falling. His false confession led her to believe that she did love him. She felt so stupid. All men were the same. Rich or poor, in America or in Japan. She should have been more rational.

The whole Cinderella feeling from the huge party is probably where she went wrong. It wasn't her life, it was his. And she was just filling in for whoever he didn't want in it. Who was she kidding though? It was her _job_. Doing things to make_ his_ life easier was the whole reason that she was even brought here.

Sesshomaru felt bad for her. She wasn't even looking at him. She just stared at her hands in her lap. He had been watching her for a few minutes already and she hadn't moved much either. "Kagome," he started, but she didn't give him a chance to finish.

"Well I'm done with your massage now Mr. Taisho. If it is alright with you, may I leave?" she asked him without looking up.

Sesshomaru started to get mad. "Yes," he said in a colder tone than necessary, and she left the room. What the hell was her problem? Would she rather have had him tell her the truth in the beginning and hurt her? Well no. That was actually the better idea. Sesshomaru never should have even started to like her. If he didn't, he wouldn't have ever gotten in this mess.

It was all her fault. He blamed her for this because maybe if she wasn't so beautiful, he wouldn't have noticed her. He blamed her because maybe if she wasn't so nice to him and tried to do what was best for him, he wouldn't have paid attention to her. He blamed her for having such smooth skin, because if she didn't, then maybe he wouldn't have needed to touch it. He blamed her for having eyes that were bluer and deeper than the oceans, because if they were different, he might not have wanted to drown in them so willingly. It was her fault for having a smile that outshone the sun, because if that were not true, then he wouldn't have done almost anything to see it. 'This is all her fault,' he told himself. He shouldn't feel the least bit guilty. Kagome put it on herself.

In his angered state he realized that he couldn't fall asleep that night. So he went to the training room to try to burn some of his energy.

As soon as Kagome left Sesshomaru's room, she ran straight to hers. She couldn't believe him. 'How could he?' she asked herself so many times that night. She eventually cried herself to sleep.

* * *

The next few weeks had been tense. Kagome and Sesshomaru would barely talk. In the morning, Kagome would get up and get Sesshomaru's things ready for him while he was in the shower. Then, when it was dinnertime, Kagome ate with the rest of the staff. Sesshomaru ate with his brother and father.

Nobody would speak about what happened between Sesshomaru and Kagome though. When Sesshomaru was done eating, he would go upstairs to his room. Kagome was usually waiting for him there. She wouldn't look him in the face and just sat there and did the work he assigned her. When she was done, she would just ask to leave. Usually Sesshomaru would just nod his head. She would notice the movement and go without a word uttered. Whenever Kagome had free time in her day it was usually spent in her room sulking. Every once in a while she would spend some time with Inuyasha but he was always in and out of the city. And it wasn't as much fun when Kagome constantly felt miserable. She also felt bad about bothering him with her troubles.

* * *

Finally it was her birthday. Kagome was 20 years old. She woke up that morning extra early, and forced a smile on her face. "Happy birthday," she said to herself out loud. She got out of bed and went to the bathroom. Before she had gone to bed she had used the bathroom and although she hadn't drank anything since, she felt like she was about to explode. Actually, she had to go a lot more lately. 'I hope I'm not getting a urinary tract infection' she thought to herself.

When she was done in the bathroom she left for Inuyasha's room. When she entered he was still asleep so she went over to his bed and picked up the phone off of the night stand. Then she leaned over to his ear, "Inuyasha, can I use your phone?"

He only grumbled and turned over.

Kagome smiled, "Okay thanks," she said and she walked into his private bathroom. She dialed the number to her home. It rang a few times.

"Hello?" it was Sota.

"Do you remember what today is?" she asked.

"Kagome!" he yelled into the phone, "Happy birthday, Sis." he said automatically knowing.

"Hey Sota." she said in a relaxed tone. "How are you?"

"I'm good. I miss you a little." he said laughing.

"Well I miss you even less" she joked back, "Let me talk to mom"

"Okay hold on," she heard him yell, "Mom!…Phone!…No its Kagome…okay Kagome here she comes. I love you."

"Love you too," she got out before her mom took the phone.

"Kagome, happy birthday love." he mother said happily, "I'm so glad you called."

"Thanks mom. I miss you guys so much." Kagome said.

"And we do as well. So how are you and Sesshomaru? Any more updates about the wedding?" her mother asked.

"…" Kagome totally forgot about that little fib from before, "We're great," she lied, "Uhhmm, we haven't put too much thought into the wedding as of yet, Mom. Sesshomaru has been so busy lately. You know with work…" she paused trying to think of another excuse, "and uh, work." Great excuse.

"Oh, well that's a shame. I would like to know as soon as possible then." her mother said.

"Of course, Mom," Kagome smiled into the phone. The two chatted for just a few minutes longer and then got off the phone. Kagome walked out of the bathroom a put Inuyasha's phone back on the charger and on the nightstand.

Kagome left his room. She went to take a shower and get ready for the day. On the way to her room Miroku stopped her.

"Hey Kagome!" he called over. She turned around and upon seeing him, she stopped.

"Hey Miroku, what's up?" she asked him. He caught up to her.

"Happy birthday! Get ready to go. We're leaving soon." he said.

"Where are we going?" she asked confused.

"Didn't Sesshomaru tell you?" he asked but continued when she shook her head, "I 'm taking you shopping today. Sesshomaru gave me his card and instructed me to take you to any store you want, and get you whatever you like." he answered pulling out the credit card to show her.

"Oh wow, "she said, "That's cool. I should be ready in an hour then." Miroku nodded his head and left her to get ready. Kagome walked into the bathroom and got in the shower. When she was finished she went to her room and got dressed. Then she went back into the bathroom to apply her makeup. When she was finished she took a good look at herself. She was wearing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans that were tucked into her mid height, medium brown Ugg boots. Then she had on a lavender tank top with a dark brown V-neck cashmere sweater. Her makeup was light and accented on her features. "Done" she sang as she walked out of the room. She found Miroku on one of the couches. "Ready," she called out to him. He turned around and looked her up and down.

"You look very nice" he said.

"Thanks," she said laughing, "But don't you say that to every girl you see?"

"Every girl I see looks very nice though," he pretended to be insulted, causing her to giggle. Miroku opened the door for her and he guided her to his Benz, opening the door for her. When he got in the car they didn't talk much. He could tell that Kagome was consumed in her thoughts.

She was. She just couldn't understand Sesshomaru. _'First he becomes my friend. Then when he tells me he loves me, he becomes more distant. Then he admits he lied and we are even further apart. And even though neither of us will talk to each other, he sends Miroku to take me shopping courtesy of him._' she sighed, _'I just don't get it. Does he like me or not?_' she was so irritated, but her thoughts were interrupted when they pulled up to a mall.

Kagome hadn't even realized it, but she hadn't been to the mall since she lived in America. That was months ago! Miroku parked the car and went over to get Kagome's door but stopped when she did it herself. They walked in together. The building was not very busy but that was because it was a Tuesday in February. Miroku gave Kagome the best gift though because he told her to meet him in an hour exactly by the food court. He gave her Sesshomaru's card and left.

"He probably doesn't want to make it look like he has a girlfriend with him," she said to herself. Kagome looked at the card, "So now I have access to probably thousands of dollars to spend on whatever I want." When she came to that conclusion, she laughed aloud, causing some of the passersby to look. What did she care though? She was going on the shopping spree every girl wanted.

After the hour was up, Kagome had 10 bags with her and found Miroku. He was sitting at the fountain with some girl, and some guy. Neither of whom Kagome had ever seen before. Kagome walked up to the trio. Miroku was the first to speak.

"Kagome, this is Jotsui." he said as the man took a step forward and nodded his head, "He'll take your things to the car. He just got here and will be there to get anything you need. Okay?"

"Okay," Kagome handed the man her bags, "Thank you," she told him.

"You're welcome" he answered smiling, and left.

The rest of the day Kagome spent shopping. She even bought jewelry. By the time it was eight she was exhausted. She met Miroku at the car like Jotsui had said he would be, and they left.

"So did you have fun?" Miroku asked.

"Yes." she answered honestly, "I've never shopped that much in my life. How much did I spend?" she wondered.

"Well by the looks of it," Miroku laughed thinking of all the bags she had, "A few thousand."

"You don't' think Sesshomaru will get mad, do you?" she asked worried.

"Nah," he waved his head, "He won't care." They spent the rest of the drive chatting about nothing. When they arrived at the house, Miroku told her that somebody would be taking her things to her room shortly.

Then she went to find Sesshomaru. He was in his room. She walked in and found him on the bed typing on his laptop. He didn't pay attention to her come in. She sat down next to him. "Hey," she said. Sesshomaru looked up.

"Hello. Happy birthday." he said looking back at the computer screen, "Did you enjoy your day?" he asked seeming nonchalantly.

"Yes" she answered, "Thank you"

"You're welcome" he said.

She sat next to him for a while as he IM'd somebody. When his conversation was over, he closed the machine and went to lie down. Kagome got up, "Good night," she said walking out, and turning off the light in his room.

* * *

In the next month, nothing eventful happened. But the spring had come, so Kagome could go outside. In the back yard, she discovered a large garden. It smelled lovely now that the flowers were beginning to grow. Kagome had been feeling horrible though. Due to not eating right, she had passed out twice in the last month. If that wasn't enough, she had been so tired lately. She didn't even do much anymore, but lie around and sleep and she even had a runny nose. She still felt crappy though. What she needed to do was to see a doctor. She left the garden and went to find Kaede.

The woman was talking to Lylah. Kagome knocked on the open door and the both of the ladies looked up. Lylah jumping up with a smile on her face, "Hey there Kagome!" she said.

"Hi," Kagome said not feeling very well.

"Kagome," Kaede said, "You don't look good," she sounded worried, "Lylah, help her over here." Lylah obeyed and guided Kagome to the chair.

Kagome was grateful though because she was feeling a little dizzy. And she felt sick to her stomach. It must have been something she ate lately. _'The sea food!'_ She never did have a thing for fish. Maybe she had food poisoning. Lylah said something to Kaede and left the room without Kagome even noticing.

"Kagome" Kaede said waiting for the girl to tell her what she came for.

"Ugh," she said looking up, "Kaede, I would really like to see a doctor. I haven't been feeling good lately. Maybe I have the flu or something. I don't know. I just don't feel good. I want some medicine." she said. Kaede looked at the young woman in front of her.

"Okay Kagome, I shall set up an appointment for you then," she said picking up her phone and dialing a number. Kaede was silent as she waited for an answer. When someone picked up she made the appointment. Kagome was daydreaming about how nice it would be to lay down in her comfy bed when Kaede spoke, interrupting her thoughts. "Kagome, I have an appointment made for you. It's in two weeks. The doctor is out of town right now but you should be fine. You can just go there if you don't feel any better."

"Two weeks?" Kagome asked, "That's ridiculous. If I broke a bone it would be better by then."

"Well if it is anything serious then you will go. If not, then you will be fine and we will cancel your appointment." Kaede said with finality.

Kagome nodded and left. She went to her room and got in bed. She fell asleep and woke up to knocking on her door. It was Sesshomaru.

"I just got home," he said walking over to her, "I was informed that you aren't feeling very well," he sat on the bed next to her, "What is wrong?"

"I don't know." she answered honestly, "Kaede got me an appointment. It's in two freakin' weeks though."

"Well what is ailing you right now? Tell me everything" he asked. He didn't want to risk catching anything she had so he wanted to know what was going on.

"I feel sick. Like I have food poisoning. I get nauseous a lot even though I never actually throw up, I'm always really, really tired, my head hurts, and my nose is all congested." she paused, "Plus, I think I have a UTI."

"A UTI?" he asked.

"Well I don't know. I don't want to talk about it with _you._" she said blushing. Sesshomaru understood and nodded his head. Well it seemed that it was nothing he would have to worry about then. He got up and left the room before saying, "Don't worry about me tonight, or tomorrow."

"Thanks" she said loud enough for him to hear.

* * *

Two weeks passed and Kagome hadn't felt any better. She didn't faint or anything but she still felt weird. She was escorted to the car by Miroku.

"I hope everything's okay Kagome." he said.

"Thanks. Me too." she got in the car and he closed the door behind her.

When she got to the hospital the driver opened the door for her. It was Jotsui. He walked with her inside of the building and led her to an office.

"Have a seat Miss Kagome," he instructed, "I will check you in." Kagome sat down and waited. When Jotsui finished talking to the nurse he sat beside her. After about five minutes, a small lady walked into the waiting room. She looked at her clip board,

"Higurashi, Kagome," she called out, looking around. Her eyes landed on Kagome as she got up. "Please come with me miss." she said nicely.

The woman took Kagome into a hallway and led her to a scale, "If you could please take off your shoes and hand me your coat." Kagome did, "Thank you, now just step on the scale so I can get your weight." Kagome stood on the scale and watched the girl move the weights. "130 lbs" she said aloud while writing it down. "Okay, now can you please go over to that wall right there and stand up straight with your heels against the wall?" she pointed to the measuring tape. "5' 6" the girl mumbled writing it down. "Alright please follow me," she said when Kagome put on her shoes and coat.

She was taken to a small room and told to sit on the bed. Her blood pressure was taken and then the girl sat at a computer and asked her a bunch of questions. When she was done, she stood up, "Thank you. The doctor shall be in momentarily." she said and walked out, closing the door behind her.

After about 5 minutes, there was a knock on the door and an older gentleman walked in. "Hello, Miss Higurashi," he said looking at her file. "So what are you here for?" he asked to confirm everything. Kagome told him what had been going on and he nodded. "Well Kagome, with everything you have told me, and the questions that the medical assistant asked you, have you considered the thought of being pregnant?" he asked her.

Kagome was shocked. Of course she hadn't. "No." she said.

"Well you have gained a tad bit of weight, and you file has shown minimal increase over the years. And you have many symptoms."

Kagome refused to believe him.

"When did you have your last period?"

"…" she paused thinking about it, "a few months ago," she didn't realize it had been so long.

"Okay and have you been sexually active?"

"Yes."

"Did you use protection?"

"Well, no." she made an excuse, "But it was a long time ago…Are you sure that's what it is? There couldn't be anything else?"

"Well Kagome, although I'm convinced; if you're not pregnant than you could have psuedothyamitomas, or PTM for short. Let me write up some blood tests for you," he said scribbling on a piece of paper and handing it to her. "There you are. Now just go to the lab downstairs and get this done. When you are finished you can come back up here and just tell the secretary that your back. We will call you in here when the results are sent up." He stuck out his hand for her to shake and led her out of the room.

She went down a hallway and headed to the laboratory. When she got in she handed the lady the orders and took her seat. Finally it was her turn. Kagome felt like she was moving in slow motion. She couldn't be having Sesshomaru's baby. She just couldn't. The two of them, they wouldn't work out. Her life was never boring it seemed. She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't even notice the woman sticking the needle in her arm, or even finishing. She came back to reality when the woman pulled it out and she felt the sting. Kagome winced.

"Okay Ms. Higurashi, you can go back upstairs now. We'll start running the tests as soon as possible." the lady smiled at her as she left.

Kagome walked back to the first room she was in and the secretary nodded to her as she walked in. Jotsui was seated reading a newspaper. Kagome sat down next to him. She picked up a magazine and looked at the words without really reading them. Finally the girl from before came through the door and called her name. Kagome stood up and went to another room and was told to sit and wait for the doctor. She took her seat and waited. Kagome didn't know what was going to happen, 'I can't be. I have PTM. That's what it is.' she told herself praying to every god she had ever heard of. Finally the doctor knocked on the door and entered the room.

* * *

Sesshomaru got home from work early that day. His father had called him home early to speak to him. Sesshomaru went to Toga's study. His father was seated at his desk and Kagura was seated in front of him. 'What is this?' he wondered as he walked in and took a seat. Toga spoke first.

"Miss Kagura's father has passed away a few days ago."

"My condolences," Sesshomaru said insincerely to the woman. He really couldn't care less. Kagura nodded.

"Sesshomaru, I know that you are to be given the company next year, and I've been doing a lot of thinking. Tell me son, what company is our biggest and only competition standing?"

"Vienta Inc." he answered smoothly and walked right into the trap.

"Well I wanted to do something big before I left. So I have made a decision." Toga said with a gleam in his eyes. "I want to merge companies. Due to her father's passing may he rest in peace, Kagura is now at the head of the company. She has come to me with this proposal and I agree strongly. Sesshomaru, you are going to marry Kagura. In return, she will surrender all of her company to us." Toga said.

* * *

"Welcome back Kagome. Are you ready for your results?"

"Yes" she answered. In her mind she was screaming no. She wasn't ready at all. Actually she felt near a nervous breakdown at the moment.

"Okay," he said pulling out the folder, "Well you don't have PTM," he started, and Kagome felt the world stop at what her doctor was telling her.

"Congratulations, Ms. Higurashi, you are pregnant."

* * *

AN ...PTM does not exist. If it does then that is a shocker because I made it up in my head. i really hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think. The more reviews i have, the more motivated I am to write faster.


	11. How to Save a Life

AN Hey everyone sorry about the wait...i've been having some problems with school so yeah...please update...it was very hard for me to get this chapter up and i put a lot of work into it. The more reviews i get the more inspired i am. thank you for everyone who did review. i would like to dedicate this chapter to you.

* * *

Kagome was shocked; "I'm- I- Huh?" was all she managed to get out.

"Your pregnant." he said giving her a paper, "If you like, we can set you up for a gynecologist appointment." he offered.

"Yes, please," she nodded.

The doctor led her to back to the waiting room where she could talk to a secretary. By the time they left, Kagome had an appointment set up for the next day. Jotsui led the lost looking Kagome to the car and they drove off back to the house. It was a very long, very silent drive.

By the time Kagome arrived home it was dark outside. She went inside the mansion and headed straight for Sesshomaru's room. She needed to talk to him.

When she reached his door she went to knock but faltered, 'What will I say?' she asked herself, 'What if he gets mad at me?' then she got a little angry, 'Well he has no right to get mad because this is his fault too' she resolved and knocked on the door. He answered her and she walked in. He looked to be in a foul mood. "Sesshomaru," she stalled, "How was your day?"

He looked at her from his desk and sighed before speaking, "Bad," was his answer.

'Bad?' she repeated in her head. 'He doesn't even know the meaning of a bad day until he lived one day in my shoes,' "How so?" she asked faking sympathy.

Sesshomaru stood up and went to sit on the edge of his bed. Kagome followed suit. "I'm getting married," he answered with a smirk.

Kagome was shocked. How was he getting married? He hasn't even been out with any girls as far as she knew. "To whom?"

"Kagura," he spit out, not looking at her.

"Kagura?" she asked, "I didn't know you were into her."

"I'm not," he said, "It was my father's idea. Some bull shit about the company. You wouldn't understand." he looked away in anger. Then he took a deep breath and let it out, "So what happened at the doctor?"

"Umm. I have another appointment for tomorrow."

"Why tomorrow? That is one of the best doctors there are. Is it that serious?" he asked.

"No," she denied, "It's just that," she looked at her hands in her lap, "Sesshomaru," she didn't know how to say it; "Do you like kids?" she went for.

He gave her a confused look, "No," he said.

"Oh," 'That helps,' "Well," she whispered the next part, "I'm pregnant."

"What?" he didn't hear her.

"I'm pregnant," she didn't say it any louder.

"Kagome, you know I can't hear you." he told her sternly.

"I'm pregnant!" she shouted at him. Then realizing that she did it, she looked back down. A single tear slid down her cheek. Sesshomaru sat silent. A few moments passed and he still said nothing. "Well?" she said looking down, "don't you have anything to say?" she lifted her head to look at him. He was looking out towards the window when he answered.

"How long?" he asked without any emotion.

"They're guessing its three months."

"What do you mean they are guessing?" he was annoyed. This was a serious matter. There should be no guessing involved.

"Well they don't know exactly how long." he was so aggravating; "I have to see an obgyn tomorrow. They will tell me everything else."

"What time are you going?"

She sighed, "two o'clock." she didn't want to think about it.

"I shall join you." he said.

She looked at him shocked, "What do you mean?"

"What do you think I mean, Kagome?" he snapped. Today was not his day. First, he finds out that he is to get married to some bitch. Then Kagome tells him that she is pregnant. He did not need her asking any stupid questions.

Kagome just stood up instead of answering him. "Good night Sesshomaru." was all she said before she walked out of the door.

Once the door was closed behind her Sesshomaru laid back on the bed, "Fuck," was all he mumbled before getting up and looking out the window into the forest. 'I can't have a child. Not right now. There isn't any time for me to be a father.' he shook his head. There was no use talking to his father. And he wasn't going to Inuyasha for advice. Last time he did that he has been _cut off_ ever since. After a few moments it hit him. Why not just have Kagome get an abortion? It isn't too late for one. Then that would be one very big problem solved. So that was it, he resolved, he would talk Kagome into getting an abortion tomorrow.

* * *

Kagome woke up the next morning feeling like shit. The whole night she kept having nightmares about the baby. The worst one was that she was giving birth, and when she finally had it, Sesshomaru took the newborn out of the doctor's arms and threw it in the trash can. Then he told her to hurry so that they could leave. It left her shaken up, even if it was only a dream.

She went to the Sesshomaru's room and found it empty. She looked in his shower and saw that it was wet from him already being in there. "Hmm, I wonder where he is?" she left the room. No point in getting clothes out for him if he was already out. Kagome went to the bathroom that she used and took a nice and long bubble bath; her plan was to not get out until she was all pruney. While soaking in the tub she put her hands on her belly. Now knowing that she was pregnant she could see the small bump that was forming. It wasn't very noticeable so if one wasn't looking for it, one wouldn't make it out. 'What am I going to do?' she asked herself, 'What will I tell Mom?' the tears began to flow, 'I'm having a baby by a man who doesn't and will never love me,' her crying began louder and she sat up in the tub to get into a fetal position. 'What will I tell my baby?' she pictured it in her head, _Mommy, why doesn't daddy love you? Mommy, why do we live with daddy but you're not married? Mommy? Mommy?_ She was sobbing by the end; loud enough for someone in the hall to hear.

The door burst open and it was Sesshomaru. He went over to her, "Kagome, what is going on? I could hear you from my room." he held her shoulders so she would look at him. Unfortunately, looking at _him_ only caused more tears. Sesshomaru was at a loss. Why was Kagome so upset? Well he knew it was probably about the baby, but she didn't have to be crying out so that the whole house could hear. "Kagome," he commanded, "Be silent," he lifted her up so she would stand. That got her back. Once she had her footing right she shoved him away from her.

"Don't touch me!" she shouted. Grabbing her towel she walked out and went to her room. Sesshomaru was left in the bathroom.

'Stupid bitch,' he said to himself leaving the room. It wasn't his damn fault she got pregnant. Well actually it was, but he didn't deserve to have to deal with her attitude. He looked at his watch, hoping it didn't get wet. It was somehow still dry, unlike his shirt, and the time was about to be one. He went to Kagome's door, "Kagome, be ready, we are leaving in ten minutes." he said and walked to his room to change shirts and finish making calls to cancel everything for the next few hours. When he got off the phone, he went to Kagome's room to get her. She wasn't in there, so hopefully she was downstairs already. He was in no mood to go looking for her.

He walked down to the entrance of his home and found her sitting on the bottom step. She wore a light green skirt that went down to her knees, and a white tank top that hugged her body. He didn't notice a change in her stomach but knowing that there was something changing under the surface made him get suddenly queasy. She had on a cardigan over her tank that was unbuttoned and some green flats that matched. Her hair was let down and still a bit damp and she wore no make up. She didn't realize he was there, because when he cleared his throat she jumped in surprise. "Let's go," he said. She followed him out of the house and saw a limousine pull up. She looked at him questioningly. "I don't feel like driving today." was his answer.

They got in the car and sat on opposite sides from each other. Kagome looking out the windows, and Sesshomaru doing something on his phone. After a really long and very awkward drive they were finally at the hospital. The driver opened the door and Sesshomaru got out and gave his hand for Kagome. She accepted it but only because she didn't want to trip or anything. There was a small group of people beginning to form so they could see who was in the limo and Kagome would not allow herself to do something embarrassing. They walked beside one another to the office that Kagome had her appointment in and Sesshomaru held the door for her. She said thank you and walked over to the window.

The woman on the other side was an older woman. "Yes?" she asked not looking up from the form she was filling out.

'How rude,' Kagome thought, "I have an appointment for Dr. Moharu."

"Okay," the woman nodded, and grabbed a clip board, "She will be with you momentarily. Since this is your first visit here then, while you are waiting just fill out this form and turn it in when you are done." she set it down on the counter.

"Thank you," Kagome said cringing, if there was one thing she couldn't stand, it was filling out those stupid papers at the doctors. She took a seat next to Sesshomaru and sighed. She really didn't want to fill these out. Sesshomaru looked over to see what she was doing and smirked. After a few minutes passed by, Kagome finished and took the paperwork back to the secretary.

As she turned everything in, another woman came in and waited in line behind her. Kagome went back to her seat and looked at the magazine table nearby. She got up to get a magazine and found one that looked semi-interesting. Then she sat back down. Sesshomaru was still involved into his phone as ever that he didn't even notice the pretty young woman sitting across from them. Kagome couldn't help but peek out from the top of her magazine to look at her huge belly. Unbeknownst to her, the girl could tell that Kagome was staring.

She smiled at Kagome, making the younger girl blush. "I'm sorry," Kagome said embarrassed for her rude behavior.

She waved it off, "Oh, your fine!" she said with a warm smile. She rubbed a hand over her big tummy, "I'm six months with twins," she admitted.

"Oh wow," Kagome said, "Congratulations."

"Thanks," she said, "My boyfriend and I were so happy when we found out. The only bad part is that they're both supposed to be boys." she laughed. Kagome did as well. "What about you?" she asked. Kagome didn't look like she needed to be here.

"Well this is my first appointment." she blushed, "I just found out yesterday."

The other woman's face was so happy, "Oh that's wonderful. Well then you're the one here who should be congratulated. Is this your first?"

"Yes," she answered and looked at Sesshomaru. He was still just doing god-knows-what on his phone. She was sure that if she said that he was the father and he was married to her aunt and some other wild things about him, he wouldn't even notice.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"I'm Kagome," she put her hand forward, "and you are?"

"Ayame, my boyfriend should be coming in here soon, you can meet him as well," she shook her hand.

The door opened and Koga walked in, causing Ayame to turn around, "Hey, Koga!" she called him over.

At the mention of the name, Sesshomaru's full attention is drawn on the man walking in the room. How on earth is it that of everyone who had a pregnant girlfriend, who had an appointment today, right now, it had to be Koga?

"Sesshomaru?" the man walked over, "What the hell are you doing here?" he laughed.

"Language," Ayame snapped, "I don't want our babies to come out cursing because of you."

"Sorry," he said, still amazed at Sesshomaru being there. Then he looked at the girl next to him, "Kagome!?" he nearly choked.

"Hello Koga," she said.

"Kagome why are you-" he stopped short and his eyes widened. "No way. You two-" he paused, "Wow, Kagome, I didn't expect you to be here at all." he laughed looking at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru shifted in his seat. What now? "Koga," he stood up, "Let's talk outside."

"Alright," Koga answered, his eyes glittering as if he already knew about what.

As the men were about to leave the room a woman entered, "Higurashi?" she asked looking between Ayame and Kagome.

"That's me," Kagome said standing up, "It was very nice to meet you," she said to Ayame and went to follow the woman in. Sesshomaru faltered in his movements, and then proceeded to follow Kagome.

"We'll talk later," he called out to Koga before the door closed. He looked calm walking with Kagome but inside his mind was going wild. What the hell was he supposed to do now? Koga's girl knows that Kagome is pregnant and will tell Koga for sure. And once Koga finds out so will the rest of the world. 'Unless' he started to devise a plan, 'If Kagome gets an abortion, we can just tell everyone that we were mistaken and that she never really was pregnant.' he smiled to himself, and looked at her. It was really too bad that she wasn't his type; they could have had some very good looking children. But it could never work out. He didn't have time for love in his life. He couldn't give a woman what she needed, other than great sex and materialistic things. Kagome deserved more than that.

Right now the she was sitting on the bed and the assistant was asking her some questions. When she was finished she left the room, and it was just the two of them. It was so tense in the room that they both let out a breath they didn't know they were holding in, when the sonographer walked in. She was an older woman, around her late 40s.

"Good afternoon, my name is Dr. Moharu" she said to the couple, "So; you just found out that you were pregnant. Congratulations." she turned to Sesshomaru, "Are you the father?"

"Yes," he nodded. _Father_, he didn't like when she called him that.

"Well congratulations to you too," she said sitting next to Kagome. "So, you want to see how far along you are, and make sure that everything is alright?" Kagome nodded, as well as Sesshomaru. "Okay, well then how about we start with an ultrasound?" she asked cheerfully. "Kagome, I'm going to need you to lift up your shirt." she said rubbing a tube to warm its contents, "This may be cold and feel icky but you'll get used to it," she joked.

Kagome took a sharp breath as the gel was applied to her stomach. Then the woman put the small transducer on her and moved it around. Kagome watched in wonder as the image of the baby went up on the screen. She looked at Sesshomaru to see his reaction. 'Blank as usual, cold hearted bastard,' she gave him a glare, and smiled back at the screen.

"Okay so this is pretty obvious," she said pointing around the picture, "This is the head, here are the arms, and legs."

"Can you tell if it's a boy or girl yet?" Kagome asked excitedly.

"No not yet, we will be able to at your next appointment though." she looked at Sesshomaru, "Would you like to hold this dad?" she said to Sesshomaru.

He nodded slowly and got up. Then he put his hand on the transducer and held it. He couldn't believe it, that was his baby. Right there. He could see it.

"You two have a very well behaved child right now," she joked, "It's being very still when I need it too, so I can take the pictures that's good."

When they we're done with the ultrasounds, the woman turned off the machine and handed Kagome a roll of paper towels to wipe off the gel. "I'll be right back with the sonograms." She left the room.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru said.

"Yes?" she looked at him.

"…" he couldn't say it. Not after what they had just seen. "Never mind," he shook his head, "We can discuss it later." he said looking at her pelvic area.

She looked at him and saw where he was looking. "It's crazy isn't it?" she asked, "I still can barely believe it."

Sesshomaru put his hand on top of where their baby was. How was he supposed to demand an abortion after seeing it move, and seeing its heart beat. He sat back down. It wasn't just a thing anymore, it was his baby. It was their baby. It meant something now. But he couldn't just let her have it. He was going to get married to Kagura. It was going to be publicly announced any day now. The papers have been signed, all the transactions made, his business stronger than ever. Could he give up all of Vienta Inc. for this? He wasn't sure. This could be a great achievement; to merge companies. It would all be his. But what about this small creature growing in Kagome's womb? It's his as well. It is his first child. Is he really willing to give up his first child to have control over a greater company? Was he really considering between taking his son or daughter's life for more money? There were so many questions going through his head at once.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome said touching his shoulder, snapping him back to reality. "We can leave now." Kagome was standing up and he could see Dr. Moharu's back as she left the room. He stood up and Kagome handed him something. They we're the ultrasounds.

"What all did she say just now?" he asked. He was daydreaming the whole time that the woman was in the room he hadn't heard a word.

"It's healthy, and six cm long, and some other things." she said with a smile.

As they exited, Sesshomaru saw that Koga and Ayame were not in the waiting room.

* * *

The drive home was silent. Sesshomaru didn't touch his phone at all for once, he just stared into space thinking, and Kagome spent the whole time rubbing where the baby was.

When they got home it was around 4. Kagome went to get some food and Sesshomaru went to talk to his father. The elder Taisho was in his office when Sesshomaru walked in. Two men that Sesshomaru did not know and Kagura stood up to greet him.

"Sesshomaru, what excellent timing," his father said as the other sat back down across from him. "These two here are Kagura's lawyers." he nodded his head towards the men.

"Planning more of my future without me father?" he sneered.

Toga gave a small chuckle, "Come now, son. We are just looking over the finalities of the merger. That is all,"

Sesshomaru smirked, "Well, I think we might have a dilemma."

Kagura stood up at his words, "What do you mean?" she asked in alarm.

Sesshomaru walked over to the group. He pulled out the sonograms and tossed them onto his father's desk.

* * *

okay well i've never had a baby before...or a sonogram but i tried my best to make it as real as i could. hopefully i didn't make you guys go "what the hell is she talking about?? stupid!"....so yeah....if you want to help me out by telling me what they do during a sonogram appt i'd appreciate it. and don't forget to review. i hope it was good. let me know your thoughts:)


	12. Daddy

AN: okay here it is chapter 12....tell me what you think!! school is getting difficult but i still tried my best to make this good. review:)

and thank you for everyone who did!! it made me feel really motivatied to keep writing...even when i should have been studying or sleeping. so this is for you!

* * *

Toga picked up the pictures on the desk before him. He sighed before saying, "I could have expected this from Inuyasha," he set them down and looked at his son, "but from you Sesshomaru?" he shook his head.

Sesshomaru took a seat and stared at the ground.

"Who is she?" Toga asked him.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, his father could be so daft, "Who do you think it is father?" he asked, standing up and walking over to stand next to him.

"If I knew, then why would I ask, son." he scowled.

"It's Kagome," he admitted.

Kagura stood up in her seat no longer stunned to silence, "Kagome?!" she shrieked, "What the hell do you mean Kagome?"

Sesshomaru stormed over to the woman, towering over her, "Are you that brainless Kagura? Don't tell me you didn't think that I hadn't taken her to my bed."

The woman looked away, "Well how do you know this is yours?" she asked, hoping that her plans would not be ruined.

Sesshomaru shook his head at her. He would just ignore her ignorant questions for now. He turned to face his father, who was looking at the sonograms, "What shall we do now, father?" he asked taking back his seat.

Toga shook his head. He had no idea. "I do not know right now Sesshomaru. Let's reschedule this meeting so I can clear my head, and we can all discuss this when our emotions are not so high," he said referring to his son and Kagura. "You all have a good day," the men shook hands and left, Kagura following angrily behind.

Sesshomaru moved to sit on the edge of the desk near his father.

"How could you let this happen, Sesshomaru? You were always the responsible one." he handed the sonograms to his son.

"I don't know what happened. I thought that maybe she was on birth control or something. Kaede should have been more cautious-" he was cut off.

"No you should have been more cautious." his father scolded.

Sesshomaru sighed in frustration, "Point is," he paused, "I don't know what to do. When I found out yesterday that she was pregnant, I was going to have her get an abortion. I didn't get to mention it to her when we got to the clinic because she was talking to someone. Oh and by the way," he gave a smirk, "Koga was there," he mentioned, causing his father to shake his head in disapproval, "So before I could make her do that I had to think of a story, just incase Koga didn't keep his mouth shut." he paused, remembering what happened, "and then I saw it. I was just… its heart was beating, and…" he sighed, "I couldn't do it."

Toga understood. He could remember when he saw Sesshomaru for the first time. That was years ago, but he would never forget the intensity of it. "How did Kagome react?"

"I think happy. The whole car ride home she had a smile on her face and a hand on her abdomen. Didn't do me any good. Just made me feel even guiltier for having the idea of asking her to get rid of it."

"How far along is she?"

"Four months. It's this big," he held up his thumb and pointer finger showing around six cm.

"Other than abortion, what else have you thought of?" he asked.

"Nothing, I'm not ready to have children. Especially now that I am to be taking the company. Even more so that we might merge."

"Have you talked to Kagome about anything yet?"

Sesshomaru shook his head, "No, should I?"

"Yes, you should. Maybe she could think of something that'll make the both of you happy."

"I suppose," Sesshomaru said.

"Well whatever you think of, you better come up with an idea quick. Understand?" his father rose.

"Yes," Sesshomaru stood up straight. He gave his father a nod and left the room to find Kagome. The baby situation needed to be dealt with as soon as possible.

* * *

When Kagome got to the kitchen she found Amie backing cookies. The elder woman didn't even notice Kagome's entrance.

"Hello Amie," Kagome chirped.

Amie jumped in surprise and clamed when she turned around to see Kagome's smiling face. "Well hello Kagome," she smiled at her, "You look exceptionally happy today, anything pleasant happen?" she asked while continuing to stir the batter.

Kagome smiled, "I'm pregnant."

Amie stopped what she was doing, "What did you say?" her eyes were wide with shock.

Kagome toned it down a bit, "Well, I'm going to have a baby." she looked at Amie, hoping for a positive response.

The woman gave her a grand smile, "Well congratulations, dear," she pulled Kagome into a hug, "And who is the father?" she asked excitedly.

Kagome bit her lip before saying, "Sesshomaru," and ending with a small crooked smile.

Amie stood there for a moment taking that in, "Sesshomaru? Well he is indeed a very, very lucky man," she gave a motherly smile. That was probably why Kagome liked her so much. Amie was the closest thing here to her real mother.

Right then Kaede walked into the room, "Kagome, there you are." she went up to the young girl.

"Hello, Kaede, did you need something?"

"Yes child, I would like for you to come to my office with me. I have someone there who I would like you to meet." she took Kagome hand and guided her out.

"So who is it I am supposed to be meeting?" Kagome asked curiously.

"My granddaughter, Sango. She comes to visit every year for a few months, and she just arrived about a half hour ago. She already knows everyone here but I wanted to introduce her to our newest occupant myself."

"Well thank you," Kagome said feeling special, "What is she like?"

"You'll see for yourself," Kaede said as she pushed open the door to her room.

Facing away was a girl who looked about Kagome's age. She had long straight brown hair looked to be a little taller than Kagome herself. She had her headphones on and didn't notice the two walk into the room. When she saw movement from the corner of her eyes she looked over and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Sango," she stood up and walked over, taking out her headphones in the process, "You must be Kagome."

"Yeah that's me," she answered smiling at the new girl.

Kaede went to her desk, "Well now you two should go so I can get back to work."

The girls said their goodbye's to Kaede and walked out together.

"So Kagome, how old are you?" Sango asked.

"I'm twenty. You?"

"Twenty-two. So, what do you do for fun?"

The girls walked around and talked for a few hours. Sango was a pretty cool person in Kagome's eyes. Just like her, Sango had a younger brother. They also shared views on things like guys, spending free time, and a lot of other things. Kagome could tell that she had made another friend. While they were passing by the pool room, Miroku had walked out.

"Hey Miroku," Kagome said.

He stopped to greet Kagome and froze when he saw Sango.

"H-hey, Sango," he said, "What are you doing here?" he asked he quietly.

"I'm visiting my grandmother, Miroku. Why else would I ever come here." she spit out.

Kagome just looked at the two, in wonder. Was it just her, or was it getting really tense with these two?

"Oh, well I hope you have a good time." he looked away and forlornly asked, "So how is Maya?"

Sango turned away, "She's great." Sango looked at Kagome, "Let's go. I don't want to talk to this scum bag anymore." and she walked off.

Kagome made a confused face and followed the girl. She looked back at Miroku. He looked so defeated. "What was that all about?"

"Nothing," she shook her head, still mad, "I just can't stand Miroku," tears were forming in her eyes.

The girls walked in silence and we're about to pass by Sango's temporary room. "Hey, let's go inside my room."

"Sure," Kagome said, just happy to hear the other girl talk.

They walked over to Sango's bed and sat down next to each other.

"Kagome," Sango started, "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Do you like Miroku?" she asked.

"Um, sure. I mean, only as a friend, he seems like a nice guy." When Sango nodded he head Kagome rolled her eyes, "Sango, what kind of question is that? And why do you hate him so much? I mean I've lived here for a while and I don't know one person who doesn't like Miroku."

Sango shook her head, the tears coming back, "No. I don't hate him, I could never hate him. Hell, I used to be in love with the guy." she turned her head away in shame.

Kagome took Sango's hand. "What happened between you two?"

Sango reached over to her luggage. She unzipped it and took out a picture frame, and then she handed it to Kagome, who looked at it. Inside the frame was a picture of a young girl about the age of four. She was the exact replica of Sango, but different. "Sango, this is weird. Who is this?"

Sango let out a deep sigh before speaking, "Ever since I was ten I used to come up here for months at a time to visit my grandma. I met Miroku for the first time when I was 16; he was 18 and had just started working for Mr. Toga. Well I always thought he was really cute and I didn't have a high self esteem so I usually stayed away from him. Well anyways after about a month of me hiding from him, Inuyasha introduced us. I guess Miroku was asking him about me, like who I was, and why I was so shy, and if I had a boyfriend; things like that. Miroku was such a smooth talker that I fell for his charms instantly. He became my best friend and I was falling in love with him. Well that next year when I came to visit," she looked away, not wanting to meet Kagome's eyes, "I gave him my virginity." her eyes watered, "I-" she stuttered, "I ended up getting pregnant by the time I left. When I called him from back home he- he didn't believe me. He said that it was impossible because we used protection every time. He called me a liar and we didn't talk until after I had the baby." she pointed to the picture in Kagome's hands. "That's her."

"She looks just like you," Kagome smiled, trying to cheer the girl up.

"But her eyes are all from him." Sango said looking at the picture, "My mother sent word up here for him to come down. He refused. So we sent a picture of her to him so he could see the resemblance. He said she didn't look like him."

Kagome shook her head in disbelief. _How could he have been so hard-headed? It's obvious that she is his._

"That next year when I came up here I brought her with me. My grandmother talked to Mr. Toga about what happened. He told Miroku that he was either going to get a DNA test or lose his job. So Miroku finally agreed. We took the limo there; it was my grandma, Miroku, Maya, Mr. Toga, and me. Well you know how that ended." she smiled.

"So what happened though?"

"He said _Wow Sango, I'm sorry, but I can't be a dad right now. I'm only 21._"

"He didn't" Kagome said in denial.

"He did. And so ever since then, he pays his child support and is being a dead beat dad."

Kagome hugged her new friend, "I'm so sorry Sango. It must have been horrible." Kagome felt so bad for her.

"Thanks Kagome." she hugged her back.

Kagome let go and looked at the little violet eyed girl in the photo, "Miroku doesn't know what he's missing out on."

Their moment was interrupted by a knock on the door.

* * *

"Come in," Sango yelled. The door was opened by a very frustrated looking Sesshomaru.

"Hello Sango," he directed his head toward Kagome, "Let's go,"

"Why?" she scoffed.

"Kagome I am in no mood right now. Come." he walked away without giving her a chance to reply.

"Ugh, the nerve of him, I gotta go, Sango. I'll see you tomorrow," the girls hugged and Kagome left the room. She looked around and saw Sesshomaru storming into his room. 'I wonder what his problem is.'

Kagome followed him and walked in after. She found him sitting in his desk chair watching her. "What?" she asked.

"Do you want to know how long I've been looking for you?" he didn't give her a chance to answer. "I go to the kitchen; Amie says you went with Kaede. I go to see Kaede; she says you left with Sango. I go to Sango's room, it was empty. I went to your room, also empty. I walk around the halls to try and pass by you; I didn't. I see Miroku looking like shit meaning he just saw Sango, so I asked him. Finally, I go back to Sango's room, and there you two are."

"Well maybe if your house wasn't so big you wouldn't have had to look so hard." she teased.

Sesshomaru groaned in frustration. "Kagome, we have to talk."

"About what?" she asked walking into his closet to look at the full length mirror.

He got up and followed her in, "About the baby," he said as she lifted her shirt up to look at her reflection. She wanted to see if the bump was getting bigger. Guilt flooded in him as he watched her. She seemed to already be in love with it, although she had found out only a few days ago.

"What about it," she turned her body to see it at different angles.

"Sit down with me," he walked back out.

Kagome fixed her shirt and went over to his bed. She got on and lay down, closing her eyes.

Sesshomaru watched her the whole time. He felt like a jerk. Was he seriously having this conversation? He sat down next to her, facing away. "I am supposed to get married to Kagura, and take over her company by the end of the year."

Kagome was getting nervous, she didn't really like where this was going, "Yeah, so?"

"So where is a baby going to fit into this Kagome?" he put his head in his hands. Never in his life has he felt this kind of stress before.

"What are you trying to say Sesshomaru?" she felt the anger coming out.

He didn't answer her though, just groaned in frustration. He ripped himself off of the bed and walked to his desk, then he punched its surface while saying, "I don't know, Kagome. Maybe," he paused. He really didn't want to say it but he couldn't think of anything else. "Maybe," he repeated, "you shouldn't have it." Sesshomaru sat down not daring to look her in the eye.

Kagome was silent for a moment. 'Did he really just say that?' "How dare you!" she yelled, "After all that you've put me through? You used me for sex, abused me, made me think that you were in love with me, and broke my heart! You're holding me hostage! If you weren't in control right now I'd be at home! In America, with my family!" she could feel the rage, "And now that I have one good thing, you dare to ask me to give it up? And for you!" she hated him so much at the moment, "Ha! You're not even worthy enough for **my** baby to call you father." she walked over to him with the full intent of slapping him.

He stood up, still to ashamed to look her in the eye but ready to defend himself, "Kagome, I-" he was cut off when she smacked him.

"Save it!" she went to hit him again when he grabbed her wrists. "Let go of me you asshole!" she struggled to break free as he held her against him. "Let me go, Sesshomaru!"

He held her tight and rocked her back in forth as she fought against him, twisting and screaming. Then slowly her yells turned in to cries and she became stagnant. "Shhh," was all he said. He let go of her wrists and wrapped his arms around her. He knew what was coming, and sure enough it did.

Kagome broke down crying. Oh how she hated her life, and the man who held her. Eventually her sobs had her whole body convulsing and Sesshomaru lifted the poor girl up bridal style and took her to his bed. He sat down with her small form in his lap and held her tight. She refused to stop crying and twice in ten minutes began to hyperventilate. Finally she stilled and fell asleep, as Sesshomaru ran his hands through her hair. When he was sure that she was stable, he got out of the bed.

Sesshomaru went to his younger brother's room. It was around midnight, so Inuyasha was either dead asleep or not home yet. When he got to the room he went under the bed and pulled out a bottle of vodka. His father didn't approve of drinking and had a no alcohol in the house policy, other than the fine wine selection; but that wasn't used to get drunk of off. Inuyasha would never let something like a no alcohol rule hinder him, though. Sesshomaru put the bottle in a towel and grabbed a shot glass before going back up to his room. When he entered, Kagome was still asleep.

Sesshomaru went to his desk and set the glasses down. He wasn't much of a drinker but he knew when he needed a drink. Now more than ever. He poured himself a shot and downed it, he could feel it burn down his throat. He took a few more, and began to feel less horrible. Then he looked at Kagome. Sweet, unlucky, innocent Kagome, mother of his child, the girl who fell in love with him only to get her heart broken. Then that retched feeling crept up in his stomach again. He poured a couple more shots with hopes that it would numb the pain.

* * *

AN: okay everyone remember to review...the more you do the faster i will write! (Yes, this is my way of blackmailing you) haha.

btw---i have a poll in my profile. it is about this story so please vote! I'm not saying that they will or won't have the baby; but if ( and that's only if) they do, then would you all prefer a girl or a boy?? vote and let me no. :)


	13. What to Do

AN: wow...this was one frustrating chapter...parts of this i rewrote over ten times! and i can bet any money that i know the words by heart. and thank you for all the wonderful reviews everyone. dont forget that if you want a say in the babys sex...to go to my page and vote on the poll. it only takes twenty seconds if you have your mind made up already...and i would love the input.

dont forget to review...times are very hard in school right now...so i need the motivation to put the books down and do this...hint hint.

well here you all are...

* * *

The next morning Kagome woke up to a much more comfortable bed than usual. She yawned and stretched, remembering the details of the previous night, which put a frown on her face. 'How could Sesshomaru want me to get an abortion? Is he really that heartless?'

She sat up in the bed and looked around the room. 'Oh I'm _here'_ she cringed thinking about the man. Then she noticed said man sleeping on the chair facing her. She glared at him and got out of the bed. It was noon and Sesshomaru was already late for work she realized. "Good," she mumbled to herself and walked out the room, shutting the door behind her. Kagome went to take a shower and changed into a pastel green sundress. The first thing she wanted to do now, other than eat was to find Sango. She had to tell her what happened. Kagome walked down to the kitchen where Amie was making some sandwiches.

"Hello Amie," she forced a smile.

The woman looked over and frowned, "What's wrong, Kagome?"

She chuckled, "Wow, you're good."

"Well I do have a few kids myself." she gave a proud smile, "Now sit down and talk to me. You seemed so happy yesterday."

Kagome sighed; "Sesshomaru said that I should get an abortion." she sat down at the island.

"Oh, he did now?" Amie made a concerned face, "and what was your response?"

"I freaked out on him!" she gave a small laugh remembering when she hit him, "I yelled at him for everything that has happened between us, and I even slapped him."

"And what did he do?"

"He just- he held me off of him… then I broke down, and he held me onto him." she pouted, "I guess I've bottled everything up from the last months, and last night it finally came out."

"Oh you poor dear," Amie cooed walking over and hugging the girl, "I'm sorry. He can be so ignorant."

"I just don't know what to do…what if he makes me get rid of it?" her eyes watered.

Amie stood back and shook her head, "He won't."

"How do you know?"

"Well because, I've worked here since he was a baby. I know him more than he thinks, and he won't do it." she smiled.

"What makes you so sure?" Kagome asked. She didn't want to get her hopes up for nothing.

"Kagome, I know that Sesshomaru seems heartless, but he isn't. All his life he was raised to take over the strongest company in the world. He wasn't brought up to come off as anything but strong. His father made the mistake of putting work first and family second. When you weren't eating dinner with them, you would have thought that it was a business meeting with food." she placed her hand on Kagome's shoulder, "Now I don't know exactly what will happen, but one thing I do know is that you will have that baby. It may be bad for their business but if anybody can work around obstacles, it is Sesshomaru. Okay?" she handed Kagome a sandwich and pushed her out of the kitchen, "Now cheer up and enjoy yourself."

"Okay," Kagome laughed, leaving the room. She felt a bit better. Thank heavens for Amie. "Well I guess I should talk to Sesshomaru." she placed her hand on her abdomen, "I don't want to worry about your safety anymore." she said aloud to her unborn baby.

Kagome walked upstairs to Sesshomaru's room. 'I thought I left that door closed,' she wondered as she saw that it was open half way. Then she knew that someone was in there because she could hear voices. 'If Sesshomaru is awake, then why hasn't he left for work yet?' She slowly crept by the door and listened.

"So what your saying is that you didn't make any decision yet Sesshomaru?" it was Toga, and he sounded mad.

"Father what am I supposed to do? It is just as much a decision for her as it is for me. She does not want to do it. And quite honestly neither do I."

"What the hell are you saying Sesshomaru?!" Kagome winced at his tone, "Do you know what this could do to our business? First we call off the engagement, then everyone learns that you have a child out of wedlock, and we'll be giving up Vienta Inc!" there was a pause, "Okay, so that means that we will come off to be unreliable when doing business with others, irresponsible due to you not knowing how to have safe sex, oh, and on top of it all, we won't have Vienta Inc there to make up for the losses due to the prior."

Sesshomaru's voice had an edge to it, "I understand that father, but I cannot force her to get rid of it."

"For the millions I paid to get her you can force her to kill the damn thing herself," Toga answered bitterly, "So what is wrong with _you_? Why are you holding back? I've spoken to Kagura's lawyers and there will be no merger unless there is no child."

"Damn the merger." he said it so low that Kagome could barely hear.

"Excuse me?" Toga was shocked. How could his own successor not care about one of their biggest gains ever?

"I said, damn the merger." he was loud and clear. It was silent for a few moments until Sesshomaru finally spoke. "My priority right now is to make sure that **my child** is going to be safe. Look where we are now father. Does it really matter that we don't have another company to run? How about you try to tell a woman to get rid of the only good thing she has thanks to yourself, and see how it feels. Imagine how hard it would be to willing give up your first child."

Kagome could listen no more. She didn't know that Sesshomaru felt this way. 'So he does want to keep it' she smiled. Kagome stood up and walked away. Amie was right after all.

Kagome decided to go out into the gardens and see if any more flowers bloomed. It was just so beautiful outside. While she was walking around, she saw Sango by a small pond. "Hey Sango!" she called walking over to the girl.

Sango looked up from her daydreams, "Afternoon, Kagome, what are you up too?" they hugged hello.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders, "Nothing really, just being bored. The usual," she laughed.

"Well yeah I'm kinda bored too," Sango paused in thought, "Want to go somewhere?"

Kagome's eyes widened, "What do you mean?"

"Oh, I don't know. Like the mall or something, it's a Friday so by the time we get there; there will be lots of people." Sango nodded her head, liking her idea.

Kagome gave a pout, "I don't really know. I'd have to ask Sesshomaru if I could leave first. But I don't think he'll let me," she replied knowing that she never just left to have fun.

"Why?" she asked.

Kagome looked away. She wasn't sure of what to say, "Well, I just don't want him to be upset if he comes home expecting me and I'm not here."

Sango made a face "Oh, well when I was on my way out here I heard something about him still being here. I'm sure that if he hadn't left by that time, then he won't be going in at all. Let's go ask him."

Kagome smiled, "Okay,"

The two girls walked in a peaceful silence to Sesshomaru's bedroom, hoping to see him. They got up just in time to see a very angry Toga storm out of the room. He was walking with such a brisk pace that he didn't even notice the two girls as he turned a corner. Kagome and Sango just looked at each other before making worried faces. Hopefully Sesshomaru wasn't in too bad a mood now. Although Sango still couldn't understand why Kagome insisted on getting his permission to leave.

When they got to the door, it was open and Sesshomaru was sitting in his chair with his hands clasped behind his head and his eyes closed. Sango cleared her throat, causing him to open his eyes. He looked at them both, knowing that whatever they wanted wouldn't help his mood anymore.

"What?" he looked at Kagome.

She fidgeted under his stare, "Um, well, Sango and I, we were just wondering, if maybe, if it was okay with you-"

Sango cut her stuttering off, "Kagome wants your permission to go to the mall with me,"

Sesshomaru eyed her for a quick moment before turning his eyes to the shorter girl, "Why do you need to go to the mall?"

"We're bored, and it sounds like it would be fun," she saw him arch an eyebrow, "Sango is my first girl friend here and shopping with her would be a lot of fun…" she trailed off, already knowing he would reject the idea.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything as he contemplated what to say. He had been treating her like crap for months and didn't realize how low he had become until last night. If they did end up having this baby, it would be wise to keep Kagome less stressed. Shopping does relieve stress, and after what he told her the previous night, she deserved to have some happiness.

Sesshomaru stayed silent as he got out of the chair and went over to his nightstand. He picked up his wallet and shuffled through its contents before grabbing something out. "Take this with you," he said to her as he put his wallet back on the nightstand.

Kagome was frozen to the spot. Had he really just said yes? And what did he have? "Huh?" she asked dazed.

Sesshomaru walked over to her and handed her a credit card, "Get whatever you like," he said.

Kagome put on the biggest smile and took the card, "Thank you." He just nodded and went into the bathroom; most likely to take a shower.

"Well now I know why you wanted to ask him," Sango joked looking at the item in Kagome's hand.

Kagome just smiled and shook her head.

"C'mon already, let's go," Sango said grabbing her arm to drag her out.

* * *

The two friends decided to take the limo to the city so they didn't have to concentrate on driving. It was silent for only a moment before Sango asked the question, "So," she said with a click of her tongue following, "What's up with you and Sesshomaru?"

Kagome looked over to her, "Nothing,"

Sango wouldn't take no for an answer, "Don't lie. I told you about me and Miroku, so spill," she said in an assertive tone.

Kagome laughed at first, "Okay you've got me there." she paused not knowing what exactly to say, "Well what do you want to know?"

Sango stilled and thought for a moment. Her eyes lit up, "Everything."

Kagome felt a connection with this newcomer and decided that she trusted her enough. She told her everything that took place up from her kidnapping, and all of her mixed feelings for Sesshomaru. After about an hour of talking, Kagome was up to what happened last night with him making her cry, and her falling asleep. Multiple times during her very long speech, Sango and Kagome herself had shed quite a few tears. By the time she was done Sango was speechless.

"Wow," was what she managed to get out, "and I thought I had a story."

Kagome felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She never really talked to anyone about anything except for Inuyasha sometimes. However, even with him she could never talk about her feelings for Sesshomaru. When Sango was silent, she started to get nervous. Had she said too much? "Well?" she asked her companion.

Sango looked over at her, "I'm sorry," she blushed, "I just don't know what to say. That wasn't what I had expected, to say the least. So let me get this straight, you guys told your mom that you're engaged, but he is actually engaged to Kagura…but you're the one that he got pregnant?"

Kagome laughed at the points that Sango chose to point out, over everything else, "Well, yeah. I guess so."

Sango nodded, "And he is marrying her so that they can get more money, even though you still love him?"

"Yes," Kagome nodded before fully thinking about what Sango said, "Wait! No! I mean, yeah that's the reason for him to be with Kagura but, I don't love him."

Sango gave her a look, "Rigghhtt, of course you don't. That's why you didn't say a word at your doctors, or say anything to the driver as we passed the police station, airport, or the Higurashi shrine." Sango examined her nails, "You know what I really think would make you happy, Kagome?" she was given a blank look, "If Sesshomaru just said to screw the whole engagement with Kagura, support you and the baby, and have a real wedding with you."

Kagome gave her a glare, "No, I-" she didn't know what to say. She didn't know how she felt about Sesshomaru after what she had heard from earlier today with his father. "Today, when I was walking by his room, I heard his father having an argument with him. Sesshomaru told him that he didn't care about the merger with Kagura, and that he wanted to keep the baby. He repeated what I told him last night, about how I felt. I mean, he was actually paying attention to me. It just really confuses me. I can't seem to understand what goes on in his head."

Sango had a serine smile on her face, "He so loves you."

"How can you say that?" Kagome wanted to know how after everything, Sesshomaru would come off as being in love with her.

"Well if I know one thing about that family, it's that money drives their worlds. They are power hungry. And Sesshomaru for once isn't putting business first. I would never have guessed him to do that. I grew up around him and I know that he was all company, company, company. But now its, company, company, …, Kagome?" she grabbed her friend's hand giving it a small squeeze.

"Yeah but he could just be saying that because I'm having a baby-" she wanted to deny his love so badly. It couldn't be true.

"You know what?" Sango interrupted, "You're pregnant. So let's just focus on that for now."

Kagome smiled thinking about it.

"Besides we're about to be at the mall, you've got limitless monies to your expense, and now you have a little one to go shopping for. Plus not to mention the freedom you've been denied for a very very long time."

Kagome smiled again at her new friend. 'I have a feeling that today is going to be a really good day.'

* * *

Sesshomaru was sitting in one of the many lounges drinking some wine when his father came in.

"Do you need something?" he asked nonchalantly taking a small sip of the cool beverage.

"Yes, we must speak some more," Toga took a seat near his son pouring a glass for himself, "I've had some people come up with some options for us,"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at this.

Toga had a folder and took out a piece of paper. He handed it to Sesshomaru, who took it and began to read it. Overall his choices were: have Kagome get an abortion and keep Vienta Inc, keep the baby and loose Vienta Inc, Give the baby up for adoption and keep Vienta Inc, let Kagome free to do what ever and keep Vienta Inc. Sesshomaru sighed. He did not like these options, but he realized that they were his only.

Miroku entering the room interrupted his thoughts, "Excuse me but Mr. Taisho, your presence is requested in the meeting room." he said looking at Toga.

"Yes Miroku," he stood up, "Thank you." he said and left the room.

When he was gone Miroku went over to the now empty seat and made himself comfortable. "So," he started looking over, "what's that?"

Sesshomaru looked over at the man. Did he really want to confide in him? Hell he had no one else. "My options." he noted Miroku's confused face and continued, "Miroku, what I tell you does not leave this room. If it does, I will blackball your ass so bad that you couldn't even find a job in another country."

Miroku nodded. He wasn't so sure he wanted to know anymore.

"Kagome is having a baby." he looked back at his dreaded paper.

"Uh, what do you mean?" Miroku couldn't believe it.

"She's pregnant dumbass." he sent out a glare at the younger man.

"Oh," Miroku trailed off; "by you?" he asked just making sure. The look of promised death answered him. "So what about it?" he asked. His good mood lessening as he though of his own daughter.

Sesshomaru explained the situation an only a few moments, Miroku understanding the dilemma straight away.

"What do you think I should do?" Sesshomaru asked. He'll admit he was desperate right now.

"Well I'm not the best guy to get dad advice from," he stated bitterly, "but why not stay with her? I mean, what's a little money lost here and there. You could have your own kid and a great woman too. Or you could send Kagome back home. I highly doubt she'd get you into any trouble if she's having your baby. Besides after everything that's happened to her, I think the first thing she'd want to do is get as far away from you as possible." Sesshomaru gave another glare. Miroku waved his arms in protest, "Don't take it the wrong way, but I'm pretty sure her feelings toward you are mostly negative. Look at how Sango feels about me, for example."

"Hm," was all Sesshomaru had to say. 'Miroku is right, I could send Kagome home and Kagura would never know what happens after Kagome leaves. She could take care of the baby herself for a little while, and then I can leave Kagura in the years to come. Once that's over I can offer for Kagome to come back with the baby. Which she will, and she and I will decide what to do then. It's perfect,' he thought with satisfaction.

"So…" Miroku started.

"I am sending her home. When I'm finished with Kagura I will go to her and she and I can discuss anything further from there."

"Oh," Miroku said, he looked away at the floor.

"What do you mean, _Oh_?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Nothing, it's just.." he hesitated, "Well do you really think Kagome would like that idea? It's perfect for you, but, well does that really help her out?"

Sesshomaru glared at him, "I don't think your one to talk about helping her out." he said referring to Miroku's refusal to acknowledge Sango's child as being his.

Miroku answered with a glare of his own.

Sesshomaru sighed, "I'm sorry. I'm just confused. I want to do what's right, but I don't know what it is."

Miroku stood to leave the room but placed his hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder, "Don't worry too much, just talk to Kagome about it."

Sesshomaru did not give an answer as Miroku walked out.

* * *

Later that night Kagome and Sango came home from the mall. They had so many things that someone had to come out and help. Sango said goodnight to Kagome and went straight to her room to call Maya, leaving Kagome to herself. It was really a good day. The girls ate in the food court and bought a whole bunch of baby stuff. They didn't talk too much about their problems and so she was in a great mood. She decided that this was the best mindset to be in to talk to Sesshomaru about their _problem_. With that in mind she went to his room. The door was closed and she knocked, and waited. A few moments passed, "Hmm. What's taking him so long?" she knocked again, after about a minute she just opened up the door, "Sesshomaru?" she called into the dark room. She doubted he was asleep already after sleeping in this morning. "That's weird," she told herself, "I wonder where he is?" she left his room to look for him.

Sesshomaru was still in the lounge from before. He was by himself and had been for quite some time. 'What am I going to do? I don't want to be a bad father. But I can't just throw everything with Kagura away. I'm sure it took a lot of negotiating for my father to set this up, and I may never get an opportunity like this again.' he sighed, 'I'm stuck. I can't come up with any set decision on my own. This is all just too big.'

A knock was heard on the door. He got up and opened it half way revealing Lylah. He arched an eyebrow at the girl.

Lylah gave a small bow, "Master Sesshomaru, Kagome is looking for you. I had her wait in her room, and told her that I would get you for her."

"Thank you," he said as he walked past her.

He swiftly made his way to Kagome's room and entered. She was lying on the bed with her eyes closed. 'Did she fall asleep?' he questioned walking over to her still form. He sat next to her on the bed.

As she felt the weight of him shift her bed Kagome opened her eyes in surprise, "Oh," she sat up, "I didn't even hear you come in."

He nodded, "How was your day?" he asked. He was unaware that she overheard the argument with his father and expected her to still be upset with him.

"It was good," she looked over at the bags, "I hope I didn't spend too much," she hesitantly added, "Most of it is for the baby anyways."

Sesshomaru nodded, 'Did she not remember what I said to her last night?' he looked over at the bags, "Mind if a take a look?"

"Sure," she got up with him, "besides, technically you bought it," she gave a light laugh.

"That's right," he smiled back.

They spent the next half hour to hour with Kagome just taking things out of the bags and telling him why she thought to buy it. It was a bunch of clothes for the most part. When they were finished with the show and tell they both went back to her bed. Kagome lying in the center as Sesshomaru took a seat on the edge next to her. While Kagome was talking to him about the clothes she and Sango picked out she also told him things that Sango told her about Maya. It gave him a good way to get onto the subject.

"Kagome, what do you think about the situation between Sango and Miroku?" he asked.

Kagome tilted her head in thought, "Well, I think that Miroku messed up big-time. I still like him as a person but I can understand why Sango dislikes him so much."

That wasn't the answer he wanted, "What do you think of his decisions? What would you say he should have done?"

"Well for starters, he should have never denied the child right from the start. If he had his doubts he should have kept them to himself until a paternity test was available."

"I agree, but what do you think of him choosing not to be a part of the child's life?" she wasn't answering the right question.

"Hmm." she bit her bottom lip, "He should have stayed with her. It's not fair that a little girl doesn't get to know her father because of his selfishness. And poor Sango having to be a single mom."

"Yes but she had her family to help." he added in. His thoughts about having Kagome go home somewhat lessen.

"But that doesn't matter. It was his job to be there." she sat up.

"He had other plans in life,"

She cut him off getting frustrated, "No. That's no excuse; I bet Sango had more things that she wanted to do than be a single mom. It's one thing to have a baby but to do it alone? Ohh!" she exhaled strongly, "I better stop before I run out of here and hurt Miroku," she joked trying to calm her nerves. "Why? Did Miroku talk to you about it today?"

"Yes," he answered, "Somewhat. Kagome, you know we need to talk about our baby."

"I know," she shrugged, "I just get nervous," she admitted.

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"I'm sorry," he grabbed her hand, "I'm really sorry Kagome. Truth is, I don't know what I want to do. I feel like I'm letting my father down by declining Kagura's proposal. And many of our employees as well. But Kagome," he tilted her head to look him in the eye, "I've done a lot of thinking today, and I've realized something." he paused, "There is no other woman that I would ever wish to give me the privilege of having my children."

Kagome was speechless at his revelation. He took it as a chance to elaborate, "And I would never want to hurt you any more than I have already." he held her gaze, although he was slightly embarrassed at such a show of emotion.

Kagome looked into his deep pools of gold. Was this really happening?

"Sesshomaru," she smiled and held his face with a hand, "thank you."

"I was going to tell you that if you wanted you could go home, and take care of the baby until things with Kagura were settled. Then I could divorce her in the upcoming years and be a real father. But I don't want to be like Miroku, and I don't want you viewing me as such. So I want you to tell me what you think we should do."

Kagome smiled, "Well, I think we should keep it. I don't think you should marry Kagura; you don't love her anyways. And I want my baby to grow up with love surrounding it."

Sesshomaru got off the bed and looked out of her window while thinking. Kagome stayed silent. Finally after what seemed like forever to Kagome, he said something, "Then we shall have it. And you will stay here. Kagura and I will not get married and I'll-" he stuttered, "I'll talk to my father. He will accept my decision no matter what…eventually."

Kagome got out of the bed and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around him and followed his gaze out the window to the starry night sky, "Thank you,"

* * *

AN:well i hope it was good...plz review and let me know what you think. and dont forget to vote for either a boy or girl...i'm on the fence about which to chose. so help me out!

thanks for reading:)


	14. That Time

AN: well i got this chapter up pretty fast now didn't I? honestly i'm a little dissapointed seeing how many people reviewd the last chapter. thank you for those who did. you guys are the real reason i keep this going. i was thinking about just holding it hostage until i got some more reviews. but i had a good day today, so i put some of the final touches on, and ta daa!! here it is.

* * *

The next morning Kagome got up around eight a.m. in a good mood. She spent the last previous night talking to Sesshomaru about their baby. Yes _their_ baby, because he wanted to be a real father to it. To say the least she was grateful; her worries of the uncertain future were finally laid to rest. She had spent around an hour talking to Sesshomaru about the baby situation after he had told her that he would support her. He still had his worries about the repercussions it would have on the company, but his child was the priority.

Kagome stretched for a bit before getting up. Sesshomaru said that he would be at work later today than usual since he missed yesterday. Kagome walked over to his room to find it empty, but she heard the shower running. She went to grab his papers but found that they had already been put away. Then she moved to make his bed but saw that it had already been set up.

"Well that's weird," she thought aloud. 'Why is everything done?' The only thing that wasn't was that his clothes for the day weren't set out for him, but that was something that she only did occasionally.

In her thoughts, Kagome failed to hear the water shut off, or the door open as Sesshomaru exited his bathroom and walked in.

"What are you doing up?" he asked walking to his dresser.

Kagome gave a light jump in surprise, "Oh, um, well I was gonna do what I've been doing for I don't know the last half a year now, but now I'm just kind of confused."

Sesshomaru took off his towel and put on a pair of boxer-briefs, while ignoring Kagome's blush and glare. "It's nothing you haven't seen before," he joked, "and you're fired." he said walking to his closet to get his clothes.

Kagome scrunched her face, "Fired?"

"Yes fired," he told her from inside the closet, "I've decided that since you are having my child, you need to work less."

"Work less?" she couldn't believe it, "Sesshomaru even though it gets annoying, this is one of the only three things I get to do in my day so I'm not super bored."

"Well Sango's here now." he reasoned.

"But Sango's sleeping," she whined.

"As should you," he walked out of the closed and picked up his wallet briefcase and cell phone.

Kagome rolled her eyes. 'He is so stubborn!'

Sensing an argument arising Sesshomaru decided to explain himself, "Kagome I don't want you taking care of me. You're pregnant and for that reason alone it should be the other way around."

Kagome sighed, "Okay," she understood what he meant, and it was with good intentions for her so she would deal.

"Thank you," he said walking over to her, "but before I go, I want you to get something from my desk,"

She walked over to it, "Okay, what?"

"Open the top drawer and get out the blue box"

Kagome did as she was told and saw a smaller box in blue wrapping paper. She held it up, "This?"

He nodded, and as she walked over, he told her to open it.

Kagome looked at him for a moment; she ripped the paper apart and found the latest iphone inside. "Oh my gosh, Sesshomaru, you didn't," she was shocked. Is she really going to get a phone?

"It's a thank you gift, for putting up with everything over the last few months," he was referring to him falsely saying he loved her, him breaking her heart, him telling her to get an abortion, and any other past transgressions that she may have been holding against him.

"Oh my god," she ran over to him and jumped in his arms with a hug, "Thank you so much," she was so happy.

"You are welcome," he said hugging her back. "I must go now," he let go of her and bid her good day as he left.

Kagome was stunned. She had a phone! And a cool phone at that.

As she left his room to go to hers, she turned it on and dialed her other home. Other home? When did she start thinking of it as that?

It rang a few times and her mother picked up.

"Hello, Higurashi residence,"

"Mom!" Kagome nearly screeched in the phone.

"Kagome, dear." she could hear her mother's smile, "How are you? It's been a while, since we have talked in months," she slightly scolded.

"I know mom, it's just been a little hectic around here."

"Oh? How so?"

"Well umm, your not gonna believe this, but umm, I'm pregnant."

"I'm sorry?"

"Uhh- I'm pregnant?" she slightly regretted her words.

There was a pause on the other line. "Kagome, you are having a baby?"

"Yes," she said in a tiny voice.

"It is Sesshomaru's child I presume,"

"Yes mom, it's his,"

"But the two of you aren't married yet?"

"No mom."

Another pause, "Kagome as your mother I have to admit that I am a little disappointed. I would have expected for you and Sesshomaru to at least wait until you we're married."

Kagome hitched a breath, "I know mom. I'm sorry,"

"Do you at least have a set date for the wedding?"

"No," she answered honestly, because there was in truth no wedding at all.

"Well Kagome it's safe to say that you have a lot on your plate," she could hear the disappointment in her mother's voice.

"I'm sorry mom, but I'll talk to him today when he gets home from work about it. Then I'll give you a call and let you know what's going on. Okay?"

"Alright then. So how far along are you?"

"Around four and a half months. I have my appointment to find out the sex in a couple weeks."

"That's good sweetie. My, you're making me feel old; I'm going to be a grandmother."

Kagome laughed with her mother and the rest of the conversation was Rita filling her daughter in on everything she's missed over the last time they spoke.

* * *

Sesshomaru arrived home around nine. He had a headache around the size of China. Apparently, yesterday was the wrong day to skip. When he got home, he went straight to Kagome's room hoping that she would be there, but she wasn't. He found Lylah doing Kagome's laundry and she told him that Kagome was in the pool.

Sesshomaru went to the poolroom and found Kagome lying on a floatie asleep, with half a milkshake in one hand and a magazine in the other. She was wearing a bikini and Sesshomaru noticed the baby bump, 'When had she gotten so big?' he asked himself walking to the edge of the pool nearest to her.

"Kagome," he said startling her out of her nap.

"Huh?" she looked around until she saw him, "Oh, hey Sesshomaru. What time is it?"

"Time for you to get out. It is 9:30 right now. You should be in bed or somewhere else relaxing. Not in the pool where you could drown." he gave her a sour look.

Kagome laughed at his worry, "Oh chill I'll be fine. I know how to swim." she said as she moved her feet to float near him. Once she neared the edge, he grabbed her by the arms and lifted her out and onto her feet.

Kagome saw him looking at the bump, it wasn't that big but it had increased to noticeable, which was considerably larger than it was at their last appointment. That was the last time that Sesshomaru had a good look at it, so he must not have expected the size increase. She blushed under his gaze, "Quit staring."

He smiled at the baby, and turned her around to face the door. They walked out together after grabbing a robe for Kagome.

"So did you talk to your dad?" she asked on the way out.

"Yes, I did it today at work. Kagura and her lawyers stopped by."

"How'd it go?"

"Let's talk about it when we get to your room. I need to relax."

They walked silently to her bedroom. Once inside Kagome went to her bed to sit up against her pillows, and Sesshomaru sat on one of the chairs.

"So?" she started. She was dying to know what Toga had to say. So Sesshomaru told her…

* * *

Sesshomaru was sitting in one of the meeting rooms with his father as they waited for Kagura and her entourage to arrive. He hadn't spoken to his father yet about anything and was a bit nervous. It would be the first time in his life going against the elder's wishes.

The moment arrived as Kagura and her lawyers walked in. The men were Yomi, and Haisuka. Everyone in the room shook hands and the new arrivals took their seats across from the Taisho men.

Toga was the first to speak. "Good afternoon gentlemen, Kagura. Let's get this meeting over with."

Yomi spoke for Kagura's team, "Well right now we have all the papers that we need. Sesshomaru and Kagura have to sign a few things and then it will finalize everything. Here is the contract." he said handing Sesshomaru and his father a copy, "My client has already read and agreed to the terms."

Basically, the contract said that as soon as Kagura and Sesshomaru are man and wife, everything Kagura owns is then Sesshomaru's to do as he wishes. There was a prenup and a few pages about Vienta Inc as well."

After reading them thoroughly, Toga put down the papers, "Well this looks good to me. Sesshomaru?" He looked at his son, waiting for an answer.

Sesshomaru paused, not knowing how to say this. "No." he shook his head.

"Is there something you would like changed? We can discuss it." Yomi said.

"Yes," Sesshomaru put down the packet, "There is much that I would like changed."

"Like what?" Toga asked annoyed. This seemed like the perfect plan to him.

Sesshomaru sighed before speaking, "Kagome and _I_," he said stressing the I, "have decided that we will keep the baby."

"Excuse me?" Kagura said ready to jump out of her seat.

"I said Kagura," he sent her a glare; "You and I will not be getting married. Period." He turned his attention to the men working for her, "This meeting is adjourned."

"Well I never," Kagura was so heated, "Fine! But mark my words Sesshomaru, you will regret this someday." she stood up and held her head high, walking out of the room. Her men followed her.

Toga gave his son an incredulous look, "Sesshomaru, how could you-"

He was cut off, "How could I? No father, do not even start. You put this damned company before your own family my whole life. I will not do to you what you have done to Inuyasha and I." Sesshomaru stood up and paced the room as he spoke, "All my life I grew up and was molded to be perfect to take over, and for once, I am going to live my life my way. Kagome is having this baby, and I will be the father you never were. I am not saying that you didn't care about us. I know you only did what you thought was best. But now I am going to be in charge, I am going to make the rules, and what is best shall be decided through my own judgment. Having control over Vienta Inc is not worth giving up my first child," he glared at his father, "and don't forget that it's _your_ first grandchild as well." He sat next to his father and looked him in the eyes, "There may or may not be another opportunity for us to gain control of Vienta Inc again. If so than you know I will get it, but if not we will still prosper. I have made up my mind and I will not be swayed. So I can only hope that you back me up with this." Golden eyes bore into matching ones; the former in a more pleading fashion.

Toga was silent as he thought on his son's words. Sesshomaru turned away. He stood up and walked over to the window that overlooked the city. His own thoughts were racing as well. Toga stood and placed himself by his son. Both were silent as they viewed the surroundings. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to the younger one, Toga spoke, "I think," he paused, "that under your leadership, this company will be greater than what I have achieved. Son," he placed his hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder, "I can only hope that I will make a better grandfather than I had a father."

* * *

Kagome couldn't believe it. What luck! "Oh that's amazing," she smiled, "Maybe this might actually work out." she joked, with a hint of seriousness.

Sesshomaru smiled back, "Yes well you should have seen his face when I said that. It made quite the picture."

Kagome laughed, "I wish I could have been a fly on the wall, then." she suddenly became quiet.

"What's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked, noticing her sudden change in moods.

"Um, I called my mom," she said.

"That's good." he gave her an opening.

"Well I told her about me being pregnant." she twittled her thumbs nervous to continue.

"And what did she say?"

"Well I think she was kinda mad. Did you forget about that one time," she smiled, "You know, when you stuck your foot in your mouth?"

He shook his head, and moved to sit on the bed next to her.

Kagome leaned forward, "Oh you know. The time you told my mom that we were engaged!" she waited for the look of recognition, "That's right. Yeah that time!"

"Oh," he said awkwardly, "that." he nodded his head, "I thought she forgot." he teased.

"Yeah, well she didn't. Actually she remembers quite clearly." she glared.

"What did she say?"

"Well first she was like, _but Kagome you're not married yet._" she tried to sound like her mother, "_I'm very disappointed, I expected more from you, blah, blah, blah._" she humped, "Point is, I told my mom I would talk to you about the," she made quotations with her fingers, "wedding tonight. And then I'm supposed to call her about it and tell her." she gave him a look.

"So what are you going to tell her?" he asked, nervously.

"What ever you tell me Sesshomaru!" she answered getting very frustrated.

He gave a light laugh in an attempt to lighten the mood. "Alright give me a second." he said, placing his hand on his chin to think. After a few moments passed his eyes lit up, "I've got it!" he said with a smirk.

"What?" she asked leaning towards him.

Sesshomaru smiled and leaned back to lie halfway on the bed. "Kagome, if we were to get married at anytime of the year, when would you want it be?"

"Either the end of May or beginning of June, because the flowers will look pretty but it won't be all rainy." she smiled at the thought. "Why?" she asked in a daze.

"Well then it's settled. Tell your mother that we will be having a wedding on May 31."

Kagome straightened up, "What!?"

"You heard me. They can even stay here for the week." eh laughed

"Sesshomaru, that makes no sense. We can't get married." she denied.

"Just think about where this is going Kagome. It'll hit you soon enough." he said standing up. Sesshomaru walked to the door as her heard her gasp. He turned around to look at her, "Do you get it now?"

"Yes," she said with light in her eyes, "We'll have a fake wedding!" she laughed.

He gave her a devilish smile, "Precisely."

* * *

AN:Yeah a little short...but what do you expect in two days??although it was small it was a very important chapter too. about the poll on my page...not a lot of people have voted. and i'm stuck on which sex to choose for the baby. It would be so much easier on me to make my desicion if i had more people voting or telling me...i greatly appreciated it from those who have.  
about the reviews...please tell me waht you think. i appreciate **constructive **critisism. but hey why not do it just to make me smile. a happy person writes faster than an unhappy one. hint hint.  
you know what to do.


	15. Razzle Dazzle Them

AN: okay everyone the moment you've all been waiting for: chapter 15 is finally up!!

so i'll just shut my mouth and let you read :)

* * *

The next morning Sesshomaru woke up at five instead of seven. He wanted to leave work early so that he could talk to his father about the wedding idea before dinner. If he and Kagome were to get married on May 31 then that would leave only a month and a half to plan. It would of course be possible but very stressful. He took his shower and went to Kagome's room. She was asleep with the covers strewn about; wearing a t-shirt and a pair of boy shorts. He walked over to the bed and placed a hand on her belly. She slowly stirred and woke up.

"Sesshomaru?" she asked still half asleep, "What are you doing here?" she sat up and he rubbed her belly a moment before standing up.

"Just visiting my son before I go to work." He said rather smugly.

"Son?" she questioned, "It's gonna be a girl."

"It's going to be a boy," he said while standing up and walking to the door.

"And why can't it be a girl?" she asked defensively. 'What's so bad about having a girl?'

Sesshomaru turned around and smirked, "I do not make girls." he said walking out closing the door behind him.

Kagome snorted when the door closed. "Doesn't make girls." She rolled her eyes before she rolled over and went back to sleep. A few hours later her internal clock woke her up and she got up to get some breakfast. Kagome went to the kitchen and found Amie in there cooking pancakes, "Mmm," she looked at the older woman, "That smells delicious."

* * *

Sesshomaru had come home early as planned and went straight for the family room. His father was in there watching a soap opera. "Father, a word, if you will." He said not fully walking in the room.

Toga turned a bit and nodded to his son before turning off the television. He then stood up and gave a light stretch, and followed his eldest son out of the room. Sesshomaru guided him down to the study. Toga took a seat in his chair and his son sat next to him. "Well?"

"Kagome and I discussed the baby situation further last night." Sesshomaru started.

Toga nodded his head, "That's good to know."

"We have chosen to get married." Before his father could ask questions he continued, "When I met her mother I had told her that Kagome and I were engaged. She was asking Kagome about that when she was told about the baby."

Toga gave a slight nod as to signal for his son to continue.

"So I think that in order to not start any more problems, we should have a false wedding. It would benefit the child if we were married and if Kagome and I decide to separate in the future it will be easy." Sesshomaru stopped speaking to give his father a chance too.

Toga spent a moment to take the information in before giving a small smile and nodding his head in agreement. "That is a very good plan Sesshomaru. Plus, it wouldn't do too much to our reputation. Sure you are having a child without being married previously, but at least you did what the public would call the responsible thing when they find out. I'm impressed."

"Thank you father." Sesshomaru said as he pulled out a ring and showed it to his senior. The band was platinum and it had a huge diamond in the middle, surrounded by smaller ones in a circle. Off the sides of the precious stones where small diamonds placed in the band; then some smaller designs in the metal. It was beautiful to say the least, and cost over half a million dollars as well. "Like it?" he questioned confidently.

Toga looked at the ring, "Wow. That's a beautiful ring you've chosen, son."

"Thank you. I'm taking her to Alanzo's to propose tonight." He put the box back in his pocket.

"That sounds reasonable. Does she know?"

"No, I think she'll like the surprise. Plus, the public setting will put an end to the need to announce the engagement." He said standing up.

"I agree."

* * *

Later that day, Kagome was in Sango's bedroom getting her hair put in a braid as they spoke, "So, Kagome, what's up with you and Sesshomaru?" Sango asked.

Kagome took a moment to sigh, "Well, where getting married."

"Oh my gosh! Really?" Sango dropped the braid to talk more about the exciting news.

"Yeah," Kagome was unsure of to indulge Sango about the fact that it was fake.

"Sooo," she dragged out, "where's your ring?" she looked at the girl's bare hand.

Kagome paused for a moment uncertain of how to proceed, "Uh, well I don't have it."

Sango's nose scrunched, "Why not?" she knew something wasn't right and was determined to find out.

Kagome was saved by a knock at the door.

"Come on in!" Sango yelled out to whoever it was.

It was Lylah. "Hey Sango," she greeted her cousin and turned to Kagome, "Kagome, Sesshomaru wants to see you in his room immediately."

"He's here already?" Kagome asked. It was only five.

"Yes, he is."

"Oh, okay then." She said getting off the bed. "See you later, Sango."

"Bye." Sango replied, irritated that she didn't get her questions answered.

Kagome walked to Sesshomaru's room to see what he wanted. She didn't bother to knock and just entered, to find Sesshomaru clad in a towel wrapped around his waist. She froze as her mind shut off everything except for her eyes. Slowly she moved her gaze from his six pack, to the rim of the towel, remembering what was underneath and exactly what it was for. Her face flamed up instantly and she drove her gaze to his face. He smiled haughtily.

"Like what you see?" he asked, walking over to her.

Kagome turned away before her eyes yet again betrayed her and she managed to sputter out a small, "No."

Sesshomaru stopped his stride only a foot away from her, "Of course not." He smirked and walked into his closet. When he exited, he was dressed in black slacks and a silver button up with a black jacket thrown on top. "I'm taking you out for dinner tonight. I've made reservations and we'll be able to buy you a dress with time to spare." He took her arm and guided her out.

Kagome was surprised to say the least. Why was he taking her out to dinner? And why was he buying her a dress? She has nice clothes here. "Well weren't you going to at least ask me?" she said slightly annoyed.

Sesshomaru just cast a glance at her and the kept walking. When they got to the front door he held it open for her and led her to his Porsche Carrera GT.

"Oh you got a new car?" Kagome asked sarcastically while getting in.

"Of course," he answered, noticing the slight envy in her voice. He closed the door and walked around to get inside.

The ride to the city was pretty quiet. They listened to the music on the radio but that was about it. Finally they pulled up to a tall building. Sesshomaru parked the car and stepped out to open Kagome's door. She followed him inside and took a look at her surroundings. It seemed to be a mall that went up. They went to the elevators and went to the 6th floor, only stopping to let other passengers on and off. Finally they walked to a large dress shop.

They were greeted immediately, "Hello, thank you for coming to Savvy." A tall brunette walked up to them, "My name is Kira, did you need help looking for anything?" she flashed a smile.

"Yes, we're going out to Alonzo's tonight," Sesshomaru started, "and we need a dress for her to wear." He pointed his head towards the shorter woman standing next to him.

Kira looked toward Kagome, "What size are you?"

Kagome shuffled her feet, "Uhh two I think." She really felt this was unnecessary_. 'Was this Alanzo's place that formal?_' Her thoughts were interrupted.

"Okay great. What colors are you looking for?" she asked.

"Hmm…" Kagome had no clue, "I'm not really sure."

Kira nodded and looked at Sesshomaru and his attire. "How about something with silver?" she suggested.

"Sure."

Kira started to walk away, "If you'll just follow me please to the dressing area. I'll be right back with some dresses for you to try on."

"Okay, thank you." Kagome said as she and Sesshomaru followed her to a spot with a mirror, changing room, and 2 small seats. They both sat and waited for Kira to come back.

"Is this really that big of a deal Sesshomaru? I'm sure I had something back at the house that would have been good to wear."

Sesshomaru gave a slight shake of his head to indicate no. "I am aware of your attire and you don't."

Their conversation was ended when Kira came back with 6 dresses in her arms.

'That was quick,' Kagome thought.

"Okay well these were the best dresses that I could find." Kira said hanging the dresses up in the small room. Kagome walked in and closed the door behind her.

Kagome was about to try on her sixth dress and was ready to knock Sesshomaru's head off. She personally liked all the dresses but he would make up some stupid reason for her not to get one or another. The last dress was her favorite though. It was black and went down to her ankles. It was a halter and the back didn't start until right above her butt. The front was a very deep V and plunged below to her bust line. There was no wearing a bra with this dress. The trim was all done with silver thread and the neck of the gown turned to from an all silver bow. The loose-flowing way that the dress was designed made the small baby bump look to disappear completely. She also had on a pair of silver strappy heels. Kagome couldn't contain her smile; she was looking hott.

She stepped out of the dressing room and walked over to the mirror. She was wrong about looking hott, she looked down right sexy. Kagome turned to Sesshomaru to get his opinion thinking he would have been drooling by now. But no, he sat there with the usual bored look on his face. "So?" she asked. She really liked the dress and wanted him to buy it.

He didn't answer her and just spent a moment scrutinizing the dress. After making his decision he said, "We'll take it."

"Yes," Kagome said, "Good, because I love it."

Kira spoke up, "Would you like to wear it out? Or shall I have it put in a bag for you?"

Sesshomaru stood up, "She will wear it out. We will take a bag for her other clothes." He said giving the young lady his credit card. She walked away and hurried to the cashier's drawer. In their moment alone Sesshomaru went up to Kagome. "So you like it?" he said giving her a small smile.

Kagome nodded her head, "Yes, I love it. Thank you Sesshomaru." She said as she turned to get a different view.

Sesshomaru thought she looked beautiful. He didn't look it but as soon as she walked out of the dressing room, he had a strong urge to walk her back in, take off the dress, and show her what she does to him.

Kira walked back over with Sesshomaru's card and some bags for Kagome's belongings, and gathered everything up for her. "Okay well you guys are all set. Have a great night." She said as she handing the lot over to the gorgeous couple. They left the mall and went back to the car.

* * *

They drove to a building that had been architecturally designed beautifully. "Oh wow," Kagome gasped as she got out of the car. Sesshomaru gave his keys to the valet and took Kagome's arm to walk her in. If he didn't then she might have run into something while in her state of wonder. They walked inside to see a restaurant that was just as beautiful inside as it was out. "Oh this is nice." She said disbelievingly.

They walked up to the podium where a middle aged man stood and recognized the renowned businessman immediately. "Oh Mr. Taisho, very good to see you." He said as he grabbed two menus. "Right this way,"

The couple was escorted to a table for two with a white table cloth and neatly folded red cloths near the silverware. The host moved to pull out Kagome's chair and once she sat he nodded towards the seat for Sesshomaru. They were given the menus and Sesshomaru ordered wine before the man left.

After a few minutes their waitress walked up with the bottle, "Good evening," she flashed a smile, "My name is Hikara and I'll be your server for tonight." she greeted as she began to pour the wine.

"She won't be having any tonight," Sesshomaru informed the woman before she began Kagome's glass.

"What would you be interested in, miss?" Hikara asked.

"Umm," Kagome led off as she thought, "How about iced tea please?"

"Of course." She gave a small bow and left the couple to get the drink.

While she was gone Kagome picked up the menu. She wasn't sure what to get in fear of not liking it. "Sesshomaru, what do you think I should pick?" she asked the man who seemed to already be prepared to order.

"Do not worry. I will order for you." He said as he sipped his drink.

Kagome gave a small glare, "You better not pick out something you know I won't like."

Sesshomaru smiled, "No. I wasn't planning it. Thank you for the excellent idea, though." He smirked.

Kagome gasped, "You wouldn't."

He gave a small chuckle, "I won't."

Hikara arrived with Kagome's drink in hand and set it before her receiving a small thank you. "Are you two ready to order?"

Sesshomaru gave the request as Kagome looked around the extravagant dining room. It seemed that her buying a new dress actually was a necessity. The people around the room were dressed just as much as she was, if not more. '_Wow' _she thought, '_I'm eating in a restaurant with famous people_.' She recognized almost half of the other guests from solely being on television. Looking out the window she saw some people standing around with cameras. '_Paparazzi? That's cool.'_

She turned back to face Sesshomaru and caught him with his glass to his lips staring at her. Only to her disappointment, getting caught did not cease his actions. '_Why is he staring at me like that?_' she could feel her face heating up under his intense gaze, '_Oh god! I think I'm blushing.'_ "So," she began trying to distract herself from his stare, "How was work?"

Sesshomaru noticed her discomfort and inwardly smiled, "It was fine."

"You got home really early," she took a sip of her drink, "why?"

Sesshomaru leaned back into his seat and gave a small raise of his eyebrows; his equivalent to a shrug.

Kagome scoffed, "Did something bad happen?"

"No," he leaned forward to take her hand, "Is it too much for a man to take the woman that's carrying his child out to eat?"

Kagome blushed at his antics, "Umm, no." she gave a nervous giggle, "Thank you Sesshomaru. This place is really nice."

"Of course it is." He answered back smugly. "I do own half of it."

"Well aren't we modest," she added.

"I have no reason to be modest," he said with complete seriousness.

Kagome rolled her eyes and withdrew her hand, "You would say that," she retorted.

Not too much longer Hikara arrived with their food.

Kagome took a bite of her food slowly. In only a few moments her eyes lit up, "Mmm, Sesshomaru this is delicious."

He only nodded and continued to eat.

Kagome not liking being ignored decided to ask, "Can I try yours?"

Sesshomaru lowered his fork and looked at her. He arched a perfect eyebrow, "Are you serious?"

"Why not?" she asked, slightly offended that he would just brush her off like that.

"No." he continued to eat.

Kagome looked at his food, '_That sure looks good_.' "Here I am, getting ready to have your own baby." She paused watching him put down his fork again. "I have to get fat, possibly get stretch marks, and go through labor while you keep your perfect body and deal with no pain. Is it that hard to sacrifice a bit of food?" she tried to guilt him.

Sesshomaru smirked at her. '_Good strategy, but does she realize who she is dealing with?'_ "So you think my body is perfect?" he goaded her to blush.

She sputtered, "N-no, humph, I-is that all you got out of that?"

Sesshomaru shook his head at her, "Here," he said as he pushed his plate towards her.

Kagome gave an award winning smile, "Thanks." She said as she took some of his food.

They spent the rest of their meal making small talk about their daily rituals and things about the baby. Finally it was time for dessert. Sesshomaru ordered a slice of chocolate cake with ice cream and whipped cream; decorated with chocolate syrup and caramel. It looked amazing. As soon as Hikara walked away Sesshomaru spoke before Kagome got a chance to take a bite.

"Kagome," he began, "I need to talk to you about something. Hold off for a moment."

"Okay" she answered a bit confused.

"As you know, we are getting quote unquote married." She nodded before he continued, "Well people are going to be asking a lot of questions about it if we just ended up wedded out of the blue."

"I guess so." She replied. "What's your point?"

"I picked up your ring today." He moved to take the black box out of his jacket pocket. "I would just give it to you since we already agreed, but I'll do this for the cameras."

Just as she was about to ask what he would do the almighty Sesshomaru Taisho answered by moving over to her and sliding down on one knee.

"Kagome Higurashi," he opened the box, "will you marry me?"

Kagome's heart rate sped up. Sure they had already agreed to the engagement but this was something that she was not expecting. She was about to say yes…but stopped. She glanced at Sesshomaru. He had a look that was just screaming at her to hurry up so he could get out of his demeaning position. Then she glanced around and noticed the paparazzi people looking her way and formed a devious plan.

This plan was Kagome's way of getting even with Sesshomaru. Sure after everything in the past she forgave him, but there was never really a time where she hurt him back. If there was one thing she learned about Sesshomaru, it was that his image meant everything to him.

She saw that the paparazzi were now taking pictures at the famous top bachelor and that the other people surrounding the couple were now watching with interest. She looked at the ring and actually took a really good look at it. Stunning was the only word to describe it. Her thoughts were interrupted by a clear 'ahem' from Sesshomaru. She flashed him a smile.

At her smile Sesshomaru caught on to her childish game and while looking to be happy for everyone else he warned, "Kagome."

She feigned innocence. "I'm thinking," she put a hand on her chin for added effect. More people began to watch with interest. Was that woman considering turning down The Sesshomaru Taisho?

"Kagome." He warned her again.

She decided it was enough and said loudly, "Of course I'll marry you." She stuck her hand out to him.

Sesshomaru put the ring on her finger as fast as he could so he could get out of this ridiculous position. Before he could get up, though, Kagome decided to lean over and give him a hug. Somehow she managed the strength to keep him from pulling back, but as she held him he hissed in her ear, "You will regret trying to humiliate me."

"I didn't try, I succeeded." She whispered back smugly.

"Two can play this game," he pulled back and looked her in the eye as he put his hand on the back of her head, "Try not to blush too much when I'm done, the cameras are going off."

"Wha-," she was interrupted when Sesshomaru pressed his lips into hers for a searing kiss.

* * *

AN: okay well i sincerely hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. please remember to review, because when times are hard and i don't want to write; knowing that people want more is what makes my mind work.  
Polls about to close very soon. this is your last chance to vote.

thanks for reading


	16. Meetings

AN:Okay here it is! Muchas Gracias(thanks very much) for everyone who reviewed. It kicked me into gear and i wrote this chapter up relatively fast. Okay well here it is...

* * *

A couple days after the proposal, Kagome was sitting outside in the garden reading a magazine. She was wearing a simple white sundress, white flats, and a lightweight jacket. The magazine had been given to her by Lylah. On the cover was a large picture of Sesshomaru on his knee while proposing to her. She thought it was hilarious, everyone knew Sesshomaru as the heartless, ruthless, and downright scary businessman. '_This might change a few things,'_ she laughed out loud,_ 'I wonder if he's seen this?'_ Next to the picture in big yellow letters it said** Taisho settling down? Pg 58**. Kagome turned the pages to find out what they had to say. She found another picture of them as he placed the ring on her finger. "Awh. That actually looks kinda cute." She said to no one in particular. Then her eyes went an inch lower and landed on another shot that she found mortifying. Apparently Sesshomaru got her back; there was a large picture that was taken right after he kissed her, and her face was red as a cherry. "Oh god!" she shrieked standing up. '_Now everyone can see me look stupid_!'

She felt lightheaded from getting up so quickly and decided to sit down and read the article.

_On Friday night, the renowned businessman and popular bachelor Sesshomaru Taisho was seen walking into Alonzo's with a woman who remains relatively unknown as of yet. All that our sources could find out was that her name was Kagome and that she had been escorted to the Taisho Company's New Years party by Sesshomaru this last year. It seems that by the end of their date, Taisho popped the question. It took about a minute or so because the girl actually had to take the time out to think about the answer (poor Sesshomaru) but finally, the mystery woman said yes. After finishing their dessert, the happy couple left hand in hand. Sesshomaru Taisho has been number one in our yearly __30 under 30__ ever since he was only 18 years old. So ladies: bring out the tissues because Sesshomaru Taisho is confirmed to be off the market. Hopefully we'll get to see more of this gorgeous couple very soon._

Kagome put the magazine aside. '_Wow. I feel like I'm famous or something.'_ After reading other stories for a bit she began to get hungry. "I wonder what Amie has?" she said getting up and walking back inside. On her way to the kitchen she turned a hall and collided with someone. It was Inuyasha.

"Oops. Sorry Kagome. You okay?" he said while grabbing her arms to keep her from falling.

"Uhh, yeah, I'm fine. How are you Inuyasha? I never see you anymore." She pouted.

Inuyasha laughed and scratched his head, "Yeah well I've been with Sara a lot lately." He blushed.

"Sara...that girl from the party in December? You're still with her? Wow it's been a while." She teased.

"Yeah." He chuckled, "So how are you? He asked while directing his gaze to ever growing bulge that was hiding beneath the loose fabric.

"Oh," she looked down as well, "Huh, so I'm guessing you already knew."

"Yeah, Miroku told me." Then his eyes widened, "Wait! I forgot I wasn't supposed to tell anyone that." He smiled, "I just heard rumors from the maids."

Kagome laughed, "Of course, the maids." She winked at him. Before continuing the conversation she asked, "Where you headed?"

"My room. You?"

"Kitchen; I'm hungry." She laughed.

Inuyasha turned around towards the direction while saying, "I'll come with you."

"Great." She flashed him a smile as they began to move to the kitchen.

"So how the hell did you end up getting knocked up by," he made a face, "Sesshomaru."

Kagome playfully smacked his arm. "Inuyasha, you know he's not that bad. Besides I'm sure that even though he's your brother you still think he's attractive."

Inuyasha looked at her like she grew three more heads.

Kagome blushed while rolling her eyes. "What I mean is," she regained her composure, "You know that your brother isn't ugly. I'm not saying that you are attracted to him. I'm saying that if so many girls think he's hot, then you know he's attractive."

"Kagome."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." He said causing them both to laugh.

After the laughter fell, the couple walked in silence till about halfway to the kitchen when Kagome spoke up. "So we're getting married."

Inuyasha smiled at her, "Really? That's good. When?"

"On may 31. He asked me when I would hypothetically want to get married and I told him then, and he ends up saying that that's when we'll get married. But do you want to know something?"

"Sure," he responded, now curious.

"I'm not sure if I want to then. I mean, May 31. I'll be what?" she counted her fingers, "Five months pregnant?" she thought about it again, " Yeah, five months pregnant. Inuyasha, what if I look fat? What if my dress doesn't fit right? Oh my gosh, I'll be fat on my wedding!"

He stopped her once he realized where this was going, "Hey!" he took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly before letting go, "You're not gonna get fat, you're pregnant. You're supposed to gain weight Kagome. Look at it this way." He paused, thinking of what to say, "Do you want to be skinny during your wedding when you're supposed to be five months pregnant?"

"No," she sniffed, "Of course not."

"Exactly." He said triumphantly. He loved being right. "Now come on, let's get some lunch so you can feed my nephew."

Kagome glared at him. '_What's with this family?'_ "Or niece," she bit out, "You know, Inuyasha, you are more like your brother than you think."

"Hey!" he scowled, "I resent that."

* * *

Sesshomaru made it home at 7; his usual. He was in a good mood today, and intended to talk to Kagome about the wedding. He wanted the invitations sent out tomorrow. Their time was limited and this needed to be done as soon as possible. Now just where was she? The first place he checked was her room. No. Then it was Sango's room, but Sango hadn't seen Kagome that day. He then backtracked and went to his room; empty. The pool room was empty, the sauna was empty, the kitchen was not empty, but Kagome was not present. Where was this girl? Finally, during his wanderings Sesshomaru happened to spot Lylah.

"Lylah." He called out while walking over to her.

The girl stopped dusting and looked up to him with dreamy eyes, "Yes, Master Sesshomaru?" she gave a polite, small curtsey.

"Find Kagome. When you do, tell her to meet me in my personal study." He turned to walk away but Lylah's voice stopped him.

"She is with Inuyasha right now, sir." She walked towards the younger Master's room, "I'll go get her right now."

Knowing the location of his intended, Sesshomaru stopped her, "Never mind. I'll get her myself." And he walked to his brother's room. After a minute he got there and opened the door to find Kagome and Inuyasha sitting on his couch playing a video game. They paused it and turned their heads to look at him. The brash one spoke first.

"Hey Sesshomaru, who the hell do you think you are just bargin' into my room like that. Haven't you ever heard of knocking? Or privacy?" Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest and sent a glare.

"There is no need for privacy between my fiancé and my brother." He cast his own glare.

Kagome decided to intervene before anything was broken, "Guys," she looked back and forth to them, "There's no need to get into an argument."

"Whatever." Inuyasha said. "So Sesshomaru," he smirked, "Did you like that new picture up on Fame?"

"What picture?" Sesshomaru asked.

Inuyasha answered him by throwing the magazine at him. Sesshomaru caught it with ease and looked at the front cover. He scowled, "Great."

Kagome and Inuyasha busted out laughing.

"Kagome, I hope you know that this isn't over now." He threatened. His reputation was now ruined. Well, not ruined, but he was quite embarrassed.

"Oh great," Kagome said aloud as she smacked her forehead. "So. What is it you wanted?"

'_She actually is trying to distract me?_' he laughed on the inside, '_No matter. I will play along. For now._' He walked over to where the two main sources of his headaches were. "Kagome, we need to get the invitations picked, and sent out by at the latest tomorrow."

"Oh wow," she said moving to get up, "You're right." As she stood she turned to Inuyasha, "We'll play later." Then she paused and turned her attention to Sesshomaru, "Um. Sesshomaru, can I have fifty dollars?"

He looked at her, "Why?"

Kagome found the ground very interesting, "Just because." She chewed on her lower lip.

Sesshomaru sighed and took out his wallet. He reached in and pulled out a fifty dollar bill. "Here." He said giving it to her.

She shot up a big smile, "Thank you!" and gave him a hug. "Here Inuyasha," she said, "I'll get you next time." She handed him the money.

Sesshomaru glared at the two of them, "Kagome, why did you just do that?"

Kagome took Sesshomaru's hand and led him out the room, "I lost a few bets." She admitted, "Now what did you say about the invitations?"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and sighed in frustration. He looked at his watch, "We'll do the invitations after dinner, seeing as how it had taken longer than I'd expected to find you."

Kagome moaned out, "Mmm, good because I'm starving."

* * *

After dinner Kagome and Sesshomaru headed to Kagome's room. They took about 2 hours to not even be close to half way done. Kagome sat on the bed with pillows stacked behind her while Sesshomaru had a chair pulled beside her.

"Okay so let's read what we've got so far," Kagome told him.

Sesshomaru looked down at his laptop that they'd recorded everything on, "We are going to ask Sango to be your maid of honor, Inuyasha to be my best man, we'll have the wedding here, the second color for our wedding is grass-green, you want white tulips, the cake is going to be white with 3 layers…" he went on and on for about 5 minutes. Finally he said, "Sound good?"

Kagome sat back and racked her brain to think of anything else she could at the moment. Finally a thought came to her, "what about the ring bearer and flower girl?"

"Must we have them?"

"Yeah, why not?" she crossed her arms.

"I cannot stand children." He disclosed.

Kagome scoffed, "Wrong answer. If you're going to be a father in less than a year, Sesshomaru, then you'd better start liking them."

'_Damn'_ he sighed mentally, "Kagome I didn't mean it like that. I just get annoyed very easily. You know that."

"We'll I hope our baby doesn't annoy you too much." She glared at him.

Sesshomaru realized that there was no way he was going to win this argument, "So who did you want to be the flower girl and ring bearer?" he sighed.

Kagome smiled. "We'll I was thinking that my little cousin Rin would be the perfect candidate; She's only 8 and she lives at the Higurashi shrine." Then she paused, "But… I'm not sure about the ring bearer. Sota is too old, and I don't have any other guy relatives."

"How unfortunate." He inwardly smiled, '_Good, one less brat to deal with_.'

"What about you Sesshomaru? Do you have any young relatives?" she hoped he would.

He did, "No."

Kagome stared him down, "Are you lying?"

"No."

"Sesshomaru, you jerk," she hit him over the head with a pillow before he could even see her move, "Then explain why Inuyasha was complaining about your younger cousin Shippo?"

He feigned innocence, "Oh yes, Shippo. I had completely forgotten about him." He put his hand on his heart, "My apologies."

She bought it, "Oh, well its okay. So how old is he?"

"He just turned nine this month, I believe."

Kagome clasped her hands together, "Perfect!"

"Perfect," he agreed sarcastically, "Now," he closed his computer, "we are done for the night. It is late, and you need your rest. I will have Miroku send out the invitations tomorrow morning. Then you and Sango can go dress shopping" he placed a hand on her belly for a moment, "Good night."

"But Sesshomaru, I'm gonna be a lot bigger by the time the wedding gets here." She reminded him.

"You pick out what ever dress you like now. When the big day comes, I will hire as many woman as it takes to make the dress again in a size that will fit you perfectly." He reassured her and began to walk out.

"Oh, okay. Great," she said as she fixed her pillows and lay down. "Night Sesshomaru." She called out to him.

Sesshomaru nodded his head and closed the door as he left the room.

* * *

During the next two weeks nothing eventful happened. Every morning Sesshomaru went to Kagome's room before he left for work. Sometimes he'd wake her up, others not. Whenever Kagome woke up she would call her mom and they'd talk for however long, then she'd get breakfast, and hang out with either Sango, or Inuyasha. Sesshomaru would come home and search for her, and then they'd eat dinner by the time he found her. After dinner, Sesshomaru would join Kagome in her room and they would discuss more about the wedding.

This particular morning, Kagome woke up to find a note taped to her hand. "Huh" '_What's this?'_ she wondered and pulled it off.

_There is a credit card on the nightstand next to your phone. You are to take it and pick your wedding dress as well as Sango's dress, Shippo's tux, and Inuyasha's tux. They are all aware of this. You may bring your younger cousin to get her dress too. I will meet with you when I get off of work. Price is not an issue._

_Yours,_

_Sesshomaru_

Kagome set the paper aside, "Even his hand writing is perfect." She looked to her left and saw the card by her phone. Kagome picked it up and dialed her mom.

After a few rings she heard a younger voice, "Hello?"

"Hey Sota." She smiled into the phone.

"Oh, hey Kagome. What's up?"

"Eh, not much. Can you put mom on the phone?" she asked.

"Yeah. Hold on though." She heard some ruffling noise, "Mom, Kagome's on the phone." His voice was muffled. Finally Kagome heard the ruffling sound again as he mom picked up the phone.

"Kagome?"

"Hey mom!"

"Hello dear, how are you?" her mother loved their morning talks.

"I'm good. Today I'm going to pick out my wedding dress." She proclaimed excitedly.

"Oh that's nice. I still remember when your aunt went with me to buy my own. You're sure to have fun today."

The mother-daughter conversation went on for only a half hour today. Once Kagome hung up, she called her aunt Saori.

"Hello, Higurashi residence."

"Aunt Saori, its Kagome."

"Oh Kagome how are you? We are all so excited for the wedding. You should have seen Rin's face after we told her about your offer. I still can't believe it; Sesshomaru Taisho." Kagome heard her aunts sigh, "He's a bit young for my taste but oh my; his father!" Saori laughed into the receiver, "The men in that family, huh?"

Kagome laughed, "Yeah, they sure are lookers." Why lie? Sesshomaru and his ego weren't around to hear. "So," back to the point, "Would Rin be available to go with me to get her dress today?"

"Yes that's fine. She's in school right now but should be home in about five hours if that's okay."

"Alright," Kagome confirmed, "That's perfect. I still have to get ready, and it takes about two hours to get to the city from the house so, yeah."

"Well that's great. I'll see you then. Love you."

"Love you too." Kagome repeated before she hung up the phone. Then she finally got out of bed and stretched. She took a long shower and then went to her closet to pick some clothes out for the day. She stood inside thinking of what to wear. "Hmm," she tapped her finger on her chin, "Well something easy to get in and out of." She paused, "But something that would be suitable for his highness." She laughed at the last part. Finally she chose a dark pair of comfy jeans, some pink flats, and a white tank top, with a pink zip-up hoodie. "This'll work." She said to herself walking out into her room. She changed and went for breakfast.

In the dining room she found Inuyasha asleep at the table, with some steaming hot and fresh pancakes. '_Long night,' _she held in her giggle. When she went over to wake him up she stopped herself in front of him. '_Wow, those sure smell good.'_ She decided to do something else instead.

Ten minutes after, Kagome had eaten every last bite. "Mmm," she moaned aloud. Then she looked at her small belly and said, "That was good, huh?" She decided that now was the time to wake up her future brother in law.

"Inuyasha," she said.

He didn't respond.

"Inuyasha," she repeated a little louder.

He didn't respond.

"Inuyasha," she said just as loud but while nudging him with her arm as well.

He still didn't respond.

"Inuyasha," she yelled into his ear.

"Whaa?!!" he jumped out of his seat and glared at her, "What the hell was that for?"

"Don't yell at me!" she glared right back, "You wouldn't wake up."

"Oh," he blushed. This had happened before, "Sorry." He smiled at her. Then he looked at his plate, "Huh?"

"Okay let's get Sango and go." Kagome said when she saw him look at his empty plate.

"Hey Kagome, did you eat my food?" he questioned.

She grabbed his upper arm and yanked him up, "Come on Inuyasha," she pulled him out the room, "we don't have time for this. Let's go already."

* * *

A few hours later Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sango pulled up to Inuyasha's uncle's large home. They walked up to see Shippo and both of his parents sitting on the porch together.

Inuyasha called their names as the trio got closer, "Hey Shippo, Uncle Ichiro, Aunt Kara!"

The small family looked up to him and waved them all over.

When they got there, Ichiro was the first to speak, "Hello, welcome. You must be Kagome?" he asked looking at her.

"Yes," she answered, "I am. It's a pleasure to meet you. Thank you so much for letting your son be in my wedding." She gave a small respectful bow.

Then Kara stood up, "No, thank you." She took off her hat revealing bright red hair in a neat up-do. "This is our son. Shippo." She held out her hand for him to come forth.

Shippo was a small boy with red hair that wasn't as fiery as his mother's. "Hi."

Kagome bent down to his height, "Hi Shippo," she stuck out her hand, "It's nice to meet you."

They all chatted for a small while until it was time to pick up Rin.

"Oh I'm so excited," Kagome chanted, "It's been so long since I've seen Rin. The last time she went to visit us in America was two years ago."

"Who's Rin?" Shippo asked.

"She's my younger cousin," Kagome explained, "She's going to be the flower girl."

They pulled up to the Higurashi shrine and walked up the endless steps. When they went to the door and knocked, Kagome's uncle Kento answered.

"Uncle Kento!" Kagome grabbed him and held him in a tight hug.

"Kagome," he laughed, "You haven't changed a bit." He was referring to her life time habit of jumping into his arms when she would see him.

She let go, "Sorry Uncle Kento," And apologized with a small blush.

"Well come in, all of you," he moved over to let the company in.

They were taken to the living room and introduced each other. After about ten minutes, Rin walked in with Saori.

"Kagome!" Rin ran up to her.

"Hey Rin," Kagome bent down to give her a hug, "Are you ready to get your dress?"

"Uh huh," she nodded her head vigorously. Then she looked at the little boy standing next to Inuyasha and pointed, "Who's he?"

"I'm Shippo," he walked over to the little girl, "Hi."

"Hi." She blushed.

Kagome introduced her aunt, "Guys, this is my aunt Saori." Then she motioned her arm to her friends, "This is Inuyasha," he nodded, "Sango," she smiled, "and this one is obviously Shippo," she said as she ruffled his hair.

"Alright, well you all have a nice time today," she smiled at everyone. Then she looked at her daughter, "Be a good girl, Rin." She reached down for a hug.

"I will mommy," she said as she hugged her back.

* * *

The group gathered into the limo and drove to the dress shop. The first thing that they wanted to do was get Inuyasha and Shippo fitted and then to pick out their suits. It would be the easiest part and Kagome was glad to mark something off of her list. The next task was to pick out Rin's flower girl dress.

Rin's dress was spaghetti strapped with small bows at the top of her shoulders. She had a V-neckline and a pretty grass-green band at the waste that made a bow in the back. The a-line skirt ended right above her ankles.

The next thing on Kagome's list was picking out Sango's dress. She had a strapless mermaid dress. She had a grass-green band that tied in the back as well.

Kagome was up last. They searched the whole store for hours before Kagome found her perfect dress. It was loose off the shoulder while the top was flat and snug. The dress had an empire waist line so that it would leave room for the baby and fit against her body down to her knees where it spread out slightly and ended in a court train. She stepped out of the fitting room and turned around the mirror.

"Well what do you think Sango?" she asked.

"I love it!" Sango answered.

"Good," Kagome turned in the mirror, "because so do I."

They gave their purchases to the attendant as Sesshomaru walked in the shop.

He strode over to the group, "Sorry to keep you waiting, I was held up in a meeting."

Inuyasha was the first to speak, "Better than being bored here." He mumbled.

Kagome heard him, "Inuyasha!" she reprimanded. Then Kagome turned to her fiancé, "its okay. I just finished getting my dress right now actually."

"Let me see what you all have chosen for the tuxes." He said and walked over to Inuyasha and Shippo. The tuxedos were up to his standards and he left to get measured. \

When he came back a few minutes later he announced, "Inuyasha," the young man looked at him, "You, Sango, and Shippo can take the limo back without us."

"Alright let's just go already," he said practically dragging Sango and Shippo out of the store.

"What about us Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked after the others left.

"You and I will drop your cousin off at her house. Then we are going out for dinner." He said before turning to the lady at the register to pay and tell her about fixing Kagome's dress before the wedding. As he spoke Kagome turned to Rin.

"So, did you have an okay time today?" she bent over to talk to her.

"Yeah!" Rin smiled, "I got a pretty dress, and made a friend."

"Shippo?"

"Yes," she nodded, "I like him. He's nice… and fun."

"Well that's great." Kagome said before straightening herself. She turned around as the woman hands Sesshomaru his card back.

He turned to her, "Ready?"

"Yeah." She nodded and took Rin's hand. "Can we grab something to eat before we drop Rin off? I feel bad taking her the whole day and not feeding her." She turned to the little girl, "Are you hungry?"

She nodded shyly, as she noticed the new man walking out of the store with them.

"Aww, don't be shy Rin. This is Sesshomaru; he is the man that I'm going to marry. So that means that it's his wedding you get to be in too."

"Oh," she said as she looked at the intimidating man.

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru, "Can't you try to be a little less frightening?"

He sighed, "Okay," turning to Rin, "What would you like to eat?"

She put her finger on her chin, "Uh," then shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know."

Then Kagome got an idea, "Sesshomaru, why don't we take Rin out to dinner with us?"

He looked at her; almost desperately.

"Please?" she asked.

Sesshomaru sighed, "Alright then, let's go," he said walking to the car with them, "First we'll have to buy you and Rin something more appropriate."

"Okay," she said.

The trio walked to the car and got in. They went to the same mall that Sesshomaru took Kagome to on the night of their engagement dinner. They went to a children's store and bought Rin a pretty cream dress with an orange sash around the middle. Their next stop was another store Kagome had never been to before. She left with a loose purple blouse and a knee length black skirt.

They exited the mall and drove to a small restaurant. It wasn't as luxurious as Alonzo's, but it still looked very exclusive. Sesshomaru led the girls in and went up to the hostess. "Table for three."

The girl didn't look up, "I'm sorry sir we don't have a table available at-" she looked up, "Oh! Mr. Taisho, I'm sorry." Her face reddened as she grabbed the menus, "Right this way all of you."

While being led to the table, Sesshomaru kept his hand on the square of Kagome's back.

She leaned over, "What are you doing?"

"Play along." He whispered.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders and did as she was told. When they got to the table, Kagome sat next to Rin; they were both across from Sesshomaru.

Dinner was uneventful; to Sesshomaru's enjoyment. Rin was probably the first child who he could tolerate in his presence. She behaved perfectly in public and had very impressive table manners for a child her age. He'd rather be seen in public with her than Inuyasha.

They left the restaurant and drove to Rin's home. When they got there and knocked on the door, Saori answered.

"Oh Kagome!" she gasped, "I take it this is your future husband?" she hinted towards the gorgeous man.

Kagome blushed, "Yes, Aunt Saori. Meet Sesshomaru" she turned to him, "This is my aunt, Saori."

Sesshomaru gave a small bow, "It's a pleasure."

Saori giggled like a school girl, thoroughly embarrassing her niece, "Oh the pleasure is all mine." Then she turned to her daughter, "Did you behave?"

Rin nodded.

"Did she?" Saori asked the adults.

Sesshomaru was the one to speak, "Exceptionally well, actually." That earned a gasp from Kagome and big smiles from Saori and Rin.

"Wonderful," Saori said, "So would you guys like to come in for a bit?"

"Of course!" Kagome cheered.

They all walked in the living room. Saori sat on the loveseat by herself while Kagome, Sesshomaru, and surprisingly, Rin sat on the large sofa; in that order.

Saori started the conversation, "So, how did this all happen?"

"Well," Kagome began, "I met his father in china, was introduced to Sesshomaru, we fell in love," she grasped his hand, "and got engaged. Then we decided to have the wedding sooner, when I found out that we're having a baby."

"You're having a baby?" Saori asked.

"Yes." Sesshomaru said as he gave Kagome a small peck on the cheek.

"Well congratulations," she stated, "How far along are you?"

"Eighteen weeks," Kagome smiled.

"Wow, I can't believe you're going to have a child." She sighed, "That means I'm getting old."

* * *

Another week passed. The time was spent planning the smaller details of the wedding, receiving RSVPs, and getting the house ready for the wedding. They decided to have it outside on the large patio, along with the reception as well.

The wedding was to take place in exactly 5 days and Kagome could feel the nervousness. Kagome was sitting in the kitchen with Amie and Sango, eating and just relaxing when Lylah walked in.

"Kagome, you're wanted in the entrance hall." she said and left.

Kagome got up and left after saying her goodbyes to the other women.

Kagome was met on her way by Miroku.

"Kagome," he said, "Follow me; I have some people who want to see you."

"Okay." She followed him to a random room. He opened the door and before she could see who was in there she heard…

"Kagome!" she heard three distinct voices yell.

* * *

AN:  
well i'm pretty sure everyone knows who the 3 voices are...but if you don't then i wont say. lol  
so i was planning to have the baby's sex revealed in this chapter, but that didn't work out...it would've been way to long a chapter and i didn't think you guys would want to wait.  
meaning: Now is actually the last chance to vote. it'll be up hopefully next chapter.  
Review. Peace.


	17. From This Moment

AN: So i was looking at the traffic and chapter 16 had a lot of visits but minimal reviews. Less than 2 percent actually(did the math). What i want to know is why so many people will read but only a hand full actually gave me some feedback. It's very discouraging. I was planning on holding this next chapter hostage until i got more reviews, but I'm not that much of a bitch:) so I am dedicating this chapter to the handful of people who have been faithfully reviewing my story throughout. Thank you.

The name of this chapter is from the song by Shania Twain. It was my parents wedding song.

* * *

Sesshomaru arrived home from work early this night. He had arranged for Kagome's family to fly over today. He got a call only two hours ago from Miroku, telling him that they had gotten there. He walked in the house and found his brother on his way out.

"Inuyasha, where is Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked the younger of them.

Inuyasha paused before he left, "I don't know." He scratched his head, "I think they're outside on the patio. Kagome was telling them the wedding plans, last I heard."

Sesshomaru nodded his head and turned away. He headed to the patio.

Kagome and her mother were deeply engaged in a conversation with Kagome telling her all of the wedding details while they both pictured it in their heads. Sota and Grandpa, however, were sitting in two chairs looking bored out of their minds.

Sesshomaru snuck up to the two entranced women and wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist. "Good evening," he said before placing a small kiss on her cheek.

"Hi Sesshomaru," Kagome said back, blushing profusely.

"Hello Sesshomaru," Rita smiled and moved to give him a hug hello, "How is my future son in law doing today?"

Sesshomaru let go of his fiancé to let the woman hug him, "Fine thank you." He looked at the two males sitting off to the side. Then he decided to help them. "Have you all been shown to your rooms yet?"

"No not yet," Rita answered, "Kagome here has been telling us about the wedding. I am just so excited!" she gushed, "And now that we have the little one on the way as well." She sighed dreamily, "We all forgot about everything else."

"Speak for yourself," Sota groaned from his place. His grandpa nodded his head vigorously in agreement as Rita sent glares to the both of them.

At that moment, Miroku walked in. "Sesshomaru, Kagome," he handed the first a folder, "These are the papers for the wedding. If you two could just sign them and then I can take them for you."

Sesshomaru nodded his head, "Miroku" he started, "take Kagome's family and show them to their rooms before dinner. Kagome and I will have these waiting for you when you're done."

"Okay," Miroku turned towards the Higurashi family, "If you'll follow me, please." He led them out, leaving Kagome and Sesshomaru alone.

Sesshomaru watched her as she gazed at the scenery, envisioning their wedding. "You're excited." He said rather than asked.

Kagome nodded. "Yes, I am." She looked at him, "It's not real, but," she trailed off for a moment of silence, "Its every little girls dream wedding."

"I suppose." Was his only response, but what would he know about a little girl's fantasy wedding?

"What about you, Sesshomaru?" she asked, "Are you excited?"

He had to think about it. Finally he chose an answer, "Somewhat."

Kagome gave him a sharp look, "If you wrote a book it would be a page long."

Sesshomaru smiled, "Perhaps."

She giggled and nudged him in the ribs, "Whatever," she turned and headed inside, "I'm hungry."

He followed the woman inside the house and took her arm, "Before you eat, we need to sign these papers. Let's go to my study." He took her arm and led the way.

Kagome looked at the folder in his hands, "What are they?"

Sesshomaru was silent as he opened the door to his study. He led her to his comfy chair to sit and for himself he sat on the edge of the desk next to her.

Kagome smiled, "Awe," she blushed, "Thank you, that's sweet of you." She said referring to him giving her his chair. No one was allowed to sit in his chair.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes; of course she would tease him. He took the folder and opened it, "These," he pulled a couple of papers out, "are the papers for our wedding license."

She looked at each one.

"Those two that you're holding up right now we need to fill out and have Miroku send in." Then he picked up the other tow and held them up, "These two, will be signed after the ceremony. You and I will sign them right now though, and the person who marries us will sign them as well, as soon as he has finished conducting the ceremony. Then everything is done."

"Oh," Kagome said as she began to understand, "but if it's a fake wedding then why do we have to do all this?"

"Because, Kagome," he looked at her as if she was an incompetent child, "We want this as real as it can be. The only thing that will make this wedding fake will be that Miroku is going to marry us."

"Miroku?" she exclaimed surprised, "You act like I'm dumb because I don't want to do the paperwork, but then you have Miroku marry us? Miroku!"

"Kagome, Miroku is licensed in many things. He also comes from a family who owns a shrine, and his uncle has married people before. With all of that basic knowledge I doubt people will begin to question."

"I get it," she agreed, "and if something were to happen then we could just play victim, and have someone else fake marry us, because we have the paper work anyways."

"Exactly." He smiled at her.

* * *

Kagome woke up this morning with her mother, her aunt, Rin, and Sango in her room. She looked around and glared at the whole group, "What's all the commotion?"

Rin jumped on the bed, "Kagome!" she grabbed Kagome's hand, "Your getting married today! Get up!"

"I am getting married today," she said more to herself. Kagome smiled at everyone. Okay well let me take a bath."

Rita looked at her watch, "Okay Hun, just be done by 12. Then we all have to start getting ready."

* * *

Sesshomaru was having a bad day. Today he would be getting married. That wasn't what was bothering him. What upset him was that he wakes up and is immediately kicked out of half of the house. Since he wasn't allowed to see Kagome until the wedding, his father and her mother decided that she would get the right side of the mansion, while he got the left. Too bad for him, the right side was the side with his room. So he was confined to getting ready in Inuyasha's room. Speaking of the devil, Inuyasha walked in with Shippo and Lylah.

"Inuyasha," he glared, "Must your room always smell?"

The little brother laughed, "No, but when I know you're going to come in then I make sure to leave plenty of old food in here."

"Master Inuyasha!" Lylah gasped. She would be the one to clean it, even if it was done on purpose.

He laughed, "Don't worry, I'll help."

She blushed, "Thank you." Then she pushed in a large cart, "I've brought everybody's breakfast. The girls are going to eat in the dining room this morning."

"Yummy!" Shippo said as he smelt the heavenly aroma.

"Awesome," Inuyasha joked, "Breakfast in bed!" He jumped on the large mattress and lay down.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at Inuyasha's antics.

* * *

It was noon, and Kagome along with the other women, and Rin, where eating their breakfast/lunch, when Kagome's cell phone went off. She looked at the caller ID. "It's Sesshomaru." She announced, "Is it bad luck to talk to him?"

Her mother shook her head, "No it's fine."

Kagome picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Kagome," Sesshomaru said, "I have some women coming over today to measure you for the dress. They should be here any moment, so be ready."

"Okay," she answered. He said goodbye and hung up.

About 10 minutes later, Lylah walked in, "Kagome, the ladies for the dress are here."

"Thank you," Kagome said as she stood up. "I'll be back everyone."

Kagome was led to a small room she'd never been to before, in the corner stood a large 180 degree mirror, and the floor was elevated before it.

"This room was for Master Taisho's first wife. She had a small clothing line and did all her work here." Lylah said.

"Ohh," Kagome nodded as she went to sit in a comfy seat. Three women approached her. They were introduced as Tara, Sara, and Hari: three sisters with exceptional seamstress qualities.

They had Kagome stand up and got all her measurements within 5 minutes. Then they had her leave and come back in a half hour.

During the break, Kagome finished eating with the rest of the girls. When they were done they went to one of the empty rooms to get their nails done. A girl who worked in the mansion used to work at a nail salon, and was going to do everyone's. Kagome was the first and got her nails sanded down and left to go to the seamstresses as everyone else proceeded with their nails.

Once she met up with the talented ladies, they had the basics of the dress done minus the smaller details. She put it on for them and they checked to make sure that it fit properly. After a couple of adjustments, Kagome was told to remove the dress and that it would be done in no longer than two hours. She thanked the women and left to finish her nails.

By the time it was two, Sesshomaru gave Kagome another call.

"Hello?" she answered, as Yamitse gave the final touches.

"How are you doing?" he asked sounding different than usual.

"Uhm, I'm fine. Why, is something wrong?" she asked, worry building in her stomach.

"No. I just wanted to make sure you're alright. Today must be hectic for you and I just don't want you to get overworked." He admitted.

Kagome smiled into the phone, "Well thank you, Sesshomaru. That's very considerate, and don't worry, I'm gonna take a nap in a little bit anyways." She said reassuringly.

"Alright then. I'll leave you be. Have fun." He said.

"Okay thanks, bye." Kagome said and hung up.

"Kagome," Rin called to her.

She looked at the little girl who was playing her handheld video game as the grown-ups got ready, "Yes Rin?"

"How come you guys never say I love you?" It was a simple question; Typical of a child to catch something so small but yet so crucial as well.

Kagome faltered before answering, "Uhh," she paused unable to think of anything. Now everyone turned to look at her, just now noticing the lack of verbal affection. "Well because, everybody does that." She stopped again, "We just, well, we already know how much we love each other. So we just don't say it..." she trailed off, "because if we said it as much as we meant it then we'd never get to stop talking!" Brilliant.

"Oh that's just precious." Rita stated.

Within the next couple of hours, the women socialized and then Kagome decided to take a nap. She wasn't too tired but she wasn't taking any chances. A wedding is a huge event and it hasn't even started yet, and she didn't want to get too overworked. Taking a nap would be good for the baby.

When Kagome woke up it was past 3. She looked in the neighboring bedrooms and couldn't find anyone, so she called Sango.

"Hey you're awake," Sango greeted cheerily into the phone.

"Where is everyone?" Kagome asked.

"We're all outside making sure that everything is ready." She answered.

"Oh okay. Well I'll meet you guys out there." Kagome offered.

"No!" Sango told her, "Sesshomaru is out here, and I'm sure if we kick him out of his own house anymore he'll kill somebody." She joked.

Kagome smiled, "Okay, so then did you want to come up here?"

"Yeah, it'll just be me and your mom though. Your aunt is watching over Shippo and Rin as they play."

"That's fine." Kagome answered.

Sango and Rita came to Kagome's room just as Lylah did.

"Kagome," Lylah said, "Miss Tara requests your presence."

Lylah led her cousin, Kagome, and Kagome's mother to the seamstresses. The dress was complete and they wanted Kagome to put it on. She stood in front of the mirror and watched as the three little women fixed details that she did not even notice on the dress. She heard a sniffle and turned around.

"Mom," Kagome said, "Don't cry."

"Kagome," she shook her head, "You just look so beautiful. I can't believe this day is here right now. My baby girl is all grown up and is getting married today. I am so happy."

Kagome couldn't move so in her place Sango went to hug Kagome's mother.

Kagome took off the dress and gave it to the ladies. They just had a few more details to do and the dress would be done.

* * *

The next few hours flew by for Kagome. It was already four. Rin, Shippo, Sota, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha were all standing in the foyer by the patio doors. Kagome was off in a room nearby with Sango there to keep her company.

"Oh my gosh, Sango," Kagome exclaimed while looking out the door, "I can't believe this is actually happening."

"I know," she gushed, "Did I call it or what?"

"What do you mean?" Kagome laughed.

"When we were going to the mall that one day and I said you guys were gonna get married." Sango smiled satisfactorily.

"You never said that." Kagome denied.

Sango waved her hand at Kagome, "Eh, close enough."

Kagome gave another giggle, "Whatever."

Sango stood by the opened door as Kagome stood off by the wall. "Okay well, Sesshomaru just went outside so the coast is clear."

"Really Sango?" Kagome teased as they walked to meet the others, "I thought this was a wedding not a spy mission."

"That's confidential Kagome," she said with a serious look on her face.

Finally everybody had left had left save Kagome and Sota who looked up at his big sister, "You ready for this sis?" he asked.

Kagome gave a firm nod.

"You're not gonna cry are you?" he laughed.

"Sota!" she exclaimed before they shared a laugh.

Then he became serious, "Dad would be really proud of you Kagome." He said as he moved to get close to her.

"Dad would be proud of both of us," she smiled at her little brother and took his offered arm, "No one would do a better job than you at this."

"Thanks," he said as they heard the music, "Well this is our cue."

* * *

When the wedding was about to begin and Miroku went to take his place, grandpa Higurashi had an ominous feeling about him. '_Strange, that man looks way too young to legally marry a couple. And he works at the house. Hmm, I should find out if he is lying before any trouble starts.'_ "Young man!" he called.

Miroku looked at him, "Yes, sir?"

"Let me see your registration to marry people," he demanded.

Miroku was surprised, "My, uhh, what?"

"Your registration please." Grandpa held his hand out.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I don't have it on me right now." He hoped the man would fall for his bluff.

"Aha!" grandpa Higurashi grabbed his arm, "You would know that you're supposed to carry it on you while you perform a ceremony if you were telling the truth. Imposter! I knew it!"

"Bu-" Miroku was cut off.

"It's a good thing I went with my gut. Give me the documents, I will perform this ceremony." He commanded as he pulled out his own license as proof.

Miroku had no choice but to comply. If he didn't then Kagome's grandfather would make a scene. '_Sesshomaru might be splitting teeth once he sees this guy.'_

_

* * *

_

When Sesshomaru walked down the aisle he looked cool, calm, and collected. Looks can be deceiving. Sesshomaru mentally was shocked. Why was grandpa Higurashi standing where Miroku was supposed to be? Sesshomaru kept his composed demeanor and gracefully as ever walked up to the platform.

Once he got there grandpa Higurashi scooted a bit closer and quickly whispered into his ear, "I found out he was a fake. I have the power though so don't worry, it's all better now." He moved slightly back to his position. Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly at this revelation, '_This is not good.'_He had to come up with something, and quick. He thought as fast as his mind would work but couldn't think of anything. The pressure increased as he watched Inuyasha, then Sango, then Shippo, and then Rin walk down the aisle.

Finally, as Rin finished depositing her flower petals, a thought developed. Maybe they just could have Miroku sign the final documents still. '_It was odd enough that this crazy old man was able to sense Miroku being a fake. What are the chances he took the papers too? In such haste one would forget such a simple thing.'_ He didn't ask though, because if his assumptions were correct then he would only be reminding the man.

Finally, the moment that Sesshomaru never would have imagined happened.

The band began to play **that**song, and the patio doors were opened once again, revealing his beautiful bride. The moment Sesshomaru set his eyes on her he swore to himself that never before had he seen such beauty. The dress displayed her delicate shoulders and arms, she also wore the necklace he bought her so many months ago, which accentuated her perfect neck. The snugness of the small bodice accentuated her womanly curves and the empire waist drew attention to the small bump beneath it. The rest of the dress fit her body perfectly and proved that she still had a wonderful figure; the slight looseness of the dress gave her an earth real look. She had half of her hair down straight and the rest of it in a bun sitting atop her head. The veil covered her face from a distant view and went to the end of her train almost. Kagome: the epitome of beauty.

His mouth literally dropped open at the sight of her.

Sota, in their father's place, had her latched on to his arm and smiled the whole way down. He looked even more excited when he saw his grandfather standing at the altar waiting for them. Sota took his seat once the siblings made their destination.

* * *

Kagome was stunned. '_What is grandpa doing?'_ she wondered, _'This wasn't the plan. Miroku was supposed to be here, not him.'_

Kagome and Sesshomaru held hands and she squeezed his trying to get some type of reaction from him. She was so confused. They caught eyes and just stared at one another, both trying to figure out what the other was thinking. Sesshomaru gave a slight nod of his head to her in an attempt to reassure her that all would be well.

The ceremony the flew by as Kagome and Sesshomaru recited their vows, and it was the moment everyone had been waiting for as grandpa Higurashi said, "Sesshomaru, you may kiss the bride."

Their eyes met and slowly Kagome tilted her face towards him and leaned forward. He pulled her close and with his other hand took her face as he gently pressed his lips against hers. They held it for only a moment, but after pulling back, both for some reason had butterflies in their stomachs.

Then he separated himself from her and took hold of her hand. Sesshomaru guided his blushing bride back into the house with the cheers from everyone. They had a few moments to themselves before everyone came out to cheer more. For now, though, it was back to business.

"Kagome," he said noticing her dreamy state.

"Yes?" she looked dazed, with a goofy smile on her face.

He smiled back and kissed her cheek. "You look…" he trailed off, "indescribable."

"Thank you," she looked away blushing, "It's the dress."

"No, it's you." He looked deep into her eyes.

'_Is it wrong to wish that this was real?_' Kagome asked herself as she looked at her handsome _husband._

"So your grandfather had an idea that Miroku was a fake. He confronted him and proved it. Apparently he can marry people though." Sesshomaru meant for his last statement to be a question.

"Yes," Kagome knew him to well, "He used to do it a lot before we moved to the States. To be honest, he might have only called Miroku out in high hopes that he could do it."

Sesshomaru nodded, "Well I haven't mentioned anything about the documents to anyone, but I'm sure Miroku still has them."

"Oh okay," Kagome said.

There was a knock on the door, "Kagome, Sesshomaru!" it was Rita, "Everyone is ready for you."

"Okay mom!" Kagome called back.

"You ready?" Sesshomaru asked grabbing her hand.

"Yes," she said while thinking, _'more than ever_.'

The couple walked out of the small room and went to the front of the house. Everyone was gathered outside by the stairs until the limo that would be taking the bridal party away. Sango, Rin, Inuyasha, and Shippo all were in their own vehicle while Sesshomaru and Kagome had the limo to themselves. They went across the entry hall and stood in front of the slightly ajar door. One could hear all the commotion from the other side. Suddenly and without warning, Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome and picked her up to carry her bridal style.

"Sesshomaru!" she squealed.

"I thought you might like this better," he said rather smugly, knowing he was right. He kicked the door open and carried his blushing bride to the car as bubbles were blown at them.

They got in and drove off to the setting for the photography. It was in a nearby city about a half hours drive away. During the ride, Sesshomaru held Kagome and requested for her to close her eyes and relax for the baby's sake. She did and soon enough found herself in a light slumber.

Sesshomaru watched her sleep. She looked so beautiful. He moved his hand from her arm to her stomach and kept it there for the rest of the ride; His chest swelling with pride from each occasional kick. When they arrived and parked, Sesshomaru woke Kagome up.

He whispered in her ear, "Kagome, we're here." He pulled himself away as she began to regain her consciousness.

"Mm," she moaned, "That was the perfect little cat nap." She stretched and looked around, "We're here already?"

He nodded as the driver opened their door.

* * *

The reception lasted for a few hours. Guest were greeted, the newlyweds shared their dance, they cut the cake, threw the bouquet and garter which were caught by Sango and Koga, etc. By the time it was over Kagome was feeling well spent; the pregnancy was making her exhausted. Sesshomaru took notice of this and suggested they left since staying up too late would be a bad idea; their flight was going to leave early the next morning.

Kagome was confused, "What do you mean leave?" she asked. Where would they leave too?

"Don't tell me you think I'm _that_ unromantic." He slyly suggested.

Kagome blushed, "I'm sorry. So what's going on?"

Sesshomaru smiled, "I thought I'd treat my wife to the honeymoon of her dreams."

"Really?" she asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, really." Then he leaned in to whisper, making sure no one overheard, "Just because this is fake doesn't mean that I won't give you the world."

Her heart melted.

"I spoke with Sango and had her be my spy. When she asked you about what you envisioned for our perfect honeymoon she was asking on my behalf. I wanted it to be a surprise."

"You didn't," she was getting excited, "Go on." She grabbed his hand in anticipation.

"Italy." He said firmly.

"Italy!" Kagome stood from her seat.

"Yes."

"Oh my god Sesshomaru!" she wrapped her arms around him as he stood with her, "Thank you so much!" she kept him in her arms and he hugged her back, "I can't believe you would do this."

"Well I can't have my wife unhappy." He said. Then they heard the ringing of bells, it became increasingly louder until the couple kissed and were gifted with cheers.

Kagome giggled in his hold, "That's the hundredth time they've done that."

Sesshomaru said nothing but merely nodded his head. '_And I'd only be happy if they did it a hundred times more.'_

"So, when do we leave?" she asked sitting back down, munching on a slice of cake.

"Tomorrow morning."

"Wonderful."

* * *

The reception ended and Sesshomaru took Kagome with him upstairs. On the way up they had identical thoughts. Both felt guilty at wishing this was somehow real, and both wishing that the other felt the same way. Ironic. Sesshomaru planned on talking to Miroku tomorrow morning about what had happened earlier. Right now all he wanted to do was make love to his _wife_. Make love. Did he love her? He wasn't sure. Having the grandest wedding one could possibly have can sure do things to the heart. Maybe he was just too into the game they played. But he hoped that she would give herself tonight. It had been ages since he had last had her. Although this was all a farce, maybe she wanted it too, and would play along.

Kagome watched Sesshomaru through the corner of her eye as they walked to his room. The day had been amazing. A true fairy tale. Except that it wasn't real, but she wanted to keep pretending. Because it just felt so right.

They made it to his room and he opened the door for her. She walked in and he followed, closing the door behind him as he spoke, "Everything is packed for the trip. We'll be gone for five days."

She went to sit on the edge of his bed, "Okay," she sighed happily, "I still can't believe we're gonna have such a great honeymoon. I wasn't even expecting one at all. Is this why you've been working more lately?"

He took off his jacket and sat down next to her, "Yes, I didn't want to be too behind when we get back."

They sat in silence for a few moments. Sesshomaru spoke first, "I heard that women get unusually aroused during pregnancy." He turned to watch her blush "Is that true?"

Kagome nodded her head timidly. She knew where this was going. The question was: did she want it? It was her wedding night. Just because she and Sesshomaru had had their differences, maybe for this one night, and their honeymoon, she could just play along. _'Why not enjoy it while it lasts?_' she asked herself. '_I don't know how long we'll get a long for, but for now I should make the best of it.' _She looked him in the eye and made her decision, '_Yes, I want this.'_

She scooted herself closer towards him, "Yes, it's true."

He noticed her becoming nearer and did the same. They were touching now, "What about right now?" he asked as he put his hand on her thigh.

She held her breath; her heart rate sped up, "Yes."

Kagome looked up at him. His eyes were burning with desire. For her. She felt her body temperature increase.

Sesshomaru could barely believe his ears. She said yes! Oh how he had wanted this. It had been so long since he'd last had her, and he missed it.

* * *

Sesshomaru leaned his head down and took her face in his hands. He tilted her up and kissed her hard. In the kiss he poured his love for her. It left her breathless. Slowly they alternated between soft gentle kisses to rough and forceful. Putting all they had pent up inside, good and bad, in them. Slowly, Sesshomaru managed to lean his body over Kagome's until he was completely covering her; her lying halfway on the bed and his body crouched on top. As they made out, Sesshomaru's hands made it to her hair and he started pulling out pins, and taking it down. While he did this, her hands made their way to his clothes. She first opened his blazer, and then started to unbutton his shirt. Underneath he had on a wife beater, and she pulled it up his chest and ran her hands up and down his abs.

He instantly became rock hard as soon as her hands touched his burning skin. He shot off the bed and began to take his clothes off. Once he was fully naked he dared to look at her.

Kagome had moved herself to the center of his bed. Her hair was completely free and she was reaching around her back to get to the zipper on the dress.

"No," he stopped her, "I'll do it. Stand up." He held his hand out.

She took it and was pulled up to him. Sesshomaru pressed her body flush against his own, his manhood making its presence fully known. He reached around her and slowly began to pull down the zipper to her dress, making sure to touch everything on her body as he did so. Once the dress was unzipped, he tilted her to face up him and kissed her tenderly. Then he slowly pulled the dress forward and it began to fall off. Eventually, it dropped to her ankles. He kissed her tenderly again. Sesshomaru took a step back to admire Kagome's body. She was beautiful, and the fact that she was swollen with his child sent his blood rushing through his veins.

Kagome could feel his eyes going down her body as she appreciated his superior form as well. If anything he had grown more handsome; his chiseled body and angelic face. She felt blessed.

Sesshomaru reached forward and grabbed her hands bringing them up to his lips. He kissed her fingers and while looking her in the eye said, "You are beautiful."

Kagome looked away bashfully and Sesshomaru lowered her hands from his mouth, "Do you want to know a secret?"

She gave a small giggle, "Okay."

He brought her hands down to his stiff manhood and wrapped her fingers around it. He pushed himself to her earning a gasp. "This," he pushed himself into her hands once more, "Is something I've wanted to do for a long time." He let go of her hands and grabbed her face to kiss her roughly. She moaned and he took the opportunity to push his tongue into her mouth, exploring the cavern.

Kagome began to move her hands up and down his shaft and she could feel him tremble. He moved them to the bed and picked her up. The only thing she wore was a pair of underwear; easily removable. He laid her down not once breaking the kiss. Once she was placed on the bed Sesshomaru left her lips and moved to trail soft wet kisses down her body. He stopped once he reached the top of her underwear. Then he slid it off and just looked at her. She was perfect. She was his.

Sesshomaru leaned his head down and gave her core a tentative lick. She gasped. He smiled to himself and did it again. She moaned. He tried it once more, and her moan was even louder. "Do you like that?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered throatily and thrust her hips slightly forward. He didn't know it was possible but he became even more aroused. Then her made love to her with his mouth. When she had her release, Sesshomaru happily drank it all and licked her clean. She even tasted delicious! Once that was done he slowly kissed his way back up to her mouth and they had another passionate make-out session.

Kagome could feel the tip of his manhood rubbing itself against her opening; teasing her. She pushed her hips into him making him release a deep groan.

Getting the hint that she wanted it **now**, Sesshomaru began to push himself into her. She was still so tight and he groaned again as he entered her. Slowly he made it all the way in. Then he took her legs and positioned them straight up against his chest. Gradually he pulled himself out, leaving the tip of his member inside of her, and then he pushed himself back in.

They kept a steady pace with the occasional moans and groans from both partners. Then Kagome had her second orgasm for the night. As her tight walls compressed him, Sesshomaru felt a small tingle and as it became more intense he rammed himself into her more rapidly. Finally he came and filled her with his seed, as he pressed his penis in as far as it would go.

When he was done he pulled himself out and moved her legs from his shoulders to the bed. Then he leaned towards her and kissed her romantically. He felt himself harden already as she kissed him back but knew that she'd had enough this night. He moved to her side and held her close.

"Sesshomaru," she whispered into his chest.

"Yes?" he looked down at her head.

"That was amazing," she smiled and looked up.

"It was," he said trying not to pounce back onto her exhausted yet still very sexy body.

"We'll have to do that again," she giggled and scooted up so that her face was next to his.

"Just say the word."

She laughed at his pledge and gave him a small but firm kiss. Then they both closed their eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

For the majority: I take **hours **to create each chapter. Why can't you take a **minute** to review?


	18. The Eternal City

AN:alright its finally up. sorry i havent updated for a while. things have been hectic. i'm actually not going to explain it because i'm not going to let this problem delay you guys any longer. So here it is.

Tadaa!

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Hit the snooze." Kagome mumbled trying to hold on to her sleep.

Sesshomaru groaned, "You do it. You're closer."

She sighed, "Lazy." Before reaching over to press the button and give them ten more minutes.

------

The alarm went off and this time Sesshomaru let his wife go and sat up. He got out of bed and turned off the alarm. "I'm taking a shower. I'll wake you up when I'm done." He said regardless of if she heard him or not.

While he showered, Sesshomaru thought about the previous night. It was definitely enjoyable, and he planned to spend the rest of their honeymoon repeating it. A few minutes later he got out and wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked over to Kagome who was sleeping soundly.

"Kagome," he moved her shoulder, "Wake up, I've let you sleep in enough."

She groaned, "Five more minutes." And dug her face into the pillow more.

"I thought you wanted to go to Italy," he taunted.

Kagome managed to get up into a sitting position at this. "Okay," she grumbled with her eyes still closed. Then she slowly got up and drug herself to the shower. When she was done she realized '_Oh crap! I don't have a towel…or clothes!'_ she didn't know what to do. "Sesshomaru!" she yelled.

In a few moments the door opened revealing her husband in a white button up with a pair of black slacks. "Yes?"

Kagome blushed ten shades of red as he looked her up and down, "Umm, I forgot about getting a towel."

"That's nice," he said and went to close the door with a smirk.

"Hey!" she stopped him, "That means for you to get me something to cover myself with." She said while trying to hide her body from his eyes.

"What if I like you better without any cover?" He suggested.

"Sesshomaru," she started but was cut off by him walking out of the room.

He came back in with a towel in his hands and gave it to her, his eyes eating her body the whole time.  
"Thanks," she mumbled shyly and took the towel to wrap around herself.

"So don't I get some sort of compensation?" he smiled at her.

"What do you mean," Kagome walked around him to leave the room.

"Kiss me," he said. Then he grabbed her by the elbow and pulled her up flush against his body. He gently lowered his face towards hers as she lifted her chin up. Their lips touched and the kiss lasted only a few moments. It was very small but had lasting effects on both. They parted and just stood there motionlessly. Sesshomaru was the first to regain his senses. "Get moving, we're leaving in a half hour, and I want you to eat first." He left the bathroom to finish getting himself ready.

Kagome rolled her eyes. Then she turned to the mirror and began to get ready herself. A few minutes later Sesshomaru came in.

"I have Lylah here, what clothing do you want to wear today?" he asked while walking over to her.

She paused to think about it. As she did this Sesshomaru somehow ended up standing behind her with his arms wrapped around her body. "Sesshomaru," she warned as his hands started moving inside her towel.

"What?" he asked while kissing the back of her shoulder and moving his hands to her private area.

She felt the heat coming back, "I thought you said we had to get ready?"

His ministrations ceased, "Hmm," he gave a small chuckle and backed off. "So what should I tell her?"

"Umm, well I don't know. Tell her to surprise me."

"Yes ma'm," he joked.

Finally the two finished. Kagome ended up wearing a pink strapless empire waist dress that went to her knees. She also had a white jacket and some comfy sandals with pink and white on the straps. They ate breakfast and left. Outside of the door was Sesshomaru's newest car. They we're just going to take his car with them to Italy. The drive to the jet was uneventful. When they got there, Kagome was bored out of her mind. She just felt like complaining so…

"Sesshomaru, why is your guys' plane parked all the way out here?" she huffed before getting out of the car, "It's just ridiculous."

He could sense a hormone attack so he decided to play it safe. No use going on a trip with a negatively emotional wife. "I'm sorry that it bothers you so much. We should have gotten it closer to the house." Sesshomaru guided her to the jets entrance.

Kagome scoffed, "Oh I see," she crossed her arms and went to move ahead of him, "You just want to shut me up?"

He sighed, "No, Kagome, I just don't want to start an argument. It's our honey moon. You're pregnant. I want to keep you happy."

She smiled. He just knew what to say to cheer her up, "Thanks." She said slowing down next to him.

They entered the aircraft and took their seats. After about a half hour they began to take off.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru said, "It's going to be over 16 hours until we get there."

Her eyes became wide, "Are you serious?" she asked, "What are we supposed to do for that long?"

He smiled and put his hand on her thigh, "Well I can think of something that should take up some time."

Kagome rolled her eyes.

Once they we're up in the air she decided to get up and look around. "I know there's a bed in here somewhere." She said to herself. Finally she found it. It was in a very small room. The bed was queen size and almost took up the whole room. "I think I could go for a nap." She said before lying down.

While Kagome was asleep, Sesshomaru was in back in the main cabin. He was on his phone, "Miroku, we need to talk."

"Is this about the ceremony?" one could hear the worry in his voice.

"Yes it is. What the hell happened?"

"Well the old guy pulled me aside and asked to see my certification. I obviously didn't have it."

"So?"

"So he told me to sit down and that he would do it. I didn't have a choice though; I mean he just would have caused a scene if I refused."

"Mhmm." Sesshomaru rubbed his chin, "Well did you at least keep the documents to yourself?"

"…"

"Miroku." He almost growled the name out.

"Yes?"

"Answer me."

"He demanded I hand them over. What was I supposed to do?"

Sesshomaru sighed, "So do you think he signed them?"

"Are you really asking that?"

"Hm. So I'm married?"

"Congratulations." Miroku tried to sound cheery. "Well hey at least it's Kagome. It could have been a lot worse."

"Well then why don't you explain it to my hormonal wife?" he sighed once more, "I'll call you if I need to."

'_I wonder how I should tell her. Will she be upset by this? Of course she will, even I am. But, at the same time I feel pretty good about this. Miroku is right, it could be a lot worse. Besides this will only benefit her.'_

Sesshomaru walked over to the bed room where he found her sound asleep on the bed. His wife. His real wife. She looked beautiful. He decided not to wake up, so instead he lay down next to her and just closed his eyes. Eventually he fell asleep, and when he woke up it was because Kagome was saying his name.

"Sesshomaru."

He cracked an eye open.

Seeing this she spoke again, "I'm hungry."

That got him up. "What do you want to eat?" he got out of the bed and went over to the door.

"Are you going to get it for me?" she asked.

He just looked at her. Duh.

"Okay," she paused to think, "Well how about a grilled cheese sandwich?"

"I'll get our attendant to make it right now." And he disappeared out the room. He came back with a tray. On the tray was a grilled cheese sandwich. Plus, a fruit cup, a glass of milk, some wheat cereal, and a banana.

"Sesshomaru," she laughed, "What's all this?"

"Your lunch." He said with complete seriousness.

"I only wanted a grilled cheese sandwich." She said while smiling. This was a quite funny situation.

"Well you need to eat more for the baby." He answered while placing a hand on their unborn child.

She placed her hand atop his, "Okay, I'll eat it all. But only for the baby."

* * *

Three hours passed and the couple was in the main cabin watching a movie. It had just ended.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru said, "I need to tell you something."

"Hmm?" she looked up. The two were sitting on a couch cuddled together.

"Remember when I said that Miroku probably had the papers to make everything official?"

"Yes."

"Well I just spoke with him today. Your grandfather remembered them."

Kagome visibly flinched, "So?"

He nodded, "We're married."

Kagome couldn't believe it. This was real! Deep down she did want it to be real. She looked back towards the television screen, not knowing what to say to Sesshomaru.

"Kagome?" he tilted her head back to face him again. "How do you feel about this?"

'_Happy? Excited? Fortunate? You don't even understand how I feel!' _she thought before answering, _'But if you hate this then I can't tell you I'm happy about it.'_ Finally she came up with an answer that she thought was adequate. "I don't know. How do you feel?"

Sesshomaru smirked at her little ruse; her blush gave her true feelings away though. So he told her the truth, "Actually, I rather enjoy the idea." He tightened his hold on her.

Kagome was shocked, "Really?"

"Yes."

"Well," she admitted, "I kinda like it too. I mean, I don't know. It's pretty cool. Being married, going on a honey moon." More blushing.

"I like you." He said.

Kagome could not believe her ears. She looked down again, "I like you too." Wow did she feel like a little school girl.

Sesshomaru gave a small grin. He moved her face up again and brought his lips down to hers. It was a small kiss; he was testing to see if she'd respond.

She did. As soon as he felt her press back Sesshomaru could feel himself getting hot. He kissed harder and she gave a small gasp. He took the opportunity to move his tongue into her mouth. Somehow during the make out session, the two ended up with Kagome laying back and Sesshomaru on top of her.

When he felt himself harden he picked her up and carried her to the bed room.

"Mm," she moaned between kisses, "What are you doing?"

He took her to the bed and placed her on it. "Nothing yet." He kissed her, "In a moment, my wife."

Catching his sexual innuendo she giggled, "Sounds good to me." Just thinking about having sex with him made her wet. She was expecting him to kiss her but was surprised when he hiked up her dress. "Sesshomaru wha- oh" suddenly she felt his tongue pressed against her entrance. The only thing stopping him was her soaked panties; but she felt him slowly pull them down.

Upon feeling the breeze she sat up a bit to look at him. He was kneeling between her thighs, staring at her entrance, while licking his lips. Just the sight made her leak more and he noticed this, and looked up to smirk. She blushed but he didn't see it as he went down on her.

This was amazing! The way he moved his tongue and lips eventually had her cumming in his mouth, and he lapped up every drop greedily. Once he was sure that she was done, he got off the bed and pulled down his pants. When they were off he looked at his wife, she was laying there with stars in her eyes and a big smile on her face. He did seem to have that effect on women.

"Get undressed." He commanded.

She smiled at his seriousness and did as she was told. When they were both completely nude he sat down next to her and began to kiss her. One of his hands made its way to her core and inserted a finger. She moaned into his mouth and he pressed it in harder, moving it around. After a few minutes he inserted another and eventually felt her walls clamping down on his fingers. When his hand was thoroughly soaked he decided that it was finally time.

As he kissed her he maneuvered himself on top of her. Then he lowered his head towards her ear, "Turn around."

Kagome's eyes widened, she could remember months ago when he used to do her like that, and it felt amazing. Just thinking about it made her moan and she was too eager to comply.

Once she was in position, Sesshomaru put the tip of his member on her opening. Then he squeezed her ass with one hand while the other held her hip as he pushed himself inside. He pumped in and out, speeding it up, and then slowing it down. She had already gone again but the first time was too soon for him. As Kagome's second orgasm approached, Sesshomaru was at his limit as well. He could feel his balls tingling and his member began to pulsate. Kagome could feel it and for the fourth time that day came as well. As his seed shot out he pressed himself deeply into her, giving a grunt of satisfaction.

When he was spent he felt himself get weak and pulled out to lie down next to her. Kagome kissed him hard and then laid her head on his chest.

She whispered, "Sesshomaru."

"Hm?"

"That was good."

* * *

The plane finally landed and the couple was driven to their hotel, Westin Excelsior. The car ride was boring for the two. As had been the last hours of the plane ride.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome began, "How much longer till we can start having fun?" She pouted.

He squeezed her hand a bit, "Just be patient, we'll be there soon."

When they arrived at the hotel Kagome was speechless. When she did find her voice, "Oh, Sesshomaru, this is… beautiful." She said as she looked around the large room.

"I'm glad to hear it." He said as he practically pulled her along to the desk.

The rest was a blur to Kagome; she just wanted to look at the pretty building she was in. Eventually they ended up in their suite, Villa La Cupola.

"Oh my gosh, this place is amazing. I could stay in here the whole time." She said as she looked at the living room. Then she went to the terrace, studio, dining room, and lastly the bed room, where Sesshomaru had ventured into earlier.

He looked up from his place on the bed, "So you like it?"

"Yes," she answered breathlessly, "I love it."

* * *

During the course of their five day trip, the couple went to the Colosseum, Museo di Roma, Pantheon, Trevi Fountain, Piazza Navona, the Vatican, and a whole bunch of other places. They ate anywhere, like the most expensive restaurants and smallest cafes. They spent some of their time shopping for baby clothes and Kagome took well over five hundred pictures. Every night they'd end with the same thing, mind blowing sex. It was like icing on the cake of this vacation.

But the five days passed and it was time to leave. Sesshomaru could have sworn he thought Kagome was going to cry when they drove back to the air strip. The plane ride was uneventful. For the most part they watched movies, and fell in and out of sleep. When the couple finally landed, Kagome was asleep, so Sesshomaru decided to carry her to his car.

He was glad to be driving, glad to actually be doing something other than sitting around. He looked over to Kagome. '_She's so beautiful.'_

When they got to the house Sesshomaru decided to wake her up. It was very early in the morning so no one would be awake. He spoke as he unbuckled her seatbelt. "Kagome, we're home."

She stirred, slowly coming back to reality. "Mm, we're home?"

He leaned over and kissed her lips, "Yes, we are. So come on."

They walked into the house together and up to their rooms. Kagome went towards her bedroom but Sesshomaru's voice stopped her. "Where are you going?"

She looked back, "My room?"

He smiled and walked over to her to take her hand, "That's not your room," he lead her back to his door, "this," he opened the door, "is your room."

Kagome bit her lip trying to dim down her smile, "Hm," she blushed, "Well okay."

When she walked in the room she was surprised to find a few new dressers in the room. She smiled, "Let me guess," and walked over to one, "these are for me?" She was right. All of her clothes were neatly folded into the drawers.

"And," Sesshomaru said as he walked over to the closet, "I had some remodeling done while we were away."

Kagome looked at him quizzically, and then walked in the small room. "Oh wow." She said. The closet had been enlarged and held the rest of her clothes, shoes, etc. "Sesshomaru, thank you."

He nodded. "You're welcome."

Kagome walked out of the closet and sat on the bed. "So, what do you want to do? Everybody's gonna be up in like 6 hours but I've been sleeping so much there's no way I'm going to bed."

Sesshomaru went to a dresser and grabbed a pair of pajama pants. "Well, I could show you my last surprise. I was planning to wait until tomorrow but-" He began to undress.

"Sesshomaru!" she stopped him while blushing.

He did pause in his actions but only to stare at her. "Really?" he chuckled and then proceeded to take his clothes of. Then he pulled the new pants up and walked over to her. "What?" he asked seeing her glare.

"That was inappropriate." She held the look.

Sesshomaru went to sit behind her and pressed his chest against her back. He kissed her cheek as he ran his hands over her growing belly. "I don't understand the problem."

Kagome leaned back into his body. "You can't just walk around naked," she blushed, "I mean it's awkward."

"I don't see what's so awkward about it." He smiled at her innocence.

"Well how would you feel if I just walked around naked?" she craned her neck to see him.

Sesshomaru smirked as he said, "If I were to see you in my bedroom naked, you would not be walking."

Kagome looked away. She lost that one. '_Darn him! Well I'll get him back,'_ she thought as she devised a small plan in her head. "Sesshomaru?"

He raised chin of her head. "Yes?"

"Can you rub my feet?"

She felt his moment on her belly stop, and his body tensed up, "What?"

"I said," she spoke louder, "Can you rub my feet?"

He hesitated before answering, "Why?"

Kagome scoffed at his question, "Because, your baby is making my feet hurt."

She heard his sigh and he answered, "Sure." If only he could see her victory smile.

"Thanks. Let me grab my book and then you go over there," she motioned to the bottom of the bed, "and then you can do it."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes but did so. Never would he have imagined being put to the bottom of the bed to rub someone's feet.

Kagome quickly got out of bed and grabbed one of the many baby books that she planned to read. Then she got back on the bed, propped up the pillows, and got comfy. "Okay you can start now."

After about an hour or so, Kagome began to get sleepy. This was just so relaxing, and the bed was so comfy, and Sesshomaru was working wonders on her feet. Finally to Sesshomaru's pleasure, her eyes drooped closed.

Sesshomaru massaged her feet for just a while longer to lull her deeper into sleep. He was so happy to stop. Then he took her book and placed it on the nightstand, and adjusted her body to a more comfortable position before tucking her in. When he was finished he went over to his desk and took out his laptop. He didn't take it with them to Italy because he knew Kagome would get mad if he was doing business on their honeymoon. Sesshomaru brought the small computer with him to the bed and sat against the headboard. Usually he'd sit at the desk but he wanted to stay close to Kagome.

* * *

Later that morning Kagome woke up and stretched. She looked around the room for a second forgetting where she was. '_Oh yeah, I'm staying in his room now.'_ She turned to the other side of the bed and noticed it was empty. "I wonder when he left." She said mostly to herself.

Kagome got up and walked over to his bathroom. "Well at least my bathroom is connected to the bedroom." She took a nice bubble bath and then a quick shower to rinse off. When she was done she towel dried her hair and put it in a ponytail. Then she wrapped the towel around herself and walked to the closet to pick out an outfit. Kagome ended up choosing a white tank top with some navy blue sweatpants. Then she left the room to get breakfast and reacquaint herself with everyone.

Instead of going to the dining room like the rest of the family, she took her usual route; the kitchen.

"Well good morning Mrs. Taisho." Amie greeted the new wife as soon as she walked in.

Kagome laughed at what Amie called her, "Good morning Amie. How are you?"

"Oh you know," she put some dishes away, "doing well. The real question is how are you? And how was your honeymoon?"

Kagome sat down at the large island and Amie joined but across from her. "To tell you the truth it was amazing. I didn't want to come back. Amie the city was just beautiful. And our room! It was more than beautiful. I felt ugly just being in it that's how good it looked." They both laughed.

"Yes it is a lovely place. In my younger days I went to school there. It's where I learned how to cook."

"That's cool. You're lucky for that. Anyone I know would've loved to do that."

"So how is the baby? Still growing I see." The older woman smiled.

"It's alright; I've been throwing up less so that's a big plus."

"Well that's always good." She stood up and walked to the stove. "What would you like to eat this morning?"

"Hmm," she scratched her head, "How about some pancakes?"

"Coming right up."

* * *

When Kagome was done eating she went to Sango's room. It was ten o'clock and that was usually when Sango woke up. As she neared the door she heard some voices. The door was closed so she couldn't hear very well.

"… Supposed to do!" It sounded like Miroku.

"... Should… manned up… daughter!" That was definitely Sango, and Kagome already had an idea of what they were talking about.

"... young… dad… plans… couldn't…" Kagome decided to just walk away. She didn't want to eavesdrop. If Sango wanted to confide in her later then fine, but for now she would stay out of their business. Kagome decided to spend some time with Sesshomaru.

"I wonder where he is." Kagome said aloud. Sesshomaru wouldn't have gone to work so soon. Especially with just a few hours of sleep. Finally she gave up and decided to call his cell. It went to voicemail. '_Why the hell isn't he answering? He never puts his phone down.'_ Kagome began to get annoyed. When she walked past an employee she decided to ask her, "Excuse me but have you seen Sesshomaru?"

The woman looked at her, "Yes. He's in the spring I believe."

"Okay thank you." Kagome walked towards the room.

Kagome made it to her destination and entered the room. "Sesshomaru!" she called out. Her good mood was ruined. She had to walk all over this damned building just to find his ass. Kagome heard a splashing of water and deduced that it was him. Slowly a figure emerged from the fog.

It was Sesshomaru. "Hey." He walked up and gave her a kiss. He saw the large frown on her face, "What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you what's wrong." She rolled up her pants and moved to sit at the edge to soak her feet. Sesshomaru joined her. "I was looking for you all over. Why didn't you answer your phone?"

"Well," he said as he moved his entire body into the water and rested his chin on her knees, "I would have answered but it's on vibrate and on the table so it wouldn't get wet."

"Oh. Well that makes sense putting it over there."

He saw that she still seemed a little upset. It was in a way his fault, so he wanted to cheer her up. "Get in."

She smiled at his silly suggestion. "What?"

"I said get in." He pulled her forward in emphasis.

"No," she laughed, "I've got all my clothes on."

"I can fix that."

"Sesshomaru, I don't have a bathing suit."

"You don't need one." He slyly suggested.

Kagome laughed and pushed him off of her. "I'm going upstairs to read my book if you need me."

He nodded and went back to relaxing.

* * *

Sesshomaru got out of the spring a half hour later. He went to his room and changed into some black slacks and a white v-neck. Then he went to the library to give his wife her next surprise.

He opened the door and saw her sitting by an open window with her book.

She looked up and smiled. "Hey."

He walked over to her and leaned down to kiss her on the cheek. To his surprise she turned her head and kissed him back. It was a small peck but it had him smiling and her blushing. After a moment he remembered why he came. "I have another surprise for you."

"Really?" She asked with her eyes lighting up.

"Yes, now follow me."

Kagome nodded while closing her book and leaving it somewhere she could find it. Sesshomaru gave her his hand and they walked together towards their room.

They were a few yards away. "Kagome. Close your eyes."

She looked at him skeptically but did so. Then she felt him pick her up bridal style, "Sesshomaru!" she began to get nervous. What if he dropped her?

"I will not drop you." She heard a door open and after a few moments of being carried was placed back on her legs. "Now open them."

She did and was surprised, because there was no surprise. "Sesshomaru, why are we in my old room? You're kicking me out already?" She began to feel defensive.

He smiled at her childish assumption. "No. I wanted to show you our baby's future room."

Kagome's mouth curved into a smile.

"You have complete control of what they do to the room. Paint, floor, everything, and anything you want." He took her hand. "So you like it." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes. Thank you. I was worried about the baby being far away but this is perfect."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Good. You can start tomorrow."

She gave him a hug. As he hugged her back he said, "I have your doctor's appointment scheduled for tomorrow."

"Will you come?" she asked. He was going back to work tomorrow and she really wanted him to be there when they find out the baby's sex.

"Of course."

* * *

The next morning Kagome was woken up by Sesshomaru. "Kagome, I'm going to work. I'm getting off early and I will meet you at Dr. Moharu's office today at five."

"Okay." She grumbled.

Sesshomaru gave her a kiss on the forehead and left.

Kagome slept for a couple more hours and woke up when she had to use the bath room. After she was done she decided to grab some food. She saw Inuyasha on her way to the kitchen.

"Hey there sis." He laughed, "Wow that's weird."

Kagome rolled her eyes at his antics. "Morning."

"Where you headed?"

"Breakfast."

"That's cool, instead of eating in the kitchen why don't you eat with me and my old man for once?" he gave her puppy eyes.

"Oh alright." She glared, "I can't stand when you use that against me."

When the two sat down, Toga shortly joined them. "Good morning Kagome."

"Hi." She said while looking down. It was awkward being with him. She could still remember when he tried to get Sesshomaru to make her have an abortion.

The meal was quiet; Kagome wanted to tell Inuyasha about her appointment today but didn't want to say it in front of her new father in law.

When they were all done eating Inuyasha offered for Kagome to go to his room to play the game. She agreed and they left.

A few hours later Kagome and Inuyasha ended up going to the garden after playing the game for so long. Kagome just felt like being around all the flowers so they went to a small area with lots of flowers.

"I can't believe I'm married." She said to Inuyasha as she sat next to a bunch of flowers and looked at her exquisite ring.

"I can't believe you're knocked up." He added with a smirk.

"Yeah, that too." She laughed and then smiled at her bulge, "So guess what uncle Inuyasha?"

He picked up a pretty flower and looked at it. Then he flicked it away. "What?"

"I find out the baby's sex today." She told him excitedly.

"Oh really?" he smiled at her, "That's pretty cool. So you wanna make a bet?"

"What kind of bet?"

"Well it's gonna be a boy. I already know that, but you keep saying it could be either."

"Which it could." She defended. "You men are going to feel really stupid when you find out it's a girl." She picked up a flower and tossed it at his face.

He glared and threw it off. "It's not gonna be a girl," he laid back into the patch of flowers, "Girls are never born a Taisho."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she felt slightly offended.

"Well, my dad had me and Sessh. My uncle had Shippo. My gramps had my uncle and dad. He only had brothers, and so on. The only women that have the Taisho name we're married into it." He answered smugly.

"Whatever. You're on. What do you want to bet."

"Eh, I don't know. How about fifty bucks?" he offered his hands.

"Sure why not." She laughed and shook it.

The two siblings by marriage just hung out for a while until Miroku came to get Kagome.

"Kagome," Miroku called, "It's time for you to go."

"Okay," she got up and brushed her pants off, "I'll see you later Inuyasha."

He nodded getting up as well.

Kagome left with Miroku. "How are you Miroku?" She hoped that Sango and him worked it out.

"I've had better days." He faked a smile.

"You know, Miroku, if you ever need some girl advice I'm here."

He gave a small laugh. "You mean Sango advice?"

She laughed as well, "Maybe."

Miroku nodded, "I'll keep that in mind. Thank you."

They made it to the front entrance where Jotsui was waiting with the car. He opened the door for Kagome and she got in. He entered as well and they drove away.

They made it to the doctor's office and Jotsui escorted her in. She made it to the directed office and walked up to the window. Unluckily for her, since she had her last name changed to Taisho she had more paperwork to do. Once she turned in the files she took a seat and picked up a magazine.

A few minutes later Sesshomaru entered the small room and took a seat next to her. His baritone voice startled her, "Hello, Mrs. Taisho."

She jumped a little, "Oh! Sesshomaru, when did you get here?"

He pulled out his blackberry and typed something while he answered, "A moment ago."

Kagome nodded and went back to her article as Sesshomaru held his own private conversation. After about five minutes a door opened and a young girl walked out. "Kagome?"

Kagome looked up, "That's me." And put her magazine away. She and Sesshomaru stood up and followed the young lady into a hallway. She led them to a scale. "Okay Kagome, if you could just take off your shoes so we can get your weight."

Kagome took of her shoes and stepped on the scale. The girl moved the weights around before mumbling, "One forty one." She wrote it down. "Now if you'll just stand by that wall by the measuring tape." Kagome moved off and stood by the wall. The girl wrote down her height. "Okay Kagome, you can put your shoes now, and then follow me."

Once her shoes were back on Kagome and Sesshomaru followed the girl to a small room with a large ultrasound machine near the bed. Kagome was given a paper blanket and told to undress from the waist down. Then the couple was left alone.

Kagome began to pull down her pants but blushed with Sesshomaru's watchful eyes on her. "Close your eyes."

He frowned towards her, but closed his eyes.

Kagome hurriedly slipped her pants down and got on the bed then put the blanket on her. When she looked at her husband she saw that his eyes were open and dancing with merriment. Kagome glared at him. "Wipe that smirk of your face."

His smile only widened.

Then a knock came on the door and Dr. Moharu walked in. "Hello there. Mr. and Mrs. Taisho." She said referring to the new marriage. "Congratulations. So are we excited to find out if it's a boy or girl?"

Surprisingly Sesshomaru answered. "Yes, very."

She smiled at the couple. "Excellent." Dr. Moharu explained the procedure, same as before, and began. When they had the image up on the screen, Kagome gasped.

"It's so much bigger!"

"Yes, it's a lot bigger; about 11 inches long. We've got a healthy heartbeat, and your baby seems to be moving a lot. Very well." Dr. Moharu informed them.

Kagome looked from the screen to see Sesshomaru's reaction. His eyes were bright and he had a small smile on his face. He looked over to her and once their eyes met he broke out into a grin. It was contagious because Kagome's smile grew wider as well. '_I've never seen him this happy._'

"So," Dr. Moharu began, "would you like to know your baby's sex?"

"Yes." Kagome answered enthusiastically.

Dr. Moharu smiled and pointed to the screen, "Well do you see this?"

The parents nodded.

"It's a boy."

* * *

AN: well there you have it. the poll is officiallly closed now. thanks to all of those who voted. hope the next chapter doesn't take as long. remember to review, its the only thing that will actually convince me to write when i don't feel like it.


	19. The New Girl

AN:

IMPORTANT

1)the first ten chapters have been slightly edited. I just want to apologize for the atrocious grammer! I was redoing the paragraph structures and then started noticing millions of typos. I just wish someone said something earlier because there sure were a lot. But thanks for not getting on my case about it. No i don't have a beta and i'm what my teacher called a "comma whore" lol.

2) I also changed up a bit of the dialogue in the earlier chapters. Obviously not enough to change the story but i thought you might want to know. So if you want to go ahead and reread from the beginning, i swear you won't want to rip your hair out at some parts this time:)

3)I apologize for leaving this story for sooo long. I honestly had no motivation at all. I refuse to give out halfass chapters, and although there was a huge wait, i finally got my muse back and so expect somewhat regular updates.( lacking due to school). Btw, this sure as hell isn't a half ass chapter. I already have the outline done for the rest of the story! Review so i know that someone still cares!

4)I use American currency.

5) Review this and i'll focus most of my attention on it. (also check out my other 2 stories if your cool with Inu/Kag)

6) I am finally shutting up so now you may all enjoy the chapter you've been waiting for!

* * *

The couple walked out of the building. Kagome had a huge smile plastered over her face, while Sesshomaru seemed to stand taller.

"So," Kagome started, "Where to now?"

Sesshomaru opened the door for her as he replied. "My office; I need to finish a few things before leaving for the day."

"Okay." They got in the car and Sesshomaru drove to one of the taller buildings in the city. "So this is the infamous Taisho building, huh?"

Sesshomaru smiled at her. He was obviously proud of the place, "Yes, and soon enough it will be all ours."

"Hmm, I like the sound of that." She joked.

They parked the car and walked over to the tall building. The main entrance was packed and everyone made sure to stop and greet them. They were bombarded with "Hello Mr. Taisho."

Not to many people really knew who Kagome was yet but because of her being very pregnant and in the presence of the newly married Sesshomaru they all bowed their heads in respect to the woman.

The couple made it to the elevators and Sesshomaru pressed the 32nd floor button as the doors closed. They were alone in the space.

Kagome spoke up, "I'm surprised you don't have a personal elevator." Then she laughed at her small tease.

"Ha." He said with no emotion.

After a few more seconds the doors opened up to a much less busy area. There was a woman at a desk, a man walking to and from rooms with a stack of papers, and the newlyweds themselves. Sesshomaru led Kagome down the hall to his own office. He opened the door and stepped aside to let her pass.

"Wow Sesshomaru," she said walking inside and looking around, "This sure is a huge office."

"That it is." He offered closing the door behind him. "You may have a seat on the leather couch by my desk if you like, maybe take a nap. Or if you want to you may explore the building, but not too far."

Kagome went over to the sofa. "I think I'll just lie down. I don't feel too good right now."

He walked over with her, a concerned look on his face, "What's bothering you?"

She sat down. "I just have a small headache, and I'm feeling a little nauseous."

He joined her and rubbed her stomach. "Yes, well my private bathroom is through that door in case of an emergency. Try to take a nap; I can't say how long this is going to take." He kissed her cheek before rising and moving to his desk.

Kagome lied still on the couch for about ten minutes. It was very cushiony and she found it incredibly comfortable but the incessant clicking of Sesshomaru's keyboard was driving her insane. She lost her resolve to sleep and with a sigh, sat up.

Sesshomaru stopped his actions. "Is everything alright?" he asked while looking her up and down.

"Yes." She nodded, "Everything's fine. I just want to stretch my legs. Maybe I'll get some food; do you have a cafeteria or something?"

He shook his head, "No, but we have small break rooms on every floor and small cafés on every few floors." He pulled a card out of his desk and got up to hand it to her. "This is my company card. If you want to buy something from here then use this."

"What do I need the card for? Can't I just say I'm your wife?"

"I do this to keep track of everything being sold."

"Oh," she took the card from him, "That makes sense. Well, thank you, I'll be back soon."

He nodded and went back to work.

Kagome left Sesshomaru's office and followed the hallway back towards the elevators. Sesshomaru's office was the last door in the hall, so maybe there was something in some of the other offices. Kagome read each door carefully, until she reached the elevators.

"Well I guess I'll just go to the next floor." Kagome said as she pressed the down button. The doors opened instantly and she stepped inside. Then she pressed the button for the floor directly below and waited patiently. When the doors reopened she took a step out. This floor was a little busier than Sesshomaru's, Kagome noted, as she watched a few people walking around.

She walked up to a nice looking woman and tapped her on the shoulder, "Excuse me."

The lady turned around and looked Kagome up and down, "Can I help you?"

"Yes, would you tell me where I can get something to eat? I was told you have a small eatery on every few floors."

The woman held her nose up, "Those are for employees only. Are you an employee ma'm?"

Kagome's eyes squinted, "No, I'm not an employee but-"

"Well I'm sorry," she cut her off, "But you have to be an employee to eat here."

A third woman walked up to the couple, "Why hello Mrs. Taisho. I haven't seen you since your grand wedding, how are you?"

The snobby employee looked from her coworker back to Kagome, "Mrs. Taisho?"

Kagome scoffed, "Yes, that's me."

"Oh," she stuttered, "W-why I am so sorry, you should have said something," she joked insincerely.

Kagome's nerves began to get worked, "Well I was trying to until you interrupted me."

"Yes, you're right and I apologize for that." She put on a big fake smile, "Just follow the hallway until you reach the end. Thanks you and sorry about the whole misunderstanding, but I've got to get back to work." The woman rushed away without a second glance.

"What a bitch." Kagome mumbled to herself.

She followed the lady's directions and found a large room with a small vending area. Kagome walked up to the counter, "Excuse me."

The young man looked up from his book, "Can I help you?"

"Yes," Kagome looked around at her choices, "Umm, I would like the whole grain, ham and cheese sandwich please."

"Yes ma'm." the boy opened the door and took out a sandwich, walking back to the counter with it, "Anything else?"

"Yeah," she tapped on her chin thinking, "Can I just get an apple and a bottle of water?"

"Sure thing." He said as he turned around to grab the items. He rang it up, and told her the price at which she handed him the card.

After swiping it, the boy handed it back and told her to have a nice day.

"Thanks," Kagome replied walking out, "you too."

Kagome took her small meal back up to her husband's office where he was still typing away. She took a seat on the couch and quietly ate her food, hoping not to distract him and cause them to take any longer to get back home. After she finished her meal and sat down bored for over fifteen minutes, Kagome decided to take out her cell phone and call her mom.

The phone rang twice before Rita answered.

"Hey mom," Kagome greeted cheerily, "Guess what!"

"What is it dear?"

"Sesshomaru and I just got back from our appointment." Kagome lead in hopes of her mother catching on.

After a pause, Rita got the hint, "Oh! Don't tell me you know what you're having."

"Yup!"

"Well?" she asked impatiently, "Don't keep grandma waiting."

Kagome laughed at her mother's joke, "It's a boy."

"A boy?" Kagome could hear her mother's smile, "Oh my, I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you mom." Kagome said sincerely.

"Well I'm going to tell the whole world now, okay?"

Kagome smiled at the joke, "Okay mom, I love you, bye." She hangs up.

Perfect timing for Kagome; Sesshomaru shut his laptop, and leaned in his chair. Kagome then walks over to him. "Are you finally done?"

He smirked, "For now."

"That's good enough for me. Can we leave now? Please?"

Sesshomaru stands up to silence his wife with a kiss. "Let's go."

They leave the building together and head home. The drive is extensively long and Kagome ended up falling asleep shortly after they start.

Once they make it home, Sesshomaru unbuckled both of their seatbelts. "Kagome."

She mumbled back incoherently.

"Kagome." He repeated a little louder.

Slowly she moved her head and her eyes opened. "Are we home?"

"Yes." He answered.

"Oh." She perks up, "Well let's go inside." She hurried out of the car and into the house, not waiting for him to follow.

Kagome hurried to their room when a sudden feeling came to her; lust. Suddenly her mind filled with Sesshomaru doing… well, doing some pretty nice things to her.

Sesshomaru made it to the room and came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her and latching his lips to her throat.

Kagome gives a throaty moan.

"Not too eager to run from me now." He whispered against her skin.

"Mm, not at all. Sesshomaru," she says.

"Yes?" he answered, kissing his way up her neck and turning her around to face him.

Kagome's face reddened, "Never mind."

"What?" he insisted.

"It's embarrassing; I don't want to say it. I'll feel stupid." She looked away.

"What is it Kagome?" he asked with finality.

"Promise you won't make me feel dumb?"

He sighed and moved to kiss her forehead. "I swear."

"Well," she looked down, "I…I want you."

Sesshomaru released a breath; his blood suddenly having rushed to his central area. "Kagome," he said fiercely while taking hold of her chin to make her look him in the eyes. "If you ever, ever want me," he leans to her ear, lips slightly touching it, "you better tell me." He ran his tongue on the rim of her ear, eliciting a shiver and a moan.

"Yes, Sesshomaru." She said as her fingers dig into his forearms.

"Lie down." He commanded, breaking their embrace to go to the door and shut and lock it. When he turns around he sees that his wife has obediently gone over to the bed.

He follows her and takes off his shirt on the way, climbing in next to her.

* * *

First he gives her kisses all over her neck following where he knows her spots are. As he kisses her, Kagome takes the chance to unbuckle his belt and eventually pulls out his engorged member. It was so hard but the skin was soft as velvet.

He let out a groan as she began to move her hands up and down the large shaft. Between kisses Sesshomaru told Kagome to take off her shirt, and she hurriedly did. Once the article was off, Sesshomaru cupped a breast in on hand while holding onto her with the other. The hand on her breast tenderly massaged and kneaded while turning her nipple hard. After a few moments he switched breasts and gave the same attention to the second.

After minutes of making out and a lot of touching, Sesshomaru began to take Kagome's pants and slide them off of her body. After he did that, he leaned back on his haunches and admired her body, and what he did to it; the love bites on her neck, and the bump of their child, to the wetness seeping from her womanhood.

While Sesshomaru viewed his wife's lovely body, she took the time to lie on her back in the center of the bed, slowly widening her legs.

Sesshomaru bit his lower lip watching her long, enticing legs spread for him and eagerly made his way in between them. He placed his forearms around her head and leaned down to give her a passionate kiss. Then taking one hand, he grasped his member and started to run the tip of his member up and down her slippery lower lips; his precum only adding to the increasing amount of liquids between her legs.

Kagome couldn't take the pressure that was building up inside her, "Stop teasing me." She said breathlessly.

He smirked against her lips, before saying, "As you wish."

Suddenly and without warning, Sesshomaru let go of his shaft and thrust into her folds tight folds; both parties simultaneously letting out a moan at the intensity.

He began slowly pumping himself in and out, in and out. The only sounds in the room were the animalistic cries, and the repeated smacking of flesh against flesh.

Kagome cried out as she had her first orgasm and clutched onto Sesshomaru tightly, trying to make it last. Sesshomaru was still not close; proud that his woman was satisfied he began to speed his ministrations, pounding into her tight, wet cavern.

Her moans became ever increasing and he could feel himself hitting her spot with every thrust. After a few minutes of the repeated actions Sesshomaru felt his own climax approaching and soon after Kagome had her second orgasm, he felt the familiar tingling sensation before his semen spewed forth into his wife's channel.

With his moment of heaven ending, Sesshomaru slowed down considerably, slowly entering and exiting; in and out. When he came to a halt his member was still inside of her and he lay on top of her, cautions of his body weight and propped up a bit.

After sharing a few more kisses, Sesshomaru pulled out and laid to Kagome's side, reaching out for her and bringing her up to his side.

She scooted as close up as she could and rested her head on his chest, listening to his rapid heartbeat. He gave her a kiss on top of her head before leaning his own head back onto the pillow.

The couple stayed like that for who knows how long before hearing a knock on the door.

* * *

Sesshomaru grabbed the forgotten covers over his wife's and his own body before telling the person to come in.

Lylah walked in and after seeing the couple after such an intimate act began to blush. "Um, Master Sesshomaru, I was told to inform you that dinner is ready to be served."

"Thank you." Sesshomaru said, and the girl left the room.

Kagome looked up with a cherry red face. "Well that was a little embarrassing."

Sesshomaru only smirked proudly, "I find nothing embarrassing about our coupling."

She only answered by sticking her tongue out at him.

"Keep that in your mouth or I'll find a better place for it than pointed at me." He said smugly while getting out of the bed. Kagome sat up and stretched for a moment, watching him dress into a pair of black slacks, a gray half undone button down, and a pair of house slippers.

Once he was done he went over and sat down next to her, "You should get ready."

"No duh," she said, "I'm just being lazy." Slowly she made her way out of bed with the sheet attached, earning a glare from Sesshomaru. She ignored it and picked out a light blue cotton dress and after slipping on a bra she put the dress on. "Let's go, I'm starving."

"Hm." Sesshomaru stood up to open the door for her and the couple walked down to the dining room together.

In a couple of minutes they enter the large room to find Inuyasha and Toga already seated.

"I didn't realize the honeymoon was still on." Inuyasha said innocently.

Sesshomaru fixated a cold glare for the younger man, and Kagome just looked at her feet with a blush staining her cheeks.

The newlyweds joined the two men at the table. Once seated they were served their salads; Sesshomaru's with no carrots.

"So," Inuyasha said with his mouth full, "You went to the doctors today?"

"I'm surprised you're interested." Sesshomaru said suspiciously.

"Now boys," Kagome interjected, "play nice."

"Kagome," Sesshomaru teased back, "now you of all people should know that I am no mere boy."

Kagome's face resembled a tomato as Toga cleared his throat.

"Forgive me father." Sesshomaru apologized.

"Well?" Inuyasha continued his earlier objective, "How'd it go?"

Sesshomaru chose to ignore his little brother as Kagome answered. "It went fine."

"And?"

Kagome huffed and pouted, before crossing her arms. "It's a boy."

Inuyasha threw his arms in the air. "Ha! I win, pay up!"

"Excuse me?" Sesshomaru look between the two.

Kagome smiled, "Well I kind of made a bet with him."

"Yeah," Inuyasha said proudly, "I told her that Taisho's only have boys and she wouldn't believe me. And obviously I was right. So you owe me fifty."

"You bet fifty thousand dollars?" Sesshomaru and Toga said immediately; Sesshomaru to his wife, and Toga to Inuyasha.

"No, I'd feel bad taking that much. Just fifty dollars."

"Oh." Both men sighed, relieved.

"Sesshomaru can I have fifty dollars?" Kagome asked sweetly.

He only answered by narrowing his eyes at her. Slowly he took out his wallet, and tossed a fifty dollar bill to Inuyasha.

* * *

Sesshomaru woke up to his beautiful wife's nude body cuddled against him. He gives her a kiss on the top of her head before getting up, and ready for the day.

Before he leaves for work, he places a small surprise for Kagome on his now empty pillow.

A few hours later, Kagome stirs and eventually wakes up to go to the bathroom. She slowly opens her eyes and sits up, stretching. Looking over to her side she sees a beautiful yellow rose on Sesshomaru's pillow, with a note attached:

_Love Sesshomaru_.

That of course was all it said, but it was very Sesshomaru-like to do so. Kagome smiled and picked up the flower, smelling it.

Then she put it back down and went to use the bathroom. Instead of going to pee, and then back to sleep, Kagome decided to just take her shower and get ready for the day.

When she got dressed, she donned a pair of sweatpants, and a t-shirt. The yellow flower put the idea in her head to paint the baby's room.

So now that she was in clothes that could risk getting paint on them, she crossed the hallway and went into the empty room. The only contents were a few folded up tarps, a bunch of paint cans, trays, paint sticks, ladders, brushes and rollers, tape, and a fan for ventilation.

Kagome opened the window and stuck the fan nearby. Then she laid the tarps around the room, moving the fan on top of one, and organized the stacks of paint cans and the trays. Then she started to put the blue tape on the edges of all the wood trim.

She took a can opener and popped the first can open, stirring it with a stick and then pouring some into the tray that was set near the largest wall._ 'I'll do the biggest wall first, and then with that out of the way maybe it'll help motive me on the next ones.'_

Kagome picked up her roller and dipped it in the paint, and then she began to roll it up and down the wall, trying her hardest to coat it evenly and without drips.

Hours passed and Kagome is interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in."

Lylah enters the room. "There you are." She says putting her hand over her heart. "Everyone was wondering where you went off to."

"Sorry." Kagome said bashfully. She didn't want anyone worrying.

"Would you like anything to eat? I can bring something up." The girl offered.

"Yes," Kagome smiled, "I would love that. But I don't care what, surprise me." She said with finality and then turned around to finish her task.

Lylah left the room, to do her job. By the time Lylah had returned, Kagome had the first coat of paint on the largest wall and the second largest. Considering the sizes of the remaining two, she was already half way done with the first coat.

Kagome took her food and thanked Lylah sincerely. She didn't realize how hungry she was until the hot food was right in front of her face. When Kagome finished eating she took a deep breath and continued her painting.

She never noticed how late it got, or paid attention to when the sun went away and she had to turn on the lights; just kept painting.

The door opened with a clicking noise but even though she heard it, Kagome did not make a connection.

Eventually two strong arms wrapped around her body. "So this is where you've been hiding all day."

She slightly jumped in surprise; coming back to reality. "Oh," she said, "Sesshomaru, you're home. Is it that late already?"

He turned her around and took the roller from her, placing it in a nearby paint tray before walking back up and giving her a kiss. "Yes, it is."

"I didn't realize how much time passed."

"I noticed." He said while looking around.

"It looks lovely Kagome. I never imagined you would know how to paint." He said, honestly. Kagome's work impressed him.

"Yeah, I used to paint my room a lot. Whenever I got a new favorite color." She laughed at the memory; her family spent so much money in painting and redecorating her room over the years.

"Are you sure it's safe to be painting?"

"Well I have the fan on and the window is wide open, so I would assume so."

"Hm, well I guess I'll call the painters and let them know to not send as many people."

"Why can't I finish?" she asked offended.

"I don't like the idea of you climbing a ladder to reach up and paint. It's too dangerous."

She rolled her eyes but could understand his fears. "Fine," she said leaning into him, "I won't finish painting it. But you are going to let me decorate okay?"

"As in tell the decorators what goes where?" He asked.

"No," she put her hands on her hips. "I want to do the decorating myself. Didn't you tell me that I had complete control of it?"

He smirked, "Actually, my exact words were that you have complete control of what they do to the room. They as in the hired help."

She pouted, "Alright, well I'm hungry." She said knowing that she wouldn't win the argument. So of course, when you can't win, change the subject.

He chuckled before kissing her forehead. "Yes, wife."

The two leave the room and as Kagome makes a turn for the dining room, Sesshomaru says, "Wouldn't you like to change first?"

Kagome stopped and took a look at her paint splattered clothes and then back to her husband's work clothes, minus the tie and jacket. "Oh wow," she laughed, "That would have been embarrassing." She could only imagine the looks from Inuyasha and Toga.

Quickly she ran into their room and grabbed a white knee-length dress that had a bow in the back and pastel flowers all over.

She changed and then walked arm and arm to the dining room with Sesshomaru.

He opened the door for her, and walking in, they both saw a new face sitting next to Inuyasha. Sesshomaru then pulled out Kagome's chair, and with a kiss sat down next to her. They were the last to arrive and with that dinner was served.

"So, Inuyasha," Kagome started, "I see you've brought someone to dinner tonight." Kagome said referring to the girl that was not Inuyasha's usual, Sara. Kagome had never seen this girl before, not at the new year party months ago, nor was she seen at the wedding or the reception. She had dark brown eyes, extremely pale skin, long straight ebony black hair… Kagome realized that this girl looked like they could be sisters, or cousins at least.

"Oh yeah," he said, "I already introduced her to dad, but Sesshomaru, Kagome; this is my new girlfriend, Kikyo."

* * *

AN: Kikyo huh? Is this good or bad? Well I'll give you a hint...no i wont but if we want the story to be intersting then i'm sure we all know then:) Review.


	20. Baby Things and Diamond Rings

AN: I had hoped for more reviews:( but for those who did: Thank you. Heres the next chapter. I must admit that this is definetly gonna knock your socks off when you finish the chapter! Ha. Sorry it's late and i've gone delusional. Enjoy your chapter that i didn't take forever to make! Yay me.

Okay i'm shutting up!

* * *

"It's nice to meet you." Kikyo said with a smile.

"Yes," Kagome said, "it's nice to meet you too."

Sesshomaru only nodded his head to the woman.

During the meal the group made small talk.

"So Kagome," Kikyo said after taking a sip of wine, "How did you come to meet Sesshomaru?"

"Well," Kagome started trying to sound honest, but using the story that Sesshomaru did on her mom, "I was with a friend in Shanghai. I met Mr. Taisho and he said I should meet his son. I agreed and he flew me here to Japan, where Sesshomaru and I instantly hit it off," she lied sweetly.

"Oh really?" Kikyo answered. "That's a coincidence, I have family there."

"Huh," Kagome said, "interesting."

The dinner went by smoothly and once over Kagome and Sesshomaru returned to their rooms.

"So what did you think of Kikyo?" Kagome asked as she changed into her pajamas.

Sesshomaru only shrugged, "Inuyasha has brought many girls to dinner. I don't really care." He said climbing into bed.

"What do you think happened with Sara?" she asked sliding in next to him.

He smirked. "I don't know, and I don't care."

"What do you care about Sesshomaru?" she asked smartly.

"This," was his answer as he began to kiss her deeply.

* * *

The next morning Kagome saw Inuyasha while walking to the gardens. She called him over.

"Hey Kagome, what's up?"

"I wanted to talk to you," she said leading him outside.

"About?"

"Well I wanted to ask you what happened to Sara."

"Oh, I broke up with her," he answered as they found a bench to sit on.

"Well why? I mean what happened; you guys were together for so long. I thought you really liked her."

"Well that's the problem. We were together for so long, I wanted something new. I just got bored with her I guess."

"Oh, I get it," she said, "you're afraid of commitment."

He smirked, "I'm not afraid of commitment; I just don't care for it."

"So what are you going to do when you get bored with Kikyo? Dump her too?" she said with her arms crossed; a little peeved at his insensitiveness.

He smiled and patted her on the back, "now you're getting it."

"Inuyasha," she stood up, "that is so wrong."

"Maybe to you," he smirked, "but I like this lifestyle." He looked at his watch. "I gotta go, Kagome. Kikyo and I are going out." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and ran off.

"That jerk," she huffed.

She began to walk around the grounds and wound up running into Sango.

"Hey Kagome!" the girl waved.

"Sango. How are you?" They hugged. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah," the older girl blushed, "I've been out."

"Out?"

"Mhm. With Miroku."

"Oh really?" she smiled.

"Yeah, he took me to his family's home to apologize and to have them apologize as well."

"Well that's great," Kagome said, happy for her friend.

"So have you heard," Sango said, "Inuyasha's got a new girlfriend."

Kagome laughed. "Yeah, I met her last night. She seemed really nice."

"Well that's good. I was wondering when Inuyasha was going to leave Sara."

Kagome was taken aback. "Well don't sound too surprised," she said sarcastically.

Sango just looked at her. "Oh, well I guess I'm just used to him." Then she laughed.

The girls walked around enjoying the scenery until Kagome started to get tired. She then went inside and walked over to Sesshomaru's room. On the way inside she heard some noise from the baby room and went to investigate.

The door was cracked open and after walking in she found herself faced with 4 painters. One of them turned around after hearing her. "Oh hello," he said.

"Hi," Kagome smiled, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." She glanced around. "It's looking great."

"Well thank you," he said, before returning to his work.

Kagome closed the door and went back to her room and made a beeline for the bed. "Ugh," she ground into the pillow, "this is so comfy." Pretty soon she was asleep.

When Sesshomaru got home from work he found his wife lying in bed. He woke her up and after she finally regained her consciousness, they went to dinner. Walking in the room, the rest of the family was seated; Kikyo included.

"Hello," the newest addition said to the couple.

"Hello, Kikyo." Kagome answered. _'She's seems so nice. Should I tell her about Inuyasha's ways?'_

Sesshomaru pulled out Kagome's chair for her and then took his seat.

"So Inuyasha told me that the two of you are expecting?" Kikyo asked wanting to confirm.

"Yes," Kagome smiled, "we are; a little boy."

Kikyo grinned, "That's so sweet. Isn't it Inuyasha?"

He raised his eyebrows and his mouth tightened at one side. "Yeah, Kikyo, it's real sweet. For them." He added.

She only laughed. "Oh please, I don't want children for a while, but I do love babies."

The family ate their dinner and Toga seemed to be enamored with Kikyo. Once the young couple left, Toga turned to the other two.

"I think I hear wedding bells. Don't you?" Toga grinned.

Sesshomaru huffed, "You only hear what you wish to hear, father."

Kagome only smiled at Sesshomaru's jab.

"Well I am accustomed to getting what I want," he answered back with a smirk.

"Things are changing." Sesshomaru said referring to the marriage, and child with Kagome. "Just because you wish something does not mean that it is so."

Toga frowned at his son. "Well I think Kikyo would make a perfect addition to the family."

"I do not know, nor do I care. But I do know that my son will make a perfect addition." He smirked proudly. "Kagome, are you ready?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"Excuse us," Sesshomaru said while taking his wife's hand and leading her out of the room.

"I thought that was really sweet," she said smiling up at him.

He raised an eyebrow in question.

"What you said about the baby being the perfect addition."

"Hm," he smiled, "yes well that is certainly the truth." They walked to where their bedroom was but Sesshomaru surprised her by stopping them from entering. "Come," he led her to the door across, "see what they have done to the room."

She walked in and gasped. It was perfect. The walls were a soft yellow, and all the trim in the room was white. The crew even managed to put in the hardwood flooring that Kagome had wanted; and finished it.

"Wow," she breathed.

"Now all it needs is the furniture and decorations." Sesshomaru said before he leaned in for a kiss.

* * *

A few weeks passed and Kagome was walking around the house bored. "Where is everyone?" she said aloud, "I haven't seen a soul all day."

"Kagome!" someone called.

She looked around and saw Sango walking over to her. "Hey there you are," she said to the mommy to be, "come on, Kagome, I have a surprise for you." Sango said, taking her hand and guiding her to an area she didn't frequent much.

"So what's this surprise?" Kagome asked excitedly.

Sango grinned like a Cheshire cat. "You will see."

The girl was led up to a door and stopped. Sango took a step back. "Okay Kagome, open it."

Kagome scrunched her face at the girl. "Okay." She pushed open the large door in front of her and was greeted by a dark room. "Huh? Sang-"

"SURPRISE!"

The lights turned on and the curtains were undrawn revealing half of the household. Kagome glanced at the huge room and its decorations. "A baby shower?" she asked Sango with a huge smile on her face.

"Yup!" The girl answered, and grabbed Kagome in for a hug.

When Kagome turned around after the hug she was surprised to see Sesshomaru standing there.

"What are you doing here?" she smiled, "I thought you were at work."

"I took the day off," he said before taking hold of her lips in a chaste kiss. "Now, enjoy your party that Sango has been working so hard on."

Kagome turned to her friend, "Thank you Sango."

Sango only nodded in return with a smile and then went to the food table. Kagome began to mingle with the parties attendants. She noticed that it was a shower with men there two; seeing the three Taisho men, Miroku, and some other males from the household there.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru called out. "I have my own surprise for you," he said walking her to a door that most likely lead to an adjacent room. He knocked three times and stepped back.

The door then opened and Kagome's mother, brother, grandfather, and her family who lived in Japan all walked out.

"Oh my gosh!" Kagome yelled out before running up to them all. "I don't know who to hug first." She joked after taking a hold of her mom.

"When did you three get here?" she asked her beloved mother.

Rita smiled and held her daughter. "Your friend Sango had Sesshomaru send us the tickets and our plane arrived yesterday. We've been staying at your aunts."

Sota was the next one to give his sister a hug. "Hey sis."

"I missed you runt," then she thought of something funny. "Hey when this is over go to Inuyasha's room. He has a big TV and lots of video games."

"Cool." Sota grinned before moving out of the way for more family. _'That'll be my payback for losing that bet a few weeks ago. Haha Inuyasha!' _Kagome did a small victory dance in her head.

Her grandpa, aunt, uncle and cousins were all lined up to greet her.

Not much later after everyone had begun to eat, they started playing games. Sango had a lot of games planned but one of them Kagome almost did not let them play.

It was the game where they all had to take a piece of yarn and guess how big Kagome was around. She found the game embarrassing but as she started to protest, one look from the eccentric party planner shut her up. Inuyasha was the winner, but the victory was short lived.

"Hey," little Rin, who was in second place called out, "he can't win. He's a boy, he shouldn't even be here."

"Shut up." Inuyasha said, snatching his prize from Sango's hands. He opened it and frowned. "A certificate to get my nails done?" he asked Sango pointedly.

Everyone in the room laughed at his prize.

"Well there are only a few guys here and you and Sota are the only two playing anyways. I wasn't expecting one of you to actually win," she admitted sheepishly.

Kagome's favorite game was the picture matching one. Sango told the guests to bring their baby pictures with them and after collecting them all she left the room to blow most of them up. When Sango came back the pictures were held up and the guests had to guess who the picture was of. Kagome thought it was so cute to see Sesshomaru as a baby.

Kaede ended up winning that game.

After some time passed, Sango announced that the couple would begin to open their presents in a few minutes. She also had one last game where she had everyone write their name on a piece of paper and take a guess at how many bibs the couple would receive. Then she passed out the gift bingo sheet to everyone as well.

By the time they were done, ten people won the bingo prizes and Lylah had one the bib guessing game.

When the baby shower was over, Kagome thanked every person for coming. Her mom, grandpa, and brother were invited to stay the night; Sota of course went straight after Inuyasha.

* * *

About a month goes by and the relationship between Inuyasha and Kikyo is greater than ever. Everyone in the household is in love with her, especially Inuyasha. Eventually, Toga pulls Inuyasha aside for a chat.

Walking into his father's home office Inuyasha takes a seat. "What's up dad?"

Toga wasn't sure exactly how to proceed but he was going to just do his best and wing it. "Well Inuyasha, I want to talk about Kikyo."

Inuyasha smiled. "Isn't she great?"

Toga smirked. "Yes, she is. Inuyasha, how long do you plan on being with this girl? I know you had your longest relationship with Sara, but Kikyo is definitely in second place already."

"Well," he put his hand on his chin, "I don't know. I didn't think it was going to get this serious when I first met her."

"Yes, we all thought that."

"But what I feel for Kikyo is a hundred times what I've ever felt for any of those other broads put together, and I never want to leave her."

Toga smiled and nodded in understanding. "Ah, she sure has put a spell on you. So you love this woman?"

Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows and pouted in thought. "Hm, yeah. That sounds right." He smiled. "I love her." A small chuckle escaped him. "I love Kikyo," he said triumphant smile.

"Well I'm sure you're aware that everyone else in the family likes her as well."

"Yeah."

"It just seems like Kikyo is just what the Taisho family needed." '_Hook, line…'_

"Do you think I should ask her to marry me or is it too soon?" Inuyasha asked. Toga smiled, '_and sinker_'.

"Well," Toga said, "why not? If you love her this much then I don't see the harm."

"You don't think I should wait? I mean we've only been together for a couple of months," Inuyasha said worriedly.

"Yes but the heart cannot tell time."

Inuyasha nodded. "You're right. I think I'll do it."

"Great."

Inuyasha stood up. "I'm gonna go pick out a ring. I'll see you later." Inuyasha left the room.

* * *

That night Inuyasha and Kikyo were not at the house for dinner.

"Remember what I was saying about Kikyo making a fine addition to the family?" he announced.

Sesshomaru sighed. "Yes father. What of it?"

"Well," he smirked, "apparently I'm not the only one who thinks so."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"I had a talk with Inuyasha today."

"Let me guess," Sesshomaru cut in, "you told him to marry Kikyo."

"Good try son, but no. I merely stated a few observations about the girl and her relationship with Inuyasha. I never said a word about marriage; well until he did."

"What did he say?" Kagome wondered.

"He asked if he should marry her. Then I told him that if it was what he wanted then I completely agree."

"So you used reverse psychology on Inuyasha? Why am I not surprised?" Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"Well what do you think Kagome?" Toga asked her.

She took a second to choose her words. "Well, I really like Kikyo, and I think she makes Inuyasha a better person. If Inuyasha feels for Kikyo half of what I feel for Sesshomaru, then he has to really love her. And even though it's early, a love that strong can't be ignored and he should marry her."

Toga nodded at her words, and the dinner went on.

When Sesshomaru and Kagome made it to their bedroom Kagome had a question burning on her tongue, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to ask it.

Too bad her husband knows her so well. When they both went to lie in bed he asked her, "What is on your mind, Kagome?"

She smiled at his attentiveness. "I wanted to know why you are so against Inuyasha and Kikyo getting married."

After getting comfortable with her lying in his arms, he kissed her forehead. "I am not against them. I am against my father sticking himself into matters that do not concern him."

Kagome nodded in understanding. "I see. So what is your opinion on the two?"

Sesshomaru was silent for a few seconds. "I think Kikyo would make a fine wife for my brother."

Kagome smiled and turned her head to kiss his chest. "Me too."

* * *

The next couple of days, the entire household was filled with talk about Inuyasha getting engaged. Inuyasha had only come back home once and only for a few hours, since the day he talked to his father about it; supposedly to gather some clothes so he could stay at Kikyo's apartment and celebrate. No one was exactly sure of how he did it although they all had their own versions of the rumors.

What really happened was:

Inuyasha took Kikyo out to a nice restaurant and after dinner they went to the park to gaze at the stars. With a stroke of luck, they saw a shooting star.

Inuyasha looked at Kikyo. "Most people believe that if you wish on a star it'll come true. Did you make a wish?"

She nodded. "Yes, I did. What about you?"

He smiled, and reached for the box in his pocket. "Well, yeah I made my wish."

She leaned over and kissed him. "What did you wish for?"

"Well you're not supposed to tell because then it might not come true, but I'm not too big on following the rules." Inuyasha pulled out the little black box and opened it. "I wished that you would marry me."

Kikyo didn't even glance at the ring, but stared deep into his eyes. "Why?"

Inuyasha blanched. "What do you mean?"

"Why do you want to marry me?"

He nodded in determination to make this good. "Because you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, you're down to Earth, you're so smart it makes me look dumb, you make me a better person, and the biggest reason is because I swear I love you more than any other guy is capable of. And I know you love me just as much. I promise Kikyo, if you say yes I'll make you happy for the rest of my life."

Kikyo smiled at his words. "I never thought of you as charismatic and romantic Inuyasha Taisho."

He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Uh, thanks. Okay well...?"

She leaned in to give him a kiss. "Yes."

* * *

Throughout the next week everybody wanted to know about the new engagement in the Taisho family. The press was going crazy over the fact that now both of the Taisho sons were permanently off the market. Other than the fan girls, it seemed as if everyone was really happy for the couple.

Well almost everyone.

* * *

Kagura was sitting in her office filling out some paperwork when the phone rang.

She picked it up on the second ring. "Kagura Vienta."

A deep voice was on the other line. "Kagura, I was doing some research and my sources say that you have a problem with Sesshomaru Taisho. Well, it just so happens that I too have recently been wronged by the Taisho family."

Kagura stayed silent to listen.

"I happen to have some dirt on Toga and the older son."

"Oh really?" she asked, now interested.

"Yes; something that could possibly ruin them all. If you're interested, I think you and I can really help each other."

"Who is this?"

"My name is Naraku."

* * *

AN:

For the majority: I take **hours **to create each chapter. Why can't you take a **minute** to review?

Its a shame to see that this story is on over a hundred peoples favorite list but only a handful of them actually give me some feed back.

I don't want to nag but it's really discouraging and confusing.


End file.
